Amelia Greenwood et le Balai Enchanté
by AppleCherrypie
Summary: Qui dit Greenwood dit joueurs exceptionnels de Quidditch. Ça aurait été vrai si je n'avais pas pointé mon satané nez dans la famille. Mais cette année, c'est décidé : je range ma confiance en moi aussi pourrie que du roquefort au fond d'un placard et je m'engage à passer les essais de Serdaigle... et si j'avais su, je m'y serais jetée et cachée, dans ce fichu placard.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : ** tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling. Merci à elle d'avoir créé ce monde et ces personnages aussi merveilleux!

* * *

 _Prologue_

Comme à peu près tous les jeunes de mon âge, je déteste les dimanches. Je les déteste viscéralement et j'aimerais les fuir avec autant de véhémence que je fuis les cachots de Rogue et leur infâme odeur de renfermé et de moisi. Je les déteste avec une force et une passion qui dépassent l'entendement, d'autant plus que le dimanche, rien n'est ouvert, même pas la bibliothèque, le seul endroit sur terre où je me sens à ma place.

Quelle délicieuse coïncidence que le premier jour de ma cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard soit justement… un dimanche. Constat affligeant pour une journée affligeante en perspective. Tellement consternant que je redéfinirais presque ma vie de tristement médiocre en me réveillant le dimanche 2 septembre 1990 dans mon lit à baldaquin bleu nuit. Même les étoiles en bronze brodées sur la soie bleutée n'égayent pas mon réveil déjà suffisamment déplorable. Comme tous les dimanches, je m'ennuie avant même de m'être levée. C'en est presque désolant.

Mais, charmante créature exagérant à peine la conjoncture de ta piteuse existence, me direz-vous, n'as-tu pas des amis, ou même des connaissances qui pourraient t'occuper en cette pénible journée de déliquescence intellectuelle ? Effectivement, j'ai quelques amis, mais je ne suis pas de celles que l'on pourrait appeler « populaires », grand bien m'en fasse. Cependant, même flanquée d'une flopée de copains et de copines, le dimanche, je m'ennuie. Car même eux n'ont pas le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps et d'empêcher le lundi de pointer le bout de son sale museau déprimant, ni de rendre les parties d'échec et de scrabble aussi intéressantes que de feuilleter un livre aux extrémités cornées sous le nez crochu de Mme Pince.

Il y a bien quelque chose, une seule petite chose qui pourrait me faire sortir de cette torpeur insupportable dans laquelle je plonge à pieds joints dès que mes yeux s'entrouvrent le dimanche matin. Une petite chose que je garde enfermée à double tour dans le compartiment de ma tête plus secret que le Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie, que je m'oblige à ne jamais prononcer devant une tierce personne, une petite chose dont je n'ai encore jamais osé parler à quelqu'un, une petite chose que je m'efforce d'étouffer dans ma propre conscience tant je crains d'être découverte, d'être sujette de moqueries diverses et variées. Cette petite chose, c'est le Quidditch.

Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais osé parler de cette passion secrète à quiconque ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas sauté sur toutes les occasions pour tenter d'obtenir un poste fixe dans l'équipe de Serdaigle alors que chaque année, je peux tenter ma chance grâce au concours de circonstance qui fait que, à chaque rentrée, un septième année laisse une place vide et béante qui n'attend que moi ? Croyez-moi, j'ai souvent — _trop_ souvent — soupiré devant les trophées remportés par les équipes victorieuses, j'ai souvent rêvé d'attraper le Vif d'Or avant un avatar imaginaire que je me représente à chaque fois en Han Solo — mon père n'aurait jamais dû me montrer ce film — me félicitant chaleureusement d'une bise virile sur mes deux joues après ses défaites, j'ai souvent ressenti les vibrations dans mon bras après avoir frappé de toutes mes forces un cognard fantasmé... Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais concrétisé ce rêve, niant à qui veut l'entendre mon amour pour le Noble Sport.

Parce que je suis une Greenwood, et qui dit Greenwood dit perfection au Quidditch. Or, je suis loin d'être parfaite. Je suis la petite dernière d'une fratrie de cinq frères et sœurs tous plus doués les uns que les autres, champions de leurs maisons respectives. Il y a d'abord eu Victor, le Gryffondor valeureux, recruté à sa sortie de l'école par l'équipe française, il y a de ça cinq ans maintenant, puis il y a eu Anastasia, l'intrépide Poufsouffle qui ne laissait jamais entrer le Souafle, peu importe le temps et la témérité de l'équipe adverse, ensuite il y a eu Wilhem, l'Aigle Royal, comme ils l'appelaient, lui aussi à Serdaigle et plus rapide que n'importe quel attrapeur, Helen, sur les traces de Victor, et enfin Frank, le courageux Serpentard qui se faufile entre les joueurs sans aucune trace de fatigue même après une demi journée de jeu...

Et il y a moi, Amelia Greenwood, nulle de chez nulle, incapable de tenir sur un balai sans hurler de peur et ressentir l'engourdissement proche de l'évanouissement provoqué par ce satané vertige, incapable de discerner le Vif d'Or parmi une ribambelle d'œufs de Pâques dorés, si chétive que même tenir une batte est capable de me tordre le poignet... Bref, le vilain petit canard, celle que ma famille a laissée de côté quand ils allaient s'entraîner au Noble Sport le dimanche après-midi. Et je peux vous assurer que passer son dimanche après-midi assise devant une tasse de thé aux motifs chatons, coincée entre des chansons françaises ringardes et une télévision dont les couleurs font plus penser à une choucroute périmée qu'à un champ de blé, ça vous traumatise une génération.

Mais cette année, c'est décidé. Je range ma confiance en moi aussi moisie qu'un roquefort tout au fond du placard, je prends mon fichu manque de courage à deux mains et deux pieds, je me fiche un gigantesque coup de chausson aux fesses, je me moque des regards fixés sur moi comme de ma première Dragée Surprise à la crotte de nez et je m'engage à passer les essais de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

Je suis une Greenwood, oui ou non ?

Ah ! si seulement la réponse avait été non...

* * *

Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement ma chère DocteurCitrouille et sa superbe fiction pour m'avoir donné envie de démarrer celle-ci.

Et je tiens également à vous remercier, lecteurs de l'internet, pour avoir lu ces quelques lignes de prologue. Les prochains chapitres seront légèrement plus longs que celui-ci.

Merci encore! J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt pour un autre projet fanfictionnesque!

AppleCherrypie


	2. Chapitre 1 — Mauvaise décision

_**Chapitre 1 — Mauvaise décision quand tu nous tiens.**  
_

J'avais subtilement remarqué que les essais de Serdaigle étaient programmés le deuxième dimanche de l'année scolaire, ce qui, cela allait sans dire, m'arrangeait énormément sans m'arranger pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je ne m'ennuierais pas un dimanche. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais extrêmement pressée. Pour tout avouer, j'avais rarement été aussi crispée. Entre mes dents et mes genoux qui s'amusaient à s'entrechoquer de manière tout à fait terrorisée et synchronisée, je songeais régulièrement à aller récupérer ma couardise dans le cagibi où je l'avais péniblement planquée — ce dont je n'étais pas très fière, je dois l'avouer.

Je crus, l'espace d'un si court instant que je m'étonnais presque qu'il eût existé, que personne n'avait eu ouïe de mes manigances. Peut-être étais-je restée scotchée au panneau d'affichage des heures durant, le nez collé à l'espace dédié au Quidditch, peut-être l'avais-je hurlé dans mon sommeil ou l'avais-je écrit avec mes céréales au petit-déjeuner, ou peut-être n'avais-je pas suffisamment menacé le capitaine de Serdaigle, abasourdi de lire le nom d'une Greenwood quand je m'étais inscrite, de ne pas dévoiler ma candidature avant la date fatidique, mais que je l'aie désiré ou non, toute l'école était au courant que Amelia Greenwood, la petite dernière de la famille de surdoués, allait se présenter aux essais de sa maison. La vie privée est un concept qu'on n'a pas encore intégré à Poudlard, j'en ai peur.

La nouvelle s'était répandue plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre et je me retrouvai bientôt le sujet de conversation le plus entretenu que Poudlard eût jamais connu — pour une fille comme moi appréciant la solitude et surtout passer inaperçue, ce n'était pas _spécialement_ le rêve, bien entendu. Du jour au lendemain, il s'avéra que j'étais — apparemment, puisque je n'en avais aucun souvenir — devenue amie proche avec au moins les trois quarts des effectifs de Poudlard — chose impossible puisque j'étais beaucoup trop timide pour garder un contact visuel avec une personne inconnue pendant plus de vingt secondes, temps pendant lequel mes lèvres restaient plus soudées qu'un Fondant au Chaudron garni de caramel mou collait aux dents. Des élèves de tous âges et de n'importe quelle maison me saluaient sans gêne et avec entrain quand je passais dans les couloirs, ne s'étonnant pas de voir mes yeux s'écarquiller de surprise et mes joues rougir. Quant aux élèves de ma promotion, à qui je n'osais pas parler car j'avais toujours été à leurs yeux une fille un peu étrange, ils étaient devenus polis et aimables, me souriant à pleines dents, ce qui m'effrayait bien davantage que leur indifférence.

Et bien sûr, puisque les rumeurs terminent toujours leur petit bonhomme de chemin pépère dans _toutes_ les satanées oreilles possibles et imaginables — même dans celles que vous auriez préféré éviter pour des raisons personnelles et trop nombreuses pour être énumérées —, c'est tout naturellement que mon frère Frank se trouva au courant de mes desseins et vint me trouver le mardi matin, alors que je désirais seulement entrer dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner peinard.

« Aah, Amy ! quelle bonne surprise de te trouver là, me lança-t-il d'un ton faussement étonné — mais je n'étais pas dupe, loin de là. »

Je compris aussitôt le pourquoi du comment et tentai de me débiner en regardant par dessus mon épaule pour essayer de trouver des yeux la personne qu'il apostrophait, l'air de rien, sans m'arrêter. Après tout, il savait que je faisais exprès de ne pas répondre au quolibet ridicule de « Amy » que je détestais par dessus tout depuis toujours. Mais le bougre ne comptait pas s'en tenir à un refus et m'attrapa par le bras avec une témérité proche de l'indécence.

« Oh, c'est à moi que tu t'adressais ? m'exclamai-je sans réprimer le rictus qui s'étalait sur mes lèvres. Étrange de ne pas employer le prénom de la personne que tu interpelles, tu ne trouves pas ? Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une manie parmi tant d'autres que les autochtones Serpentard t'ont refilée ? Rassure-moi, je ne vais pas devoir t'appeler « Franky » un jour ou l'autre ? »

Je savais la patience de Frank aussi étriquée qu'un œuf de Runespoor, aussi espérai-je que, tout en faisant fi de ma conduite insolente, il me ficherait la paix en abandonnant le féroce combat de conciliabule auquel nous nous adonnions. Malheureusement, il ne desserra pas la prise sur mon bras, me serrant avec tant d'ardeur que je laissai échapper un gémissement de douleur pitoyable.

« Si _ça_ te fait mal, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais prétendre entrer dans ton équipe, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire amer en ignorant mes protestations — de vulgaires grognements rauques sans queue ni tête. J'ai appris la nouvelle ce matin, tu n'imagines pas ma surprise. Je crois me rappeler une Amy terrorisée par son balai, ce serait bien que tu fasses profil bas et que tu évites de te ridiculiser, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? ajouta-t-il en me lâchant et en tournant les talons aussi sec.

— Va te faire voir ailleurs, sale engeance, pestai-je en massant mon bras. Démon au service du Malin, n'espère plus obtenir un seul son de ma bouche !

— Sale engeance ? répéta une voix mi-amusée, mi-désabusée dans mon dos alors que Frank s'éloignait en secouant tristement la tête de droite à gauche. »

Je fis volte face et tombai nez-à-nez avec Eddie, mon acolyte Serdaigle, le plus brave, le plus loyal, le plus formidable ami que je pourrais avoir dans ma vie — et étant avare de compliments, je ne le glorifierais jamais assez. D'aucuns diraient que j'étais passionnément amoureuse d'Eddie et quand bien même je l'eusse ardemment souhaité durant ma scolarité, ce n'était pas le cas — à vrai dire, j'avais sérieusement songé à remettre en cause ma capacité d'aimer un jour un être vivant depuis un certain moment.

« Moui, c'est le seul truc qui m'est passé par la tête, répliquai-je de mauvaise foi.

— Mmh, fut sa réponse. »

Eddie avait la sacro-sainte qualité de ne pas me contredire. Il savait pertinemment que je venais de proférer mon insulte favorite mais mon orgueil m'interdisait de l'avouer à qui que ce fût — il l'avait pourtant deviné après que je l'eus utilisée à tord et à travers lorsqu'en troisième année, j'avais été attaquée par Peeves une bonne partie des trois trimestres et avais traité absolument tous les fantômes d'engeance démoniaque et perverse. Il était un ange de patience et était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour ne rien dire — autant dire qu'à nous deux, nous formions une belle équipe plutôt pas très éloquente. Si dans ma tête, tout se bousculait, il n'y avait pas foule dans ma bouche et moins les sons franchissaient la barrière de mes lèvres, mieux je me portais. Être maladivement timide, ça nuit parfois à la vie sociale, faut le savoir.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que Frank te voulait ? commença Eddie en se servant de porridge.

— Humpf, répondis-je élégamment. Comme d'habitude, me rappeler que je ne suis pas tant une Greenwood que ça.

— Mmh. »

Je haussai les épaules avec désinvolture mais mon visage avait dû s'assombrir ostensiblement — Eddie me dévisagea un instant avant de se concentrer sur son petit-déjeuner. En vérité, mon entrevue avec Frank ne m'avait pas laissée autant de marbre que je ne voulais le prétendre. Je savais bien qu'il ne m'avait pas conseillé de faire profil bas dans mon intérêt propre — non, ce qui l'intéressait, le bougre, c'était son intérêt pur et simple. Monsieur avait beau être poursuiveur, il avait toujours aimé jouer perso, et même si je n'étais pas une grande menace pour sa situation de meilleur poursuiveur de Poudlard, je l'étais pour sa situation personnelle ; personne n'aimait se targuer d'avoir un boulet pour sœur, surtout si ladite sœur jouait minablement au Quidditch — et encore plus chez les Greenwood, sans vouloir balancer. J'étais tellement retournée que, pour me calmer, je cherchai à innover et pensai à remplacer le lait par du jus de citrouille dans mes céréales, histoire de me changer les idées.

« Tu sais, je pense que c'est une bonne initiative, remarqua très laconiquement Eddie — tellement que sur le moment, je ne compris pas où il voulait en venir.

— De quoi ? demandai-je en m'arrêtant net avec suspicion, une main prête à se renfermer sur la bouteille de jus de citrouille — zut alors, s'il se mettait lire dans mes pensées, je n'étais pas rendue.

— Le Quidditch.

— Bof, il a peut-être raison, tentai-je en réprimant le grognement délicat que j'avais l'habitude de faire quand j'étais contrariée »

Soulagée qu'il n'ait pas deviné mes intentions premières, je reposai le jus de citrouille, préférant m'abstenir de toute expérience peu conventionnelle dès le petit-déjeuner.

« Après tout, j'aurais pu attendre un an de plus, qu'il s'en aille, ajoutai-je avec aigreur. Il n'aurait rien eu à perdre à ce moment-là. Je vais gâcher toute sa septième année. »

Et malgré ce que j'avais pu penser, malgré le fait que ma famille m'ait toujours posé des bâtons — que dis-je, des branches d'arbre — dans les roues et que j'avais enfin une occasion de prouver que je pouvais leur fermer le clapet, l'idée de gâcher toute la dernière année de Frank — ou Franky — ne m'emplissait pas d'une joie incommensurable et irrépressible. Malgré mes airs ronchons et le fait que je ne sache exprimer mes émotions autrement que par grognements et plaintes, j'étais loin d'être méchante et s'il y avait bien une chose que je répudiais plus que le dimanche, c'était le manque de respect.

C'est maussade que je mangeai mon petit-déjeuner pourtant délicieux, puis l'humeur massacrante qu'Eddie et moi montâmes les escaliers pour un double cours de métamorphose — sérieusement, celui qui a inventé cette matière n'avait ni cœur ni esprit. Inutile de le préciser, mais j'étais encore plus nulle en métamorphose que sur un balai — voilà qui promet, n'est-ce pas ? Ma seule consolation en cours de métamorphose était que nous le partagions avec Emma, qu'Eddie et moi considérions comme une proche amie, de Poufsouffle.

Emma était tout ce que j'aspirais à être dans la vie. Elle savait toujours ce qu'elle désirait, s'exprimait comme une oratrice hors pair, voyait le bien dans chaque personne qu'elle pouvait croiser, adressait la parole à tout le monde sans rougir ou sans bégayer lamentablement, et surtout, elle était douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Mon exact opposé, en outre. Fichtre. Quel portrait peu glorifiant de ma pauvre petite personne.

« Amy, Eddie, s'écria Emma quand nous arrivâmes à la porte de l'antre de la vieille McGonagall. »

Oh, j'oubliais, Emma a un défaut : elle m'appelle Amy, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, que je lui rappelle ma haine envers ce surnom ou que je me taise et pince les lèvres. L'adage « personne n'est parfait » lui siérait pourtant parfaitement si mon prénom n'était doté que d'une ou deux syllabes.

« Alors petite cachottière, murmura mon amie pendant que nous installions nos plumes et parchemins sur les tables, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu t'étais inscrite aux essais de Serdaigle.

— On ne s'est pas vues depuis le Poudlard Express, rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules. Je n'allais pas t'envoyer un hibou exprès, à l'origine ma candidature était censée être secrète, ajoutai-je en baissant la voix — ces crétins de Serdaigle devant nous s'étaient retournés et nous fixaient sans vergogne.

— Je suis sûre que tu vas être épatante, reprit Emma sans se soucier outre mesure des regards inquisiteurs qui s'étaient posés sur nous dans la salle.

— Ah, marmottai-je en me tassant sur mon siège, mes joues se couvrant de cette insupportable couleur rouge homard que je prenais lorsque j'étais gênée.

— Je le pense, ajouta-t-elle tendrement sans remarquer mes yeux la suppliant de se taire. D'ailleurs le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle compte assister aux essais, je suis certaine que ceux de Serpentard et Gryffondor seront présents aussi. Et ne t'avise pas de changer d'avis à cause de ça ! gronda-t-elle, mais je ne l'écoutais plus. »

J'étais soudainement prise de nausées — j'avais pensé à tous les scenarii possibles mais pas à celui-ci. Me ridiculiser devant les Serdaigle aurait été cuisant, peut-être n'y aurais-je pas survécu, du moins la première semaine, mais j'aurais quand même pu soudoyer les quelques spectateurs de ne jamais dévoiler ce qui avait pu se passer sur le terrain de Quidditch. Seulement je n'avais pas pensé que tout le monde serait si attiré par une pauvre gamine de quinze ans maigrichonne et grognonne juste à cause de son nom de famille... Je n'étais pas sûre de survive à l'opprobre général. Et même si j'étais une Greenwood, je préférais passer pour une pleutre que mourir noyée dans l'humiliation.

La semaine passa étonnamment vite — vous savez, cette théorie épouvantable qui dit que moins vous êtes pressés d'effectuer quelque chose, et plus vite la date arrive. Eh bien ce n'est pas une théorie mais la vérité la plus blessante. Je fus si tendue pendant les quelques jours qui me séparaient des essais que j'oubliais les encouragements des élèves juste après les avoir reçus — j'étais également incapable de distinguer les visages de mes admirateurs qui se brouillaient dans mon esprit aussitôt que je les avais croisés — et c'est avec courage — ou folie, et je pencherais plus pour cette option — que je m'engouffrai dans les vestiaires le dimanche après-midi des essais de Quidditch, pleurant intérieurement en entendant la foule qui s'installait dans les gradins. Décidément, j'aurais préféré me terrer dans la pleutrerie la plus complète plutôt que d'affronter ça.

* * *

Encore une fois, je souhaite remercier Docteur Citrouille pour ses encouragements et de trouver le temps d'être une beta fantastique, merci Citrouille!

Merci à ceux qui m'encouragent et merci à tous ceux et celles qui passeront leur chemin sur ce chapitre!

Des bisous sur vos têtes.

AppleCherrypie


	3. Chapitre 2 — Amelia Greenwood, enchantée

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 de cette chère Amelia Greenwood ! Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui me soutiennent :)  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_ — _**Amelia Greenwood, experte en humiliation cuisante, enchantée !**_

Je m'avançai laborieusement dans le vestiaire, tremblante des orteils au cuir chevelu. J'aurais dû me réjouir d'entrer enfin dans cette salle bénie, mais ces murs, que j'avais imaginés si purs et amènes, me semblaient cracher des flammes en ricanant sur mon triste sort. On aurait dessiné trois gigantesques "six" avec du sang que je me serais sentie aussi bien accueillie que lorsque j'entrai, fuyant les regards des filles déjà en tenue.

Aïe. Première difficulté : comment allais-je m'habiller ? Mes parents n'avaient jamais trouvé utilité à me pourvoir d'une tenue de Quidditch — après tout, pourquoi s'embêter hein ? — aussi me retrouvai-je flanquée au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants, en jean et baskets, le visage rouge homard. Mais dans quoi m'étais-je embourbée, crédiou !

« Tu es perdue ? demanda une des filles d'un ton mielleux — exactement comme si j'avais eu trois ans.

— Euh, ben euh, voui, non, bafouillai-je — mon visage me brûlait tellement que j'imaginais bien l'abominable couleur aubergine qu'il devait avoir atteint à l'heure qu'il était.

— Idiote, siffla une autre entre ses dents et pendant un instant je crus qu'elle s'adressait à moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, Greenwood, ajouta-t-elle en insistant sur mon nom alors que l'autre émettait un stupide « Oooh! » indiquant qu'elle avait compris sa bourde, on va te trouver une robe et des bottes. Où est ton balai ? ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »

Je restai muette un instant, gravant l'absurdité de la scène dans ma mémoire pour le reste de mes jours, puis un fou rire s'étrangla dans ma gorge en un gargouillis horrible — je venais de prendre conscience que je n'avais même pas de balai en ma possession. Formidable ! Quelle après-midi fantastique ! Quel jour étions-nous ? Dimanche. Quelle délicieuse coïncidence !

Quand ma coéquipière Serdaigle comprit que j'étais arrivée les mains et les poches aussi vides qu'un de mes tiroirs de chaussettes — était-ce ma faute si elles disparaissaient toutes au fil du temps ? Non. —, elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un rire démentiel émana de ma bouche, échappant à mon contrôle, et je dus m'asseoir pour ne pas me rouler en boule, bien que l'idée de me transformer en hérisson effrayé était plus que tentante.

Une fois calmée, je suivis la première fille dans une espèce de demi-conscience jusqu'à une étagère où étaient entreposés les rechanges. Aussi naturelle qu'un automate, j'enfilai une robe qui ressemblait plus à plusieurs morceaux de chiffons rapiécés de trop nombreuses fois, et dont l'odeur n'était pas spécialement ragoûtante. Bon. Même si j'étais loin d'être lucide, au moins, j'étais habillée et on m'avait dégoté un balai convenable.

Et maintenant quoi ? Je devais marcher fièrement hors des vestiaires et saluer la plèbe ? Et après ? Monter sur mon balai, serpenter quelque temps autour du Souafle et m'acharner à attraper le Vif d'Or ou m'appliquer à ne pas me tordre les poignets en m'emparant d'une batte ? Ou alors je pourrais simplement nier mon appartenance aux Greenwood, accuser la direction de s'être méprise et d'avoir changé une lettre de mon nom de famille à mon entrée à l'école, me lancer un sort et dégobiller l'intégralité de mon repas sur les pieds du capitaine pour qu'il me renvoie aussi sec aux vestiaires, me blesser volontairement et annoncer que, quel dommage ! je ne pourrais pas jouer — mais ayant une frousse dantesque de la moindre petite douleur, je laissai tomber cette option.

Malheureusement, mes petites conspirations tombèrent illico à l'eau — dans ma semi-conscience, j'avais docilement suivi mes « coéquipières » sur le terrain — ah les traîtresses ! Je sentis mes jambes lâcher et dus me retenir à mon balai pour ne pas m'étaler minablement sur le sol. La honte me tordit les entrailles et me donna la nausée quand je levai les yeux — mais, malheureuse, comment l'idée de ce geste aussi abject a pu te monter à la tête ? Mon cœur s'amusait à battre aussi vite qu'un balai à réactions alors que je m'apercevais que les gradins, quoique loin d'être remplis, grouillaient d'élèves de toutes les couleurs. Véritable boule de nerfs, je suivis les autres jusqu'au milieu du terrain, priant pour la rédemption.

« Bonjour à tous, lança bientôt le capitaine — j'avais oublié son nom, appelons-le Bob. »

Le silence s'installa immédiatement sur le terrain et dans les gradins. Avec mes oreilles bouchées par l'angoisse, les sons avaient été étouffés et je pris conscience de l'ampleur des bavardages autour de nous maintenant qu'on pouvait entendre les Joncheruines voler — quoi ? mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

« Bien, continua Bob en criant à moitié — et heureusement, parce qu'avec ce fichu coton dans les oreilles, je n'entendais pas grand chose —, nous allons commencer par un petit test de vol, rien de bien méchant. Par groupes de quatre, vous allez faire deux tours de terrain. Pendant le premier je regarderai votre maintien, et durant le second, je vous demanderai de pousser votre balai au maximum, c'est compris ? »

Quelques « oui » assez timides eurent l'audace de lui répondre, je restai résolument muette, consciente de la catastrophe qui découlerait de l'ouverture de mes lèvres.

Le premier groupe prit son envol. Je les regardai à peine, la vision floutée par l'horreur dans laquelle je m'étais empêtrée.

« Tu viens Greenwood ? C'est à nous, m'intima la fille qui m'avait aidée dans les vestiaires. »

Je- Quoi ? Pardon ? Je... Qui, moi ? Ahahah. Nope. Nopenopenope.

Mon cerveau eut la merveilleuse idée de se déconnecter à ce moment-là. Aussi péniblement que dans un rêve, je m'avançai, enfourchai mon balai qui tremblait tout autant que moi, et, serrant les dents et les fesses, je laissai mon balai s'envoler, les yeux à demi fermés pour m'épargner un spectacle aussi ridicule que pitoyable.

Je tentai de garder les yeux suffisamment ouverts sur mon trajet, histoire de ne pas me fracasser sur les gradins, malgré l'étourdissement qui m'écrasait le crâne et la mollesse de mes bras tenant à peine le manche de mon pseudo-balai. Heureusement pour ma dignité, l'air frais me ragaillardit et je fixai autant que je le pus des points précis pour ne pas ressentir l'horrible vertige dont je souffrais habituellement. Le premier tour fut étonnamment simple — non. — mais quand nous nous apprêtâmes à entamer le second, je sentis mon corps entier se crisper. Je n'avais tout de même pas oublié comment accélérer en balai ?! Ça aurait été le pompon. Imitant ma voisine, je me penchai en avant et bandai mes muscles au maximum ; je me sentis projetée en arrière mais, grâce au ciel, j'étais tellement crispée que je ne décollai pas de mon balai et accélérai autant que celui-ci me l'autorisait.

Je mis un pied flageolant au sol et, secouée de spasmes, je suivis les autres et nous rejoignîmes le premier groupe qui nous acclama en nous souriant. Merlin, j'avais réussi à passer la première épreuve sans tomber, que pouvais-je espérer de plus ? La pression se relâcha soudainement et je tombai à genoux sur le sol humide, sous les yeux ahuris de mes coéquipiers.

« Faites pas gaffe, marmonnai-je en me balançant d'avant en arrière pour me donner du courage. »

Je respirai exagérément fort — bien qu'il fût connu que je n'exagérais absolument _rien_ — pour oublier ces instants terribles que je venais de vivre. Dire que ça n'avait été qu'un échauffement. Damned. Il n'était pas trop tard pour prétexter un mal de ventre, surtout avec l'affiche que je me payais à ce moment-là, roulée en boule dans l'herbe, mais quelque chose m'empêchait de me plonger tout entière dans ma couardise qui devait certainement jouer aux cartes dans son placard à l'heure qu'il était ; j'avais réussi à me prouver que j'étais capable de tenir sur un balai. Pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

Pourquoi ne pas continuer hein, mais bravo Amelia, bravo, dix sur dix ! pensai-je avec acrimonie quand Bob appela le deuxième groupe — donc le mien — pour passer les essais de gardien. Claquant des dents et des fesses, je me postai sur mon balai et montai lentement dans les airs, cherchant à me positionner convenablement, me contorsionnant avec difficulté. Une première concurrente se plaça devant les trois gigantesques buts ; notre objectif était de tester ses réflexes. N'ayant jamais tenu un Souafle dans mes mains, je n'étais pas très enchantée de devoir jouer les poursuiveuses... mais trop tard, Bob venait de siffler le coup d'envoi. On me lança le Souafle avec conviction, mais je n'étais pas prête ; comment étais-je censée tenir sur mon balai et attraper la boule rouge, tout ça _en même temps_? Je lâchai péniblement une main du manche et la tendit pour attraper le Souafle... qui atterrit sur ma tête, rebondit et termina sa course sur le sol.

Si je n'avais pas eu honte au point de désirer disparaître, j'aurais certainement entendu quelques rires dans le public — mais j'étais beaucoup trop occupée à pester intérieurement, encore heureux.

« Greenwood, tu te concentres un peu ? me cria Bob.

— Oh, eh, tu te calmes Bobby, je fais de mon mieux ! Hurlai-je contre mon gré. »

Je me pétrifiai, horrifiée par ma propre voix. Le stress me mettait dans des états pas possibles, oui, c'était ça, c'était le stress... Le brave Bob regarda mon visage cramoisi avec des yeux exorbités et bafouilla.

« Bon euh... Tu préfères peut-être te mettre dans les buts ? »

Je hochai la tête, me promettant intérieurement de travailler sur mon agressivité lorsque je pouvais être exposée à des tensions quelconques. Eddie m'aiderait sûrement... Oh, par Merlin ! Eddie ne devait pas être dans les gradins, il détestait le Quidditch. Ouf. Le savoir épargné de cette démonstration monstrueuse me remontait un peu le moral.

« Bonne chance, grommela la fille que je remplaçais aux buts. »

J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté — et de travers, pour couronner le tout — et toussai à m'en recracher les poumons tout en me stabilisant péniblement. Je sentais les regards perçants derrière moi et entendais les ricanements sonores et les railleries de quelques énergumènes peu fréquentables. Aussi raide qu'une statue tremblotante de partout sur mon balai, j'attendis le coup de sifflet de Bob, me préparant mentalement à l'épreuve qui m'attendait.

J'étais allée tellement loin, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Greenwood or not Greenwood ? Prends ça dans les dents Franky.

Bob siffla le coup d'envoi. Mes dents s'amusaient à faire des claquettes et quand bien même ce fût désagréable d'avoir un ballet dans la bouche, je me concentrai sur le Souafle de toute la force dont j'étais dotée. J'avais lu des tonnes et des tonnes de bouquins sur l'art d'être gardien, mais lever les mains et rester stabilisée sur son balai était plus réalisable en théorie qu'en pratique. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai vers l'anneau de gauche quand on m'envoya le Souafle et réussit — il s'en fallu tout de même de peu — à ne pas tomber _et_ à éviter que la petite boule rouge n'entre dans le cercle doré.

Des « Aah ! » s'élevaient alors que je me débattais pour garder au moins une jambe sur mon balai. Le souffle court, mais exaltante, je me replaçai, le visage rougi par l'effort, la honte et la fierté — reprends ça dans les dents, Franky. Bob demanda cinq autres essais. Je réussis, toujours à peu de chose près, à éloigner le Souafle de l'anneau de droite et me replaçai directement à l'anneau central — ne _jamais_ rester sur les côtés, m'avait appris _Le Quidditch pour les Nuls_.

Je commençais à prendre un peu d'assurance, quand bien même j'étais toujours aussi crispée de l'arrière-train et que mes dents continuaient leur insupportable cadence, mais j'étais tellement concentrée que mon mal de mer s'était volatilisé. À la quatrième tentative, j'arrivai même à ne pas flancher sur mon balai, alors que je levai les deux mains. Bob siffla le dernier coup et, enhardie par mes quatre premières tentatives rudement réussies, je regardai les poursuiveuses zigzaguer vers moi. Je crus un instant qu'elles allaient envoyer le Souafle dans l'anneau de gauche, aussi étais-je préparée pour celui-ci, mais au dernier moment, elles se décidèrent pour l'anneau de droite. Prise de court, je tournai violemment mon balai et faillis tomber à la renverse, ce qui me coûta certainement une seconde de trop. Je me ruai sur mon objectif et essayai de shooter dans le Souafle mais trop tard ; je le regardai, impuissante, voleter de l'autre côté pendant que des acclamations dégoûtées éclataient derrière nous.

Je n'eus cependant pas le loisir de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer ; on m'avait prévenue que mon balai n'était plus tout jeune, mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il ne s'arrêtât pas quand je lui en donnai l'ordre. Au lieu de me poser en douceur, il fonça sur l'anneau le plus proche. Je n'eus pas le temps de baisser la tête, mon crâne avait déjà heurté le métal doré.

* * *

Ma tête tournait encore quand j'ouvris les yeux pour apercevoir le visage peu affable de la pourtant si délicate Mme Pomfresh. Je refermai les yeux en grimaçant. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à cogner deux barres de métal près de mes oreilles et qu'un insecte s'était faufilé dans mon crâne et me dévorait de l'intérieur. Prodigieux. Le rêve.

« Les visites sont terminées, si je dois le répéter encore une fois...! grondait Mme Pomfresh dans mes oreilles meurtries. »

J'entendis des bruits de pas précipités, puis la porte se refermer et Pompom, en râlant, déboucha une bouteille à côté de moi, dont les effluves me retournèrent le cœur.

« Oh, ne grimacez pas Miss Greenwood, au moins vous n'aurez plus cette vilaine bosse d'ici demain. »

Qu- Une bosse ? Je ricanai bêtement en donnant un coup de pied monumental à ce que j'avais cru être un insecte — en pensée, bien sûr — mais m'arrêtai bien vite quand ma bosse m'élança de nouveau et grimaçai.

« Ça vous fait rire, hein ? On n'a pas idée de donner des vieux balais à des essais de Quidditch, quelle idée saugrenue. »

Ah, mais oui, les essais. Quelle idée saugrenue, je ne vous le fais pas dire.

« Quand vous vous sentirez mieux, avalez ça, et dormez. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de grommeler une réponse qu'elle était déjà partie.

Je me tournai dans mon lit, essayant d'échapper aux relents insoutenables de la potion infernale posée à mon chevet. J'avais du mal à me rappeler les événements de la journée tant mon crâne me semblait lourd et mes idées compliquées à rassembler de manière cohérente. Je me souvenais uniquement d'un coup vigoureux au niveau de mon front et peut-être un Souafle et mes dents claquant les unes contre les autres.

« C'est gentil de me tenir compagnie, lança une voix amusée alors que je clignais des yeux et passai une main floue devant mon visage pour vérifier que je n'étais pas devenue aveugle. »

Je sursautai et manquai de tomber de mon lit. La vision obscurcie par le contrecoup de ma cruelle blessure, je tournai la tête dans toutes les directions pour apercevoir, dans le lit voisin au mien, celui que je connaissais sous le pseudonyme de Charlie Weasley — loin de moi l'idée de me compter parmi ses plus ferventes admiratrices, mais je devais admettre que ce jeune homme avait un certain don en Quidditch et penser qu'il pouvait égaler mes frères et sœurs me faisait jubiler plus que de raison. Je hochai la tête, gênée, et sentis mes joues se colorer. Ah, moi qui pensais être tranquille, je m'étais lourdement trompée. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on me voit en mauvaise posture ..? Les souvenirs resurgissaient, lancinants, dans ma tête meurtrie, et j'avais très peu d'inclination à discutailler avec lui — ou avec n'importe qui d'autre à part mon orgueil blessé.

Dire que je ne connaissais même pas les résultats de mes essais... J'avais peu de chances d'être retenue, certes, n'ayons pas peur des mots, mais cet après-midi, bien que lamentable... Non, d'accord, elle avait été lamentable, point barre. Et même me retrouver flanquée d'un éphèbe comme pouvait l'être ce charmant Weasley ne me remontait pas le moral. En plus il parlait beaucoup trop fort.

« Tu es Amy Greenwood non ? continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation — attendez, « Amy » ?! Raaah.

— Amelia, grommelai-je en me détournant.

— Pardon ? cria-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je m'appelle Amelia, répétai-je fort étonnée, en poussant sur ma voix éraillée à force de ne pas avoir parlé pendant ma convalescence. Et toi tu es Charlie Wheatley ? ajoutai-je en me trompant délibérément — quoi ? Il m'avait appelée Amy, j'avais le droit d'être un poil peau-de-vache aussi. D'ailleurs je l'appellerai toujours comme ça maintenant. Toc.

— Super ! hurla mon voisin en m'adressant un large sourire. Tu dois être contente. »

Que-Quoi ? Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds alors qu'il levait les deux pouces à mon attention, visiblement très content. Je m'assurai qu'il n'y avait personne à qui il aurait pu s'adresser mais nous étions décidément seuls, à l'exception d'un autre garçon qui dormait à poings fermés.

Au secours.

Mme Pomfresh sortit de son bureau au moment où il se mettait à chanter — hurler plutôt — _Mais qui a volé mon chaudron_ — heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que même cachée au fond de ma couette, je n'aurais pas été tranquille — et accourut, une potion dans la main.

« Ah, je vous jure, l'entendis-je marmonner, ces disputes dans les couloirs, j'en ai ma claque. Taisez-vous donc, Mr Weasley, et buvez ça. »

Wheatley but la petite fiole que lui tendait Mme Pomfresh et tomba lourdement sur son oreiller, les yeux fermés, mais je ne m'autorisai à lâcher le bord de mes couvertures que quand elle se tourna vers moi.

« Je suis désolée, Miss Greenwood, Mr Weasley et Mr Stevenford ont été victimes d'une échauffourée dans les couloirs ce matin, tous les deux victimes du sortilège de Sourdoreilles, c'est bien dommage d'être sourd comme un pot à cet âge-là, se crut-elle obligée d'ajouter. Je pensais que la dose que je leur avais administrée marcherait suffisamment bien pour les faire dormir, mais visiblement, elle a fortement assommé l'esprit de Mr Weasley qui ne l'entendait pas ainsi. »

Ah, la vieille Pompom, toujours le mot pour rire ! Je ricanai mais me tus en voyant les sourcils de l'infirmière se redresser avec mépris.

« Vous aussi, vous devriez dormir, me confia-t-elle d'une voix glacée. »

Je me hâtai de me mettre en pyjama, puis de prendre la fiole à côté de ma tête et, malgré les miasmes dégoûtants, je m'obligeai à l'avaler sans la recracher illico-presto. Je sentis l'épais liquide passer ma gorge et s'étaler dans mon corps avec autant de grâce que de la confiture qu'on aurait laissée couler dans des tuyaux et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Pouah », je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Aïe. Ma tête. J'ouvris les yeux et avalai péniblement ma salive. Mes lèvres me semblaient soudées et ma bouche collante et pâteuse. Je me trouvais — toujours — à l'infirmerie, mais cette fois, le soleil filtrant à travers les fenêtres donnait un certain charme à l'endroit. Si tant est qu'on pouvait trouver une infirmerie charmante.

Je me redressai en pestant contre ma bosse, contre mon fichu balai et contre Bob qui avait décidé de me faire une bonne bouffonnade en bluffant sur son dernier tir — ah, quelle bonne fumisterie, s'il voyait comme je me gausse, là, maintenant ! Et quelle idiote d'avoir eu l'idée de tenter ces essais, non mais, quelle fromagerie, tout un beau bastringue pour pas grand chose.

Un bruit à ma droite me fit tourner la tête — Wheatley préparait ses affaires. Il avait des cernes violets sous les yeux et perdu son air très enjoué — tant mieux, ça avait été quelque peu effrayant. Quand il s'aperçut que j'étais réveillée, il tourna la tête vers moi et se mit à rougir en baissant aussitôt les yeux — visiblement, il se souvenait de sa démonstration de chant de la veille.

« Bonjour, maugréa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

— 'Jour, marmonnai-je pâteusement. »

L'autre garçon pliait également ses affaires sans m'accorder un seul coup d'œil ou un bonjour, et je restai confortablement sous la couette sans m'en formaliser — après tout, peu de personnes pouvaient se targuer de faire la grasse matinée le lundi matin.

Malheureusement, mon idyllique lundi matin se trouva chamboulé quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur mon cher Bob qui, l'air assez gêné, se dirigea vers moi sans un mot pour Wheatley ou l'autre garçon. Je me recroquevillai dans mon lit et rougis furieusement. Sacré Bob.

« Salut Greenwood, hum, écoute, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença-t-il en se trémoussant légèrement sur place. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Bobby ? s'enquit-il en premier, les sourcils froncés. »

Je me cachai davantage sous les couvertures — en plus, Wheatley avait tendu l'oreille —, rougissante au point d'atteindre une couleur pivoine.

« Euh, je ne me rappelais pas ton prénom, avouai-je piteusement, le nez dans la couette.

— Je m'appelle Dereck.

— Ah, marmonnai-je, ça pouvait porter à confusion. Je préfère Bob. »

Si Wheatley émit un ricanement sonore, mon ami Bob fit la moue.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de te garder dans l'équipe, m'annonça-t-il de but en blanc. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux abasourdis. Moi ? Dans l'équipe ? Mais enfin, quelle décision insensée ! Bien qu'une partie de moi — tout, en fait — se sentît terriblement flattée.

« Mais je- je n'étais pas si douée que ça, repris-je après avoir secoué la tête.

— Tu as de très bons réflexes, et malgré un vol disons... extrême, je pense qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, tu feras une gardienne très compétente. C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, tu n'as pas été formidable, mais je pense qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, tu feras une gardienne très compétente, répéta-t-il en bombant le torse. »

Oui, bon, ça va, on a compris, me retins-je de répliquer. Je le savais, que je n'étais pas « compétente », pas la peine d'appuyer un peu plus sur le bleu — derrière nous, Wheatley affichait un sourire enchanté. Débile cet énergumène.

« Par contre, évite de me dire « tu te calmes Bobby » au prochain entraînement, d'accord ? Me fit-il remarquer avec un rictus. J'afficherai les dates et heures dans la salle commune. À plus. »

Et il tourna les talons après m'avoir adressé un sourire timide. Je restai le nez sous les couvertures, le visage brûlant, n'osant pas bouger. Wheatley eut la décence de ne pas éclater de rire devant moi. En grommelant, je m'enfonçai dans mes couvertures.

« Si on me cherche, je serai dans les égouts en train de noyer les maigres restes de ma dignité, marmottai-je avec humeur. »

Cette fois, mon voisin éclata de rire. Super. Le lundi matin pourri par excellence.

« Désolé, ricana la voix étouffée de Wheatley. Au moins, nous sommes à ex aecquo niveau humiliation. »

Je relevai mes couvertures en grognant — j'avais à présent la confirmation qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de ses délires de la veille. Weasley — pardon, Wheatley — balança son sac sur son épaule et tendit la main vers moi en affichant un sourire mutin.

« Charlie Weasley, expert en chansons ringardes, enchanté.

— Amelia Greenwood, répondis-je en lui serrant la main sans trop comprendre mon geste, experte en humiliation cuisante, enchantée. »

* * *

ENCORE un immense merci à Citrouille, béta fantastique qui supporte mes délais d'écriture un peu erratiques!

Merci également aux lecteurs/lectrices, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :). Je me pas mal amusée à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à le lire!

Et comme je suis assez nulle dans les annonces de fin de chapitre et que de toutes façons, j'oublie toujours quelque chose que j'aurais voulu dire, je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi et à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant :D

AppleCherrypie


	4. Chapitre 3 — Née Greenwood

**Bonsoir!  
**

 **Petite note de début de chapitre avant de débuter ce chapitre 3 (lors du précédent chapitre j'avais marqué "me revoilà avec le chapitre 3" mais c'était une erreur, ce n'était que le chapitre 2).**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à tous et toutes de passer votre chemin et de lire ces quelques lignes, ça me fait énormément plaisir! Merci à La Mandragore de Nantes, Khatanou, Catherine F. qui lisent régulièrement, vous êtes fantastiques! Et merci à Guest qui a posté un commentaire et à qui je n'ai donc pas pu répondre. Merci beaucoup ! **

**Ensuite, il est vrai que ça fait un moment déjà que je n'avais pas posté. J'avais prévu de poster plus régulièrement, mais c'est pour une raison toute simple : j'ai commencé à travailler, je commence tôt et finis très tard, et pendant toute la journée je suis entourée d'une centaine d'enfants d ans, autant dire que je ne suis pas très très productive (autant pour écrire que pour lire) le soir! D'où mon retard sur pas mal de fictions, ce que j'espère, vous comprendrez, mais je n'oublie personne, et note aux auteurs que je lis : vous entendrez parler de moi très bientôt!**

 **Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents :D!**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 — Née Greenwood, pour le meilleur et pour le pire**_

Je tentai d'atermoyer le plus possible ma sortie de l'infirmerie, prétextant un mal de crâne virulent, mais à mon grand désespoir, la vieille Pompom n'était pas dupe ; dès que je tendis une main vers ma bosse désormais inexistante en grimaçant tel un crapaud constipé, lâchant un râle rauque et parfaitement convaincant, elle fronça les sourcils, posa les poings sur les hanches et s'écria d'un air hargneux :

« Vous allez très bien Miss Greenwood, maintenant rassemblez vos affaires et ouste ! retournez en cours ! »

Et c'est donc en ronchonnant que je m'habillai, posai mon sac sur mon épaule et me dirigeai vers la lourde porte que je fis mine de ne pas réussir à pousser tant mes bras me faisaient « souffrir ». Mon effort, ponctué d'un « Pfffffiouuuuu ! » saisissant de réalisme, n'acheva pas de la convaincre, et quand je tournai la tête pour me plaindre d'un sortilège de Moudubras, elle attendait, les bras croisés, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils en venaient presque à se toucher, et malgré son apparence ridicule, je m'abstins de rire et déguerpis aussi vite qu'une gazelle poursuivie par un félin — oui, les métaphores de la savane sont mes préférées.

Il était trop tard pour que je me rende en cours — oui, oui, pour de vrai. — et beaucoup trop tôt pour descendre à la Grande Salle et y faire bombance — même si j'avais un petit creux qui faisait gargouiller mon estomac de manière peu délicate —, aussi me dirigeai-je vers la bibliothèque dans l'espoir d'emprunter un bon livre sur le Quidditch que je n'aurais pas encore eu le plaisir de lire. Après tout, je n'avais plus besoin de craindre qu'on découvrît mon amour secret pour le Noble Sport, puisque la majorité de l'école m'avait vue me contorsionner bizarrement sur mon balai bon-marché la veille. De toutes façons, maintenant que je faisais officiellement partie de l'équipe de Serdaigle, je n'avais plus à me cacher, non ?

Je faisais officiellement partie de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Gasp. Je ne prenais pas tout à fait la mesure de ces quelques petits mots et l'impact qu'ils auraient sur moi — je n'aurais qu'à regarder dans mon manuel de Divination, si je voulais connaître l'avenir. Non ? La tête un peu ailleurs, je m'engouffrai dans la bibliothèque, un sourire rêveur flottant sur mes lèvres — ah, les bonnes odeurs des livres anciens, rien de tel pour attaquer la journée ! Je faisais officiellement partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison, j'allais profiter du calme de la bibliothèque pour écrire fièrement à mes parents que je n'étais plus la petite Nullos **[1]** de la famille en attendant que la nouvelle de ma nomination se propage dans Poudlard, et je ne ressentais plus — vraiment — le besoin de me cacher pour me plonger dans la lecture d'un ouvrage sur le Noble Sport ! Toutes ces pensées roses et pailletées de sucre me plongeaient dans un bonheur qui effaçait sans peine l'épisode « Bob » du matin-même.

Prends ça dans les dents, Franky ! La petite Amelia deviendra grande !

Je m'imaginais déjà virevolter autour de mes buts. Une fringante jeune femme prête à tout pour défendre l'honneur de sa maison. Je m'imaginais déjà faire des efforts si exceptionnels que tout Poudlard me surnommerait... Euh, on me surnommerait euh... Qu'importe, un nom qui claque, on trouverait mieux que moi après tout. Bref, j'avais réussi à me prouver et à prouver à tous ceux qui avaient douté de moi qu'un chemin tout tracé, peuplé de Souafles volants et de Vifs d'Or espiègles — oublions les Cognards, c'est quand même bof les Cognards — n'attendait que moi pour le fouler et devenir Amelia Greenwood, la célèbre gardienne de Poudlard.

Malheureusement, mes rêves, ma petite bulle et mon petit nuage éclatèrent en quelque milliers de morceaux, s'écrasant sur mon bonheur en pluie de petites lames aussi mortelles qu'un tentacule vénéneux. Je sentis mes épaules s'affaisser et mon sourire se déconfire plus rapidement qu'il ne fallait de temps pour dire « Pâtacitrouille ».

« Tu paries combien qu'il a dit oui à Greenwood pour son nom de famille ? marmonnait une voix amère. Elle n'a même pas été bonne, rien à voir avec son frère. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas été parfait mais quand même, il faut savoir faire la part des choses.

— Hum, répondit distraitement son camarade, certainement penché sur un devoir ou un ouvrage plus intéressant que le sujet « Amelia Greenwood ».

— Je suis dégoûté. »

Je ne vis pas mes détracteurs et ne tentai en aucun cas de les voir ; rassemblant toute la veulerie dont j'étais encore dotée, je fis demi-tour et, cachée sous mes cheveux que je me maudis d'avoir coupés avant la rentrée, je sortis de la bibliothèque, les yeux et les joues en feu.

Bob m'aurait-il vraiment poignardée dans le dos au point de me garder dans l'équipe uniquement parce que j'étais pourvue du patronyme « Greenwood » ? L'idée me glaça et la jolie jeune fille imaginaire de mes rêves — qui avait été moi pendant un très court instant — tomba lamentablement de son balai en poussant un grand cri de détresse. J'ignorais si j'étais en colère ou triste, mais je me trouvais décidément très bête de ne pas avoir tout de suite envisagé cette possibilité. Bras ballants au milieu d'un couloir, je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir convenablement, aussi commençai-je à me diriger vers la Grande Salle quand bien même l'heure ne s'y prêtait pas.

« Tu en fais, une tête, me lança Emma en fronçant les sourcils quand elle me rejoignit dans la Grande Salle à la table des Serdaigle. »

Un « J'ai la dalle » marmonné entre mes dents encore grinçantes fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Elle lança un regard étonné et perplexe sur mon assiette, dans laquelle je triturais un morceau de pain aux céréales.

« Bon allez, balance, reprit mon amie en s'égayant. C'est parce qu'on n'a pas réussi à venir te voir avant que tu ne te réveilles ? Pomfresh nous a renvoyés, Eddie et moi, quand on a voulu te faire coucou.

— Ah, c'était vous, marmonnai-je tout en continuant mon activité peu intellectuelle.

— Oui, répondit Emma en se servant de légumes et de frites. Bon, Amy, tu devrais manger. »

Je tiquai et un rictus s'étala sur mes lèvres quand je relevai la tête pour me servir à mon tour une plâtrée de pâtes au fromage et au jambon — rien de tel pour se remonter le moral. Emma me jetait des coups d'œil trop fréquemment pour que je puisse croire en son air d'angelot innocent, mais je décidai de jouer l'imbécile et ne fis aucun commentaire. Je n'avais franchement pas envie de parler Quidditch avec qui que ce fût.

Eddie nous rejoignit peu de temps après et m'adressa un sourire bienveillant en s'asseyant en face de moi. Je mâchouillais un morceau de fromage grillé, toujours de très mauvais poil, et toujours peu encline à papoter de mes états d'âme. J'avais décidé que j'étais en colère, et surtout très déçue par la décision de Bob de me garder dans l'équipe non pour mes compétences. Ce n'était franchement pas très pro de sa part. Ah, c'est pas facile quand on a un ascenseur à la place où les émotions devraient être rangées.

« Bon, Amy, lâcha Emma alors que je terminais mon dessert et m'apprêtais à partir en cours plus tôt pour m'épargner ses commentaires, ce qui te tracasse, c'est que tu n'as pas été nommée dans l'équipe de Serdaigle ? »

Quoi ?!

Je me crispai et grinçai des dents. Eddie se figea dans son geste et garda sa petite cuillère proche de ses lèvres en levant des yeux de rapace vers moi alors que mon visage rougissait sous la colère.

« Comment ça je n'ai pas été nommée ? Figure-toi que si, fulminai-je en répondant entre mes dents pour que l'information n'arrive pas dans des oreilles trop inquisitrices.

— C'est vrai ? s'étrangla Emma alors qu'Eddie reposait sa cuillère sans rien dire, le visage pensif. Oh, Amy je suis tellement désolée ! C'était terriblement indélicat de ma part, tu comprends, hier, on ne savait pas bien, vu que tu n'as pas passé tous les essais et en plus, tu fais vraiment la tête... Mais je savais que tu avais parfaitement joué, je le savais ! ajouta-t-elle en applaudissant bruyamment, créant un centre d'intérêt autour de nous.

— Oh, cesse ton hypocrisie, j'ai été lamentable, répliquai-je amèrement. »

Vexée, Emma cessa aussitôt de sourire et, rougissante de honte, je posai ma main sur la sienne pour tenter de réparer ma bourde.

« Excuse-moi Em'. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs parce que je pense que Bob m'a gardée uniquement parce que je suis une Greenwood.

— Bob ? Répéta mon amie en ouvrant des yeux ronds, oubliant toute forme d'animosité. Ton capitaine s'appelle Bob ?

— Pas vraiment, grommelai-je, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— C'était une éventualité à laquelle il fallait s'attendre, coupa Eddie avec philosophie en haussant les épaules.

— Mais non, il t'a gardée parce que malgré tes airs de froussarde, tu as quand même arrêté quatre tirs sur cinq.

— D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, reprit Eddie alors que je souriais légèrement, enhardie par les encouragements d'Emma, beaucoup d'autres ont réussi à arrêter les cinq tirs.

— Bob s'est certainement dit qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, tu serais plus forte que les autres, corrigea Emma en fusillant Eddie du regard alors que mes épaules comme mon moral s'effondraient. Après tout, c'est si grave s'il t'a gardée pour ton nom de famille ? »

Je sentais ma patience mise à rude épreuve alors que je me resservais du dessert pour décompresser.

« Oui, c'est grave ! réussis-je à articuler entre deux bouchées de gâteau à la crème, ça veut dire qu'il ne m'a pas jugée pour mes réelles capacités mais pour un talent fantasmagorique que je ne possède peut-être pas.

— D'autant plus que tout le monde s'attendait à ta nomination, et que tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu aies des inclinations à jouer comme tes frères et sœurs, reprit Eddie avec calme, ce que je doute que tu possèdes. »

Bam, dans les dents, merci Eddie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être gonflé ! s'écria Emma avec colère après avoir aperçu la sombre face que j'affichais — un vautour apprivoisé se posant sur mon épaule aurait à peine été déplacé à ce moment-là.

— Excuse-moi Amelia, c'est ce que je pense, mais loin de moi l'idée que tu puisses être qualifiée de nulle, me dit doucement Eddie avec un léger sourire en coin.

— Pourquoi tu ne nous raconterais pas comment tu as su que tu étais nommée gardienne plutôt ? Proposa Emma en lançant un regard meurtrier à Eddie. »

Avec un soupire, je leur racontai toute l'histoire, de mon manque de robes de Quidditch à l'annonce de Bob le matin-même. Les yeux d'Emma s'illuminèrent au fur et à mesure que je parlais, et j'eus peur de comprendre pourquoi.

« Charlie Weasley t'a serré la main ?! s'exclama-t-elle alors que je me faisais toute petite sur la table et qu'Eddie fronçait les sourcils — bingo, j'avais deviné pourquoi elle avait l'air si heureuse.

— Oui, enfin ça n'a rien à voir avec la choucroute, bafouillai-je, rouge comme un homard trop cuit.

— Je trouve ça très cocasse. Vraiment très cocasse.

— Moi je trouve que ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec la choucroute, répétai-je en disparaissant sous mes cheveux châtains.

— Je trouve ça formidable. Et cesse avec cette comparaison dégoûtante, me sermonna Emma — Eddie n'avait toujours rien dit, perdu dans ses pensées.

— Je trouve au contraire que ça ne présume rien de bon, dit-il alors doucement en me fixant de son regard vert. »

Emma soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mon pauvre, tu ne comprends vraiment rien.

— Ce que je comprends, c'est que Bob — tu sais qu'il s'appelle Dereck n'est-ce pas ? — n'a même pas pris la peine d'annoncer à Amelia qu'elle était acceptée en privé. Il sait que Weasley est un attrapeur hors pair et qu'il est même plutôt bon capitaine de Quidditch. S'il avait voulu qu'Amelia soit sa botte secrète, il n'aurait pas pris le risque d'annoncer de but en blanc à un adversaire, un capitaine, qui plus est, qu'il avait gardé une Greenwood dans son équipe, pour ne pas que les équipes adverses se préparent. Qu'il ait osé ne présage rien à part qu'il ne pense pas qu'Amelia soit un si grand danger pour les autres. »

Je restai muette un instant, les mains posées sur les tempes, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : regagner mon lit et m'y endormir pour ne plus jamais me réveiller. Si j'avais su que me présenter aux essais m'embourberait à ce point dans le bousin le plus total, jamais — non, jamais — je n'aurais osé mettre l'orteil sur le terrain de Quidditch. Quelle poisse, quelle mélasse, bon sang, qu'avais-je fait ?.. Je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord avec Eddie. Faire partie de l'équipe me paraissait plus une malédiction qu'une bénédiction à présent. Je gémis en prenant mon visage entre mes doigts et sentis des petites mains me tapoter les épaules.

« Amy, Amy, ne te laisse pas déborder comme ça, murmura Emma alors que j'émettais un grognement rauque et très animalier. Je pense qu'il voulait impressionner son adversaire. Ou justement, lui faire peur.

— On peut difficilement faire moins peur que moi, marmonnai-je. Je fais un mètre cinquante et quarante kilos toute mouillée. En plus Wheatley s'est moqué de moi. »

J'exagérais à peine — je mesurais peut-être un mètre soixante-deux mais n'avais jamais trouvé l'intérêt à une balance — me trouver grasse ou pas, ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première.

« Qui ça ? Franchement Amy il va falloir que tu arrêtes de changer les noms des gens, c'est perturbant.

— Il m'a appelée Amy, me justifiai-je en regardant un Eddie souriant.

— En plus il connaît ton prénom ?! S'exclama Emma en sautillant sur sa chaise. La prochaine fois, je viens avec toi pour un autographe, tu verras, quand on se l'arrachera dans les équipes nationales, ça vaudra de l'or ! »

Eddie et moi soupirâmes et je chassai d'un geste — un peu prétentieux — de la main ses idées malvenues. Wheatley m'avait toujours importé peu, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça changerait. Ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute si mon chemin avait croisé le sien au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit.

La cloche sonna et nous dûmes retourner en cours, nous promettant de reprendre notre conversation dès que possible. En vérité, je n'avais plus très envie d'en parler, mais Emma semblait si enchantée que je n'eus pas le cœur de lui avouer que ça m'embêtait. Elle prit la direction de la salle de Sortilèges et Eddie et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la Serre numéro 3.

J'écoutai à peine le professeur Chourave, préférant me concentrer sur la touffe de cheveux qui dépassait de son chapeau — beaucoup plus divertissant que les bouses de dragon. Je commençais à me demander si j'avais vraiment envie d'annoncer à mes parents ma nomination ; et si eux aussi pensaient que je n'avais pas le cran mais seulement le nom de famille adéquat ? J'étais sûre qu'ils se moqueraient de moi plutôt qu'ils ne m'encourageraient. Et Frank !

Franky était, en plus d'être mon frère, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard — depuis sa quatrième année, oui oui — et j'étais sûre qu'il allait essayer de savoir par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables le mot de la fin. Super. J'avais tellement peur de le croiser dans les couloirs que, jusqu'à ce qu'Eddie et moi fûmes paisiblement assis sur les canapés douillets de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, je zieutai chaque recoin du château, mémorisant chaque petites alcôves dans lesquelles je pourrais me jeter si d'aventure je le croisais.

Je mis tellement d'énergie à l'éviter que quand Eddie et moi montâmes à la salle commune, je tombai, éreintée, dans un fauteuil bleu nuit, tout en essayant de rassembler mes pensées du mieux que je le pouvais. Je me sentais misérable et surtout terriblement bête. Bob et quelques amis passèrent devant mon fauteuil mais je me recroquevillai, tant et si bien qu'ils passèrent sans m'accorder un regard. Toujours roulée en boule sur mon siège douillet, la joue posée sur l'accoudoir, je remarquai que Bobby accrochait un morceau de papier sur le tableau d'affichage — les dates d'entraînement de Quidditch, à n'en pas douter. Je sentis mon ventre se tordre et l'impatience que j'avais ressentie en prenant connaissance des horaires des essais se transforma en une appréhension tellement vive que je sentais tous mes muscles se crisper. Mon rêve se métamorphosait en cauchemar avec autant de grâce qu'un de mes essais de pratique aux cours de la vieille McGonagall — c'était dire à quel point c'était minable.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, fit gentiment remarquer Eddie en relevant les yeux de son livre.

— Cette histoire de Quidditch, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe, soudainement révoltée. »

C'était vrai, à la fin ! Toute cette histoire me cassait fichtrement les pieds ! J'avais seulement voulu prouver que j'étais capable de jouer correctement au Quidditch, mais j'avais fait l'erreur de faire fi de ce que pourraient penser les autres élèves, par mon appartenance à la famille Greenwood, et voilà que tout me retombait dessus. L'injustice était totale — _to-ta-le_.

« Amelia, tu aimes le Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? continua Eddie de sa voix calme en regardant toujours ma face écrasée sur l'accoudoir.

— J'adore le Quidditch, répondis-je avec un soupire. Je connais toutes les feintes, tous les coups, toutes les fautes. J'aime bien voler même si c'est difficile et qu'on ne dirait pas que j'aime bien, en vrai, marmonnai-je avec la pénible impression de m'exprimer avec autant d'aisance qu'une enfant de cinq ans.

— Alors cesse de te poser trop de questions et joue au Quidditch, reprit gentiment Eddie en posant une main sur mon épaule. Tant pis si on t'a prise parce que tu es une Greenwood, l'important c'est que tu joues au Quidditch, non ? Ce n'était pas ton rêve ?

— Si, murmurai-je. Mais, eh ho, comment tu le sais ?

— Je te connais mieux que tu ne veux l'avouer, répondit mon ami avec un sourire. »

Et j'eus beau marmonner, je me sentais très émue.

* * *

Ma pleutrerie cognait violemment contre la porte de son placard mais je tins bon. Le premier « regroupement » des joueurs de Serdaigle était prévu le mercredi soir suivant les essais, et je réussis — sans avoir trop idée de comment — à semer Frank à chaque fois que je le croisais dans les couloirs les deux jours suivant mon recrutement — mais pas seulement lui : je répudiais de croiser Bob et parfois, il m'arrivait de fuir les cheveux roux de Wheatley au détour d'un escalier.

Bob nous avait demandé de nous réunir dans la petite salle annexe aux vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch pour nous laisser le temps de nous rencontrer et de nous « connaître » — que de jolis mots, puisque j'étais persuadée de ne pas réussir à garder le contact visuel avec autre chose que la table. Ce mercredi soir-là, je sortis donc de table un peu plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire, le ventre vide et les membres en coton tant je redoutais l'espèce de réunion foireuse organisée par Bob.

Je saluai donc Eddie et Emma qui s'était installée avec nous dans l'espoir de me soutirer des informations sur Wheatley — que je n'avais pas, _bien sûr_ —, et partis de la Grande Salle, la boule au ventre et le cœur dans les chaussettes. Pour être franche, je commençais sérieusement à me demander pourquoi j'avais tant désiré intégrer l'équipe de Serdaigle. Si autrefois, me cacher pour lire mes livres de Quidditch me semblait injuste et révoltant, aujourd'hui je regrettais amèrement de pouvoir me balader tranquille sans les remarques désobligeantes sur une quelconque corruption du capitaine quant à ma nomination — certains détails que m'avait rapportés Emma étaient même sacrément dégoûtants et je n'étais pas encore très sûre d'avoir eu envie un seul instant de les connaître. C'est le moral sous les semelles et l'air las que je tournai un couloir pour me rendre dans le hall.

Et là, enfer et damnation. Sans avoir le temps de me détourner, je me cognai avec un grand « Schtonk » au chaudron que Frank tenait dans sa main.

« Aïeuh ! Imbécile, qui tient un chaudron aussi haut ? m'écriai-je en me massant le front.

— Tiens, tiens, qui voilà ? minauda Frank d'une voix glaciale, qui s'était remis de la stupeur plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru capable. Serait-ce bébé Amy ?

— Je ne m'appelle pas Amy, grondai-je minablement entre mes dents serrées par la douleur.

— C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? fut la seule réponse que j'obtins. »

Son ton glacé me fit froid dans le dos et je me figeai dans mon geste absurde, les deux mains posées sur mon front douloureux. Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous alors que Frank me regardait de son habituel air de langoustine ahurie et totalement vide d'un quelconque sentiment, et que mes joues se recouvraient de plaques rouge homard. J'attendais que la pluie de moqueries tombe sur moi, incapable de bouger ou même d'ouvrir la bouche, trop occupée à ne pas m'arrêter de respirer. Apparemment, il prit mon silence pour un « oui » car il me dévisagea encore un instant et lâcha d'un air désespérément neutre :

« Faudra que tu écrives à papa et maman pour qu'ils t'achètent un balai et des robes. »

Et sans un autre mot, il me dépassa et disparut dans le couloir.

Abasourdie, les mains toujours sur mon front, je le regardai partir en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas moqué de moi quand il le pouvait ? Attendait-il un autre moment plus propice à l'occasion ? Et pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussi à lui répliquer quelque chose ? L'insulter m'était pourtant facile, d'ordinaire... Quelle était la cause de cette très incongrue incapacité à lui répondre ? En plus, il avait raison, je n'avais toujours pas de balai en ma possession et je n'avais pas non plus osé envoyer un hibou à mes parents pour leur annoncer la — bonne ? — nouvelle. Refroidie, encore moins encline à discuter Quidditch ce soir-là, je me remis en route pour ma fichue réunion qui me brisait légèrement le coquillard.

Mais c'était sans compter l'effet « journée pourrie » : à peine avais-je effectué quelques pas que j'entendis derrière moi un « Greenwood ? » lancé avec beaucoup trop de désinvolture. J'hésitai un instant à me retourner mais c'était trop tard : mon hésitation m'avait fait perdre une seconde de trop, et Wheatley m'avait déjà rattrapée.

« Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler, m'annonça-t-il d'un air très emphatique que je ne lui avais pas vu quand il était encore à l'infirmerie. »

Quelle idée saugrenue, mais soit. Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer mon consentement, massant toujours mon front de plus en plus douloureux.

« Ça ne va pas ? Commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils devant mes mains postées sur ma tête.

— Je suis maussade, répondis-je dans un marmonnement gracieux.

— Je parlais de ton front. »

Oh ben super, comme tu peux le voir, me retins-je de dire, et je gardai le silence, bien décidée à ne pas répondre à une question aussi débile. Il me regarda un court instant, haussant un sourcil — quoi, aucun de tes amis ne te dit qu'il est « maussade » ? Raaah.

« J'aimerais assister à un de vos entraînements, un de ces jours, reprit-il en abandonnant toute politesse. Tu pourras le dire à ton capitaine ? J'avoue que j'ai oublié le nom que tu lui donnes.

— Bob.

— Bob, c'est ça, répéta-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

— Pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement ? »

J'eus droit à un haussement de sourcils trèèès agaçant et roulai mes lèvres dans ma bouche — je n'étais pas du genre colérique mais j'étais décidément très irritée ce soir, et aucun de ses gestes ne m'aidaient à me calmer.

« Parce que tu es la principale concernée, c'est toi que je veux observer, mais il me faut l'accord de Bob. Et également le tien. »

Qu-Queua ?! Pardon ? Quoi ? Mais enfin, mais quelle idée stupide, la pire idée du monde ! M'observer, moi, en entraînement de Quidditch ? Mais mais mais mais enfin ! Ahahah, mais non. Mais non mais non. N'importe quoi mais nulle, très très nulle comme idée.

« Ça va ? me demanda-t-il avec inquiétude alors qu'un rictus horrible s'affichait sur mes lèvres.

— Oui, tout est formidable, lançai-je avec un rire sans joie en tournant les talons. Tout est franchement formidable.

— Tu n'auras pas qu'à lui en parler, il viendra me voir, lança la voix de Wheatley dans mon dos. »

Je ne répondis pas et me hâtai de sortir et de me diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch, rageant intérieurement contre Frank, Wheatley, Bob et mon fichu courage qui se gaussait bien ouvertement de moi maintenant qu'il avait gagné et que ma lâcheté était obligée de rester cachée. Je sentais l'envie de pleurer — de rage — monter en moi jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se mouillent minablement. Super ! J'allais passer une réunion géniale avec mon front enflé et les larmes que je n'arrivais pas à arrêter.

Je pris ma décision aussitôt que j'entrai dans la salle et que les six paires d'yeux me dévisagèrent avec une gêne palpable.

« Tu es en retard, me fit remarquer Bob sans chaleur.

— Je démissionne, m'entendis-je prononcer avant de claquer la porte et de m'enfuir à toutes jambes hors du terrain. »

* * *

 **[1] Les Nullos sont un copyright du Docteur Citrouille :D Si vous n'avez pas encore commencé sa fiction _Pensées Pittoresques d'une Poufsouffle_... Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? **

**J'en profite donc pour la remercier, encore et toujours, pour sa patience et mes délais d'écriture très nuls!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, comme je l'ai dit, je suis un peu en proie à une non productivité nullissime en ce moment, donc je ne sais franchement pas quand le chapitre 4 va arriver... Mais je commence à y penser!**

 **Merci encore à tous et toutes!**

 **AppleCherrypie**


	5. Chapitre 4 — La feinte de Greenwood

**Bien le bonsoir, lecteurs et lectrices de l'internet :). Toute petite note avant de commencer ce chapitre 4!  
**

 **Tout d'abord, j'ai réussi, malgré mes heures de travail nulles et ma fatigue récurrente, à écrire ce chapitre 4 de manière fulgurante. Comme j'ai attendu looongtemps entre le chapitre 2 et 3, je me suis dit que j'allais poster rapidement ce chapitre 4, le chapitre 3 ayant été posté dimanche ou lundi soir... Cependant, je vais commencer à être plus régulière dans ma publication et celle-ci se fera toutes les deux semaines, je posterai le vendredi soir!**

 **Voilà :D Encore un graaand merci à tous et toutes ceux/celles qui me donnent des retours sur cette fiction, merci merci vous êtes fantastiques! N'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit positif ou négatif, bien entendu. Un petit retour, même très court, ça fait toujours bien plaisir.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 —**_ La feinte de Greenwood

« Amy sors de là.

— Nan.

— Ça fait une demi-heure que tu es enfermée, sors de là.

— Naaaan. Laisse-moi.

— Pas tant que tu resteras enfermée là dedans. Allez sors.

— J'ai dit nan ! »

J'entendis un soupire excédé à travers la porte mais préférai bouder à mort que de m'avouer vaincue — même si, en vérité, c'était déjà le cas, la honte m'avait battue à plate couture. Je resterais enfermée toute la nuit, même toute la vie s'il le fallait, tout plutôt que d'affronter Bob et n'importe quelle autre personne. Je ne me sentais pas prête pour un tel calvaire.

Je savais que j'avais touché le fond de la nullité en démissionnant sur un coup de tête de l'équipe. Plus j'y repensais, roulée en boule dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, plus j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'un nuage noir se formait au-dessus de ma tête et déversait ses flots de l'opprobre sur ma misérable petite personne. Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je _encore_ fourrée ? Et maintenant, que faire ? Retourner voir Bob, lui dire avec un sourire « nan mais je rigolais, ahah, blague » ? Ce n'était franchement pas comme si je m'étais sentie un tant soit peu _à l'aise_ depuis que j'avais décidé de jouer les Indiana Jones en terrain inconnu — même si imaginer Indiana Jones sur un balai, claquant son fouet sur les cognards me faisait rire bien malgré moi —, mais pouvais-je me décider à démissionner pour de bon ? Je n'étais plus sûre de rien.

« Amy, tu sors maintenant ! gronda la voix d'Emma au travers de la porte.

— J'ai pas envie ! lançai-je avec maturité.

— Je vais appeler le professeur Flitwick, c'est ça que tu veux ?

— Nan.

— T'as quel âge franchement ?

— J'aurai seize ans dans trois semaines, grommelai-je, pas bien fière. »

Je crus distinguer un « ben on dirait pas » marmonné tout bas mais préférai en faire fi. Ramenant les bras autour de mes genoux et calant mon menton entre mes avants-bras, je broyais du noir. J'avais eu tellement envie de prouver ma valeur que tout m'était retombé dessus. Je commençais à croire sérieusement que la seule façon dont je serais jamais heureuse était de me faire toute petite et me faire oublier de tout le monde.

Je rageai dans mes bras, poussant un râle dégoûté qui arracha un sursaut à Emma, toujours plantée devant la porte.

Il était hors de question que je sorte de ma cachette. Hors. De. Question. Aller voir Bob et m'excuser ? Non. Nenni. Jamais. Aller voir Bob tout court, même. Nooon. Il était impensable que je me confronte à lui. Pas après ma minable démission. Maintenir ma position et ne plus jouer dans l'équipe — enfin, « ne _plus »_ , mais n'importe quoi, je n'avais même pas joué du tout dans cette fichue équipe ! — ? Et qu'allaient dire les autres ? Que j'étais une dégonflée ? Je ne pourrais plus faire un pas qu'on me pointerait du doigt et qu'on chuchoterait que je n'avais pas les roubignoles assez gonflées pour oser ne serait-ce que me présenter à mes camarades. Mais si je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, étais-je vraiment obligée de continuer ? Me sentirais-je plus à l'aise si j'abandonnais tout en sachant qu'on allait me juger d'autant plus ? Et si je laissais tout tomber, que dirait Frank ?!

Raaaaah.

Ce n'était pas juste, pas juste !

« Tu pleures ? murmura Emma d'une petite voix et je vis ses pieds se rapprocher sous la porte.

— Oui ! Là, tu es contente ?

— Pas vraiment, non.

— Je ne veux pas sortir ! Je ne veux plus voir personne !

— Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à aller avouer à Bob que tu as paniqué.

— Bien sûr que si ! hoquetai-je en reniflant. »

J'aurais juré entendre un grognement étouffé et boudai davantage — si même Emma ne pouvait pas comprendre... Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

« Alors demande à ce qu'il accepte ta démission, proposa-t-elle doucement. Comme ça, tu seras libre.

— Hors de question.

— Quoi ?! Attends, je ne comprends plus rien.

— Tu imagines si je me dégonfle ? Ce serait la pire lose de la vie. Et si Frodon s'était dégonflé hein ? Il se serait passé quoi ? Ben là c'est pareil ! Même pire, pleurnichai-je.

— Hein ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! »

Je déroulai rageusement un morceau de papier toilette et tamponnai mes yeux avant de me moucher en émettant un bruit qui arracha un « rooh » poétique à Emma.

« Mais laisse-moi me moucher à la fin !

— Tu n'es qu'une... une reine de la dramaturgie !

— N'importe quoi !

— Non mais franchement, tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête, je suis sûre que si tu démissionnes, les gens auront oublié d'ici quelques jours.

— Ahah, m'esclaffai-je méchamment, mais tu ne comprends pas, ma pauvre.

— Ce que je comprends, cracha Emma avec une colère que je ne lui connaissais pas, c'est que tu m'agaces avec tes histoires pourries ! Prends un peu confiance, mince, c'est pas la mer à boire que de t'excuser devant Bob, tu n'es ni à la rue ni mourante je crois ! »

J'entendis des bruits de pas claquant sur le sol mais me bouchai les oreilles avec colère pour ne pas les entendre. Elle m'embêtait, à la fin !

Je restai assise longtemps, hésitant parfois à me relever. Mais dès que je repensais à ce qui m'attendait si je quittais cette sombre pièce, je me raidissais et ne réussissais pas à me décider à partir. Je voulais tellement rentrer six pieds sous terre... avant de me rappeler ma claustrophobie et de retirer aussitôt ce souhait moisi. Mais flûte ! Je n'avais pas envie de sortir, un point c'est tout.

Quand finalement ma colère se mua en une profonde tristesse, je ressentis un vide considérable et la honte m'accabla davantage — j'avais été vraiment exécrable avec Emma, alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Toutes ces histoires me rendaient dingue. Il me faudrait prendre une décision rapidement — laquelle, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais ça commençait à urger sérieux.

Je me relevai, la dignité dans les chaussettes, et poussai avec regrets la porte de la cabine des toilettes qui grinça sinistrement — ah, n'était-ce pas un signe que je devais y rester ? Il faisait très sombre et je me rendis compte du temps que j'avais passé à bouder comme une vulgaire gamine capricieuse. Une vague de panique me submergea — génial, comme si j'en avais besoin de plus ! — : dans le noir, je n'étais jamais tranquille.

Malheureusement pour mon amour-propre, je me pris les pieds dans les pans de ma robe et m'étalai dans un grand bruit sur le sol, provoquant la panique de la brave Mimi qui venait visiblement de sortir d'un conduit pour y rentrer aussi sec. Tout en grimaçant de douleur et d'embarras, je me relevai et massai mon genou douloureux — décidément, il ne pouvait pas se passer un jour sans que je me blesse.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Naooooooon mais pourquoiiiiiiiii ça tombe sur moi ?! Sérieusement ! Je suis maudite à ce point ou quoi ?

« Greenwood ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure ? gronda Charlie Weasley en pointant le bout sa baguette illuminée vers moi.

— On n'a même plus le droit d'aller aux toilettes ici ? marmonnai-je avec humeur en massant mon genou.

— Tu as conscience de l'heure qu'il est ? »

Devant son air sérieux et sec, j'échouai à trouver une réplique qui aurait pu faire mouche. J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois avant de répondre d'un air misérable :

« Oui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là ? Dépêche-toi, je vais te ramener à ta Salle Commune.

— Je te l'ai dit, j'étais aux toilettes, m'énervai-je en boitillant.

— Personne ne vient ici pour aller aux toilettes, répliqua-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

— Soit, marmonnai-je entre mes dents. Je me cachais. »

Quoi ? Amelia Greenwood, es-tu en train de te _confier_ à un inconnu ? PIRE. À Wheatley ?

« Tu te cachais, répéta-t-il sans une once de chaleur dans la voix.

— Oui.

— De quoi ? »

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de hausser les épaules en passant une main dans mes cheveux d'un air désinvolte. Je sentais qu'il m'observait à la dérobée, mais tins bon et ne crachai pas le morceau.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le couloir du deuxième étage ?

— Je suis préfet, me fit-il remarquer d'une voix agacée. Je vérifiais seulement que personne ne se cachait dans les toilettes. »

Je rougis, de gêne et de colère, en apercevant le blason cousu à côté de l'emblème de Gryffondor. C'était de ma faute maintenant ! On aura tout vu.

« D'ailleurs, tu peux me dire de quoi tu te cachais, ajouta-t-il un peu plus gentiment. Je ne te jugerai pas. Je suis préfet. »

Il me gratifia d'un léger sourire, mais j'ignorai s'il se souriait à lui-même ou s'il avait vraiment voulu me mettre en confiance. Je baissai les yeux sur mes chaussures, hésitant à lui révéler le pourquoi du comment. J'avais du mal à le suivre à cause de mon genou blessé — moui, « blessé » — et je me rendais compte que j'avais horriblement besoin de me confier à quelqu'un. Mais à Wheatley ? Bof. Même plutôt bof négatif que bof positif.

« Greenwood ?

— La question serait « de qui » je me cachais, plutôt que « de quoi ».

— Soit, concéda mon accompagnateur après un instant de silence, de qui te cachais-tu ? »

J'eus peine à ouvrir les lèvres. Était-il plus prudent de mentir ou de tout lui déballer ? Je ne le connaissais pas et ne lui faisais pas confiance, la réponse ne tarda pas.

« De mon frère, répondis-je en hâte, et la réponse n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge.

— De ton frère ? répéta-t-il, étonné.

— Tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis ? demandai-je effrontément. Oui, de mon frère. Franky le Poursuiveur.

— Franky le Poursui- je ne lui connaissais pas ce surnom, sourit Wheatley d'un air pensif. Et pourquoi tu te cachais de lui ?

— Parce que.

— Je vois, très éclairant, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. »

Ma parole, il se moque de moi !

« Il te fait peur ?

— Peut-être, avouai-je en apercevant avec soulagement le heurtoir de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle. Bon, merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, c'était très sympa, merci pour la soirée mais ne te vexe pas, je ne t'invite pas à prendre un dernier verre, jamais le premier soir. »

Je l'entendis pouffer alors que je frappais à la porte et que la tête d'aigle s'éveillait et me posait une question — _J'existe quand vous ne savez pas qui je suis, mais je ne suis plus rien quand vous le découvrez_ : facile, une énigme ! Heureusement tout de même que j'avais commandé à mon père ce bouquin énorme de devinettes en tout genre, je devenais plus que forte à ce petit jeu — pour que je rentre enfin dans ma Salle Commune.

« On reprendra cette conversation plus tard alors, dit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

— Oui. Hein, mais non, me repris-je aussitôt. Pourquoi donc ? 'Nuit. »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et refermai la porte en hâte derrière moi avant de courir dans mon dortoir — non, vraiment, je détestais le noir.

Le lendemain je me levai de très mauvaise grâce et au dernier moment pour me rendre directement à mon cours de Divination. Je gardai la tête baissée alors qu'Emma zieutait dans ma direction, elle aussi hésitante à venir me parler. Je regrettai la présence d'Eddie — lui ne s'était pas fait avoir et n'avait pas choisi la Divination, préférant l'étude des Runes — un grand malade ce Eddie, un grand malade.

Je remarquai rapidement que les Serdaigle qui partageaient le cours avec nous se désintéressaient totalement de moi. Bob avait peut-être demandé à ce que les événements de la veille ne s'ébruitent pas..? Du moins l'espérai-je. Je m'installai comme d'habitude au dernier rang, et à ma grande surprise, Emma me suivit et refusa de partager la place restante avec une de ses amies de Poufsouffle. Vexée, la fille me lança un regard meurtrier et tourna les talons avec emphase. Bof, je n'avais aucune idée de qui elle pouvait être.

« Tu as réfléchi ? me demanda Emma d'un ton glacial en sortant ses affaires, m'ignorant royalement du regard.

— Réfléchi à quoi ? murmurai-je en déglutissant péniblement — ma gorge était soudainement très sèche.

— Réfléchi à ton comportement immature d'hier, répliqua mon amie d'une voix si froide que je sentis les larmes pointer le bout de leur nez. Réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire avec Bob.

— Non, avouai-je d'un air abattu.

— La première chose à faire, c'est d'aller en discuter avec Bob, trancha Emma, et elle garda le silence pendant toute la durée du cours. »

Je me sentais perdue. Je n'étais pas préparée à subir tout ça. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais devenue un personnage public dès lors que j'avais signé le papier pour les essais. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ma pauvre personne n'était pas suffisamment forte pour supporter tous les aléas de cette nouvelle vie. J'avais beau me rendre compte que j'étais terrorisée à l'idée de m'excuser, j'ignorais si c'était par couardise ou par orgueil. Un peu des deux, peut-être.

Mais Emma avait raison. Il me fallait parler avec Bob, lui expliquer que ce jour-là, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. Avais-je eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? Non, je _savais_ que je n'étais pas à la hauteur, la peur n'avait rien à voir là dedans, c'était simplement un fait. Je me sentais aussi ramollie qu'un chamallow et cette fois, j'avais _vraiment_ l'impression qu'on m'avait lancé un sortilège du Moudubras quand la cloche sonna midi.

À la fois complètement enivrée par les effluves du professeur Trelawnay et vide de l'intérieur tellement j'avais peur de sortir de la salle, j'avais piètre allure. Mais si je voulais qu'Emma me pardonne — et Merlin savait à quel point j'avais besoin et envie qu'elle le fasse —, je devais parler à Bob, peu importât le résultat de cet échange calamiteux.

C'est en traînant les pieds — j'aurais rampé que ça aurait été pareil, peut-être même moins humiliant — que je me rendis à la Grande Salle, les joues plus rouges qu'un champ de coquelicots. Aaarg, qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas fait pour remonter illico à la Salle Commune et me cacher.

Avec la pénible sensation que tous les regards étaient posés sur moi — moi, parano ? Pffffr n'importe quoi —, je m'avançai, le souffle coincé dans la gorge, jetant des coups d'œil dans la salle avec l'espoir de trouver Bobby et de lui expliquer quelle mouche m'avait piquée et ma décision quant à la suite des événements. Même si j'ignorais encore cette décision. J'improviserai — ce qui en soit était une très mauvaise idée, au vu de mes talents d'actrice.

Zut de flûte. Bobby était dans un coin de la Salle, occupé à parler avec ce benêt de Wheatley — impossible de me laisser tranquille celui-là, c'est pas croyable ! Ça tourne à l'obsession, bon sang.

Mais le pire fut certainement quand il tourna la tête et m'aperçut, s'empressant de me montrer du menton à Bob avant de s'éloigner vers la table des Gryffondor. Figée d'horreur et de terreur, je restai plantée au milieu des tables, incapable de me mouvoir d'un seul pas de plus. Vu la tête que faisait mon petit Bob, lui non plus n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'entretenir avec moi, mais beaucoup plus courageux que je ne pouvais l'être, il s'approcha et s'arrêta devant moi en m'invitant à m'asseoir pour pouvoir parler plus confortablement.

Je m'exécutai, la tête basse, les joues pivoine. Je me sentais aussi nulle qu'un chaton pris les pattes dans le plat. À la gêne s'emmêlait l'angoisse du ridicule. Tendue comme un arc, j'attendis qu'il commençât à parler. Si seulement tout n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve depuis le début...

« Bon, hum, marmonna Bob en se raclant la gorge. Ce serait bien qu'on parle de hum, hier.

— Oui, soufflai-je lamentablement.

— Je... n'accepte pas ta démission, annonça-t-il, et j'eus l'impression que m'interdire de fuir lui enlevait un poids considérable sur la conscience. Mais j'aimerais que tu saches que c'est tout à fait naturel de paniquer la première fois. Surtout quand euh... enfin je veux dire... Je comprends qu'avec ta... _famille_ , tu puisses être un peu stressée.

— Oui, répétai-je, tout étourdie.

— As-tu regardé les horaires et la date du premier entraînement ? Je les ai affichées dans la Salle Commune ce matin.

— Non.

— Alors rendez-vous samedi matin à onze heures sur le terrain. Demande un calmant à Pomfresh, si tu es vraiment angoissée. »

Il m'adressa un vague sourire auquel je ne répondis pas. Comprenant que mon être tout entier était aussi vide que mon regard, il me salua et se leva pour rejoindre ses amis.

Euh, mais quoi ? C'était tout ? Je venais d'accepter de continuer à jouer ? Bob avait vraiment passé l'éponge sur mon comportement plus que douteux de la veille en un rien de temps ? Mais que venait-il de se passer ? Mais...

Bon. J'imagine que pour le moment je n'avais qu'à serrer les fesses et continuer de faire semblant d'être super à l'aise sur un vieux balai dont la vieillesse pouvait possiblement m'envoyer une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie. Peut-être que tout finirait par s'arranger, tentai-je de me rassurer en attrapant un morceau de pain pour le grignoter. Mais si quelque chose foirait à l'entraînement, j'étais sûre et certaine que je leur dirais bye bye.

Toujours un peu groggy, je tentai de distinguer Eddie et Emma dans la foule mais ne trouvai ni l'un ni l'autre. La gorge trop nouée pour avaler quoi que ce fût, je me levai et me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers ma salle de classe.

Je retrouvai Eddie le soir-même, mais un coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre que je n'avais pas envie de parler du tout, de Quidditch ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Armé d'un silence appréciable, il s'assit à côté de moi et s'attaqua à un roman moldu que sa mère lui avait offert pendant ses vacances — livre qu'il m'avait montré avec fierté dans le Poudlard Express mais auquel il n'avait pas touché. Une histoire de dunes, d'après ce que j'avais compris — c'est ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la couverture, je n'étais pas Devine moi, je ne savais pas de quoi ça pouvait parler d'autre.

Bizarrement — ou pas, m'aurait décrété Emma —, je me sentais beaucoup plus sereine depuis que Bob avait pris une décision pour moi. Savoir que je ne démissionnais pas me permettait de garder la face devant Franky, devant mes parents qui n'étaient toujours pas au courant, devant les élèves qui croyaient visiblement beaucoup en moi et ceux qui ne croyaient pas du tout que j'avais le groove pour jouer dans l'équipe... Mais savoir que j'en faisais toujours partie me tordait le ventre et m'emplissait d'un sentiment d'emprisonnement. J'avais l'impression que mon amour du Quidditch devenait plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. Un fardeau qu'on m'aurait obligée à porter et que, finalement, je n'avais pas choisi moi-même.

Contrairement à toute attente, j'eus de bonnes surprises entre ma « réconciliation » avec Bob et le premier entraînement. Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, je reçus une lettre et un énorme paquet que m'apportèrent trois hiboux. Le tout provenait de Londres — mes parents ! Il s'avéra que Frank les avait prévenus à ma place — mais j'avais la ferme intention de les mettre au courant ce jour-même — de ma nomination et qu'ils s'étaient empressés de faire des emplettes sans me concerter. Et, malgré le fait que la robe, recolorée en bleu, eut déjà appartenu à ma sœur Helen dont la morphologie me rejoignait plus que les autres et que le balai n'était autre que celui d'Anastasia, je sentis mon cœur se serrer de fierté. J'avais _enfin_ mon propre matériel, et ce simple fait me rendait beaucoup plus crédible dans mon rôle de gardienne.

Ensuite, mes parents semblaient se réjouir de la nouvelle, s'étonnant que je ne me fusse « _pas manifestée plus tôt_ » et qu'ils étaient « _fiers de leur petite poulette_ » — à choisir niveaux petits noms pourris, je préfère Amy, et de loin. Merci.

Bref, c'est — légèrement plus — sereinement que je m'éveillai le samedi matin pour me rendre, affublée de mon balai et de mes propres robes, dans la Salle Commune où nous devions nous rassembler pour partir au terrain. Certes, ma gorge était nouée et mon ventre m'élançait, mais ce n'était que le stress, rien de plus. En tout cas, je l'espérais.

Je déglutis en apercevant les autres joueurs, décontractés, assis dans les fauteuils, plaisantant sur le temps un peu gris et sur les risques de se recevoir une saucée pendant l'entraînement. Je tentai une approche pour m'intégrer, mais dès que je fus aperçue, le silence se fit et cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Déglutissant péniblement, je tentai de les saluer mais mon salut ressembla plus à un gargouillement nul qu'à un véritable « hey ! » comme je l'avais espéré. Certains se lancèrent des regards et, à ma grande surprise et à mon soulagement, des sourires fleurirent sur les lèvres de mes camarades.

« Salut Greenwood, me salua une première fille.

— On a eu peur que tu aies été vraiment sérieuse, la dernière fois, plaisanta un garçon.

— Ouais, n'aie pas peur de nous, on va pas te manger, me rassura un autre en me souriant à pleines dents. »

Ouuuf ! Je sentis mes muscles se détendre alors que je passais d'un visage à un autre, rougissante et évitant les contacts visuels trop excessifs. Bob arriva alors, salua l'équipe de la main et nous le suivîmes en trottinant jusqu'au terrain.

Finalement, peut-être que j'allais m'amuser.

* * *

 **Petit rituel s'impose : merci Docteur Citrouille pour tes annotations et corrections diverses ! Pluie de fleurs sur toi :D**

 **Des bisous sur vos têtes, et à dans deux semaines! Je me répète mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :).**

 **AppleCherrypie**


	6. Chapitre 5 — My name is Wood, Greenwood

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Tout d'abord, un immense merci aux lectrices/lecteurs! Vous êtes formidables. Un grand merci à Guest pour tes commentaires! Merci également à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alertes. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vos avis m'encouragent à continuer. **

**Un autre grand merci à Docteur Citrouille pour ses gentils conseils et sa patience! Encore une fois je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller faire un tour sur sa page. ;)**

 **Je suis désolée du retard pour ce chapitre 5. J'ai terminé mon travail en centre de loisirs vendredi, et mon chapitre était à peine commencé — mes deux dernières semaines ont été particulièrement éprouvantes et mon écriture l'a ressenti ! Beaucoup dans les commentaires attendaient pas mal du premier entraînement de Quidditch et ses conséquences, j'espère que vous serez contents du résultat, j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal, Citrouille pourra témoigner! Mais le chapitre 5 est arrivé, tout frais, tout pimpant. :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 — My name is Wood, Greenwood**_

Il s'avéra que mes coéquipiers étaient fort sympathiques : ils ne se moquèrent ni quand je me pris le manche de mon balai en plein dans le nez, ni quand je trébuchai sur ma robe en essayant de l'enfourcher pour décoller, ni enfin quand Bob me héla d'un « Je m'appelle Dereck aujourd'hui ».

L'entraînement commença sous le regard de quelques élèves intrigués dans les gradins — auxquels je m'efforçai de ne pas faire attention au risque de perdre tous mes moyens. L'échauffement consistait à se placer en rond au centre du terrain à hauteur conséquente afin de s'envoyer le Souafle et ainsi tester les réflexes — et voir qui était encore mal réveillé — de chacun d'entre nous. Je redoutai un peu mais décollai courageusement pour me placer au centre avec mes camarades qui semblaient déjà très concentrés. Un d'eux me lança un grand sourire en tourbillonnant sur son balai — sérieusement, que cherchait-il à faire ? M'impressionner ?

Bobby — Dereck, Bobby, quelle différence, _franchement_ ? — envoya le Souafle d'abord aux poursuiveurs qui le rattrapèrent avec souplesse et compétence. Quand vint mon tour, je serrai les dents et attendis le dernier moment pour lâcher le manche de mon balai et attraper la grosse boule rouge. Par miracle, mon balai resta bien sagement en position pendant tout le temps où j'avais les mains en l'air et je pus lancer le Souafle à un des batteurs — un peu nullement, il fallait l'avouer, mais suffisamment bien pour qu'il le rattrape — yeah !

La victoire fut de courte durée — je fis tomber le Souafle peu après avoir failli tomber de mon balai. Aïe. Rouge de honte, j'allai chercher la boule rouge tombée à terre et me replaçai sous les regards gênés que se lançaient mes coéquipiers. Zut. Il fallait que je me concentre pour ne pas passer pour une idiote.

Je me sentis vite plutôt bien — quel optimisme — à balancer et rattraper le Souafle, même si je tremblais toujours un peu de la fesse quand c'était à mon tour de l'attraper et de le lancer au suivant, et Dereck — non, franchement, il avait vraiment plus une tête à s'appeler Bobby — siffla l'arrêt juste quand je commençai à ne plus sentir la gêne de mes camarades au moment de me passer la balle. Il fit quelques gestes dans toutes les directions et je compris qu'il désirait que nous nous entraînâmes à peu près chacun notre tour. Une fille me lança un sourire encourageant mais je ne savais plus trop comment me sentir au milieu de ces dieux du Quidditch qui derrière leurs airs plein de bonhomie me jugeaient allègrement.

D'abord, je pris place devant les buts, comme pendant les essais, et attendis en claquant des dents que mes coéquipiers me lancent le Souafle dans l'espoir que je le balance très loin des anneaux convoités — ce que, hélas, je ne réussis que deux fois sur six. Je croisai le regard de mes camarades, un mélange d'étonnement, de déception et d'incompréhension. Le moral dans les chaussettes, j'entendis Bob — Oui. Zut. — siffler pour changer d'exercice. Les poursuiveurs essayèrent une nouvelle technique mise au point par notre fâââbuleux capitaine pendant l'été et nous les regardâmes virevolter aussi gracieusement que s'ils effectuaient un ballet au-dessus de nous. Au milieu de tout ce remue-ménage, les batteurs tentaient de garder les Cognards les plus éloignés possible des poursuiveurs, et je devais reconnaître que tout ce petit monde jouait terriblement bien.

Bien mieux que moi, en tout cas.

Dereck nous demanda ensuite une espèce de simulation de match. Aïe. Je n'étais pas préparée ! Je me plaçai devant les buts et observai un des trois poursuiveurs se placer devant moi, comme s'il faisait partie de l'équipe adverse, tandis que les deux autres se chuchotaient des tactiques avant de s'emparer du Souafle quand le signal fut lancé. Notre attrapeur — un type plutôt petit et maigrichon comme moi — se concentra sur le Vif d'Or d'entraînement — « C'est pas grave si on le perd, avait promis Dereck-Bob » — et je me concentrai sur le Souafle qui arrivait à toute allure vers les buts. J'entendis des encouragements, tournai la tête une seconde pour apercevoir avec grand désespoir... Franky d'un côté, et Wheatley de l'autre.

Noooon, ce n'est pas possible, ils me hantent !

Prise de panique, je me ruai sur un anneau alors qu'un poursuiveur fonçant dessus. Raté. Le Souafle sortit tranquillement de l'autre côté et termina son chemin sur le sable tandis que je rougissais de honte.

« C'est pas grave, lança Bobby en souriant. On recommence, concentre-toi Greenwood ! »

Je ravalai une insulte colorée en grommelant dans ma barbe et me replaçai comme on me l'avait conseillé. Crispée sur mon balai, j'attendis que les attaques reprennent ; ce qu'elles firent de plus belle et sur dix tirs, j'en rattrapai seulement trois. À chaque raté, je me forçai à ne pas regarder les autres.

Les larmes aux yeux, j'entendis Bob siffler la fin de l'entraînement avec un soulagement palpable. Nous nous rassemblâmes sur le terrain pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, mais je n'osai pas regarder les autres autrement qu'en posant mon regard sur leurs pieds.

« C'était franchement pas mal, lança notre capitaine avec un grand sourire. Vous avez été géniaux aujourd'hui, continuez comme ça ! En s'entraînant dur, je pense qu'on pourra viser la coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année. Allez, filez donc aux vestiaires. »

Je rouspétai intérieurement en me dirigeant vers les vestiaires ; je n'avais pas été bonne du tout, et l'entraînement dur dont avait parlé Bobby me semblait tout particulièrement adressé. En passant près de moi, il sourit gentiment et je lui répondis par un sourire crispé dénué de tout naturel. Il s'éloigna vers le vestiaire des garçons, me laissant seule sur le terrain, la gorge nouée.

Je me changeai, la mine sombre et le moral frôlant les -40°C. J'avais été nulle de chez nulle de chez nulle. Et même si personne n'osait me le dire en face, je voyais sur les visages figés que les autres joueurs étaient déçus de ma prestation.

Je sortis des vestiaires sans attendre personne et commençai à me diriger vers le château quand j'aperçus Wheatley marcher nonchalamment près de la grande porte menant au hall. Une colère noire s'éparpilla dans tout mon être et j'échouai à contenir ma rage :

« Toi ! m'écriai-je avec colère en m'approchant, sans avoir bien conscience de ce que je faisais. »

Il se retourna alors que je marchai comme une furie, très contrariée.

« Moi ? répéta-t-il, visiblement surpris. »

Ce n'était pas la faute de Wheatley si j'étais nulle et si j'étais incapable de gérer mon stress quand les regards se braquaient sur moi, mais ma colère n'était pas pour autant injustifiée : il m'avait bien trompée, le bougre !

« Tu avais dit qu'il te fallait _mon accord_ pour venir me voir jouer, pestai-je avec fureur. Je ne me rappelle pas te l'avoir donné !

— Tu as raison, admit Wheatley en affichant une mine coupable après un instant de totale incompréhension. Je suis désolé.

— Mouais, cause toujours ! marmonnai-je. »

Derrière nous j'entendis des rires — mon équipe de Quidditch qui revenait ! Je sautai sur le côté, me cachant derrière les poteaux de pierre de la petite cour, faisant mine de m'intéresser de très près aux mauvaises herbes. Heureusement, ils ne me virent pas — ça aurait été le pompon : Amelia Greenwood, la fille la plus étrange de l'univers, bonsouar.

« Tu te caches toujours de ton... _frère_ on dirait, fit remarquer Wheatley lentement — quoiii il m'avait suivie le mécréant !

— Mouif, mentis-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas dupe.

— Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse, Greenwood. »

Un rictus s'étala sur mes lèvres — il n'avait pas tort. L'entraînement aurait pu être pire, certes, mes coéquipiers avaient été plus que corrects au regard de mon comportement douteux, certes, ce n'était que mon premier entraînement, certes...

« Tu veux en parler ? demanda gentiment Wheatley alors que je jouais à shooter dans un caillou. »

Je haussai les épaules dans un grognement, pas motivée pour deux noises à papoter de mes états d'âme.

« C'est déjà arrivé que tu détestes un entraînement de Quidditch ou que tu n'aies pas envie d'aller sur le terrain peut-être ? marmonnai-je dans l'espoir qu'il ne comprendrait pas et me laisserait tranquille.

— Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un léger sourire, à ma grande consternation. »

Je le regardai un instant, abasourdie. Le grand — exagéré ? Peut-être — Charlie Weasley, rebutant à monter sur son balai pour jouer au Quidditch ? Il se payait ma tête.

« Je ne te crois pas, marmonnai-je en secouant la tête.

— Aller, viens t'asseoir, ricana-t-il en prenant place sur un banc en pierre dans un renfoncement de la cour. »

Je m'installai à côté de lui, perturbée, et posai mes affaires de Quidditch à côté de moi, jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux à mon voisin, imperturbable.

« Même de ne pas être à l'aise ? insistai-je.

— Oui, plus souvent que tu ne sembles vouloir le croire. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel je me sentis étrangement à mon aise. Si même Wheatley — _Wheatley_ quand même ! — pouvait ne pas se sentir à sa place pendant un match ou un entraînement de Quidditch, il était tout à fait légitime que, par moments, moi non plus.

« Pendant quelque temps, j'ai voulu démissionner, avouai-je d'une petite voix. »

Il me sourit gentiment. Étrange à quel point me confier à lui pouvait être apaisant.

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, répondit-il doucement — groumpf, adieu crédibilité. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, tu sais. Les nouveaux ont souvent peur, ce n'est pas un phénomène rare.

— Je n'avais pas peur, répondis-je, agacée. Je suis nulle, c'est tout.

— Oh, vraiment ? répliqua-t-il en levant les sourcils.

— Puisque je te le dis, marmonnai-je, agacée. J'aurais dû devenir batteuse, je me débrouillais plutôt bien au base-ball. »

Mensonge — je n'y avais joué qu'une ou deux fois avec mon grand-père avant d'abandonner car la batte était trop lourde.

« Base-ball ? répéta mon interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils. C'est moldu ça non ?

— Oui.

— Tu es née-moldue ?

— Mon père l'est. Il adore tout ce qui est culture moldue, il en est gaga. De mes frères et sœurs c'est moi qui suis la plus intéressée par cette passion un peu étrange..., murmurai-je, les yeux dans le vague, me remémorant le visage de mon père.

— A qui le dis-tu, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

— Ma mère ne comprend pas trop, mais moi je le comprends. Ils ont fait des choses vraiment chouettes, les moldus, même sans magie.

— Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il doucement.

— Au fait, pourquoi tu souhaitais me voir jouer ? »

Il me regarda un instant, beaucoup plus froid qu'une minute auparavant, et finit par hausser les épaules en regardant ailleurs.

« On ne parlait pas de moi.

— Oh hé, ça va la fausse modestie là.

— Je voulais savoir comment tu jouais, c'est tout.

— Alors, quel est le verdict ? grommelai-je. Toi aussi tu es déçu de moi ?

— Moi _aussi_?

— Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent, m'énervai-je en balançant mes jambes. C'était évident qu'ils étaient tous étonnés qu'une Greenwood soit incapable d'arrêter ne serait-ce que la moitié des tirs, ça se voyait bien à leur tête ! »

Je commençai à trembler, de colère et de frustration. Si seulement j'avais été l'aînée de la famille, si seulement j'avais hérité d'un autre patronyme, tout aurait été différent ! Bon, okay, je n'aurais pas été acceptée dans l'équipe, mais au moins ça aurait été pour une bonne raison. Raah, j'en avais marre, de me prendre la tête sur des questions aussi débiles que le Quidditch.

« C'était ton premier entraînement, me rassura lentement Wheatley en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Oui, admis-je en croisant les bras, mais les gens doivent penser que je suis nulle par rapport à mes frères et sœurs.

— Tu vas t'entraîner et faire des progrès, ne t'en fais pas. Entre nous, c'était plutôt une bonne performance, ils n'ont pas été tendres avec toi. Et tu sais, la première fois je n'ai pas réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or.

— Tu dis ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir, ronchonnai-je, boudeuse. Et puis même, ça n'avait pas la même importance, tu avais des frères et sœurs formidables à égaler, toi, peut-être ? »

Il me regarda un instant, l'air étonné et étrangement perdu puis son visage se ferma avec tant de rapidité que j'en fus désamorcée.

« Non.

— Voilà, bafouillai-je en baissant les yeux. »

Je cherchai à toute allure quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère glaciale. Avais-je exagéré ? Peut-être. Au moins j'avais dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur, quoi qu'il en dise.

« Alors, qu'est-ce tu as pensé de moi tout à l'heure ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix, pensant que ma requête allait l'égayer un petit peu.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de te donner des conseils, déclara-t-il sèchement. Demande à ton équipe ou à ton capitaine. Bonne soirée. »

Et sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, il se leva et repartit au château, me laissant seule et figée.

L'isolement n'était pas une solution fortuite mais c'était la seule que je maîtrisais. Je m'enfermai dans la bibliothèque tout le reste du week-end et refusai même de voir Eddie, lequel insista lourdement pour que je crache le morceau et lui raconte tout — ce dont j'ignorais qu'il était capable de faire tant il était rare qu'il parle autant que cette après-midi là. Les jours passèrent, plus fades les uns que les autres. J'acceptai enfin de parler à Eddie en lui passant les détails et en affirmant avec un sourire qui sonnait plus faux que les espèces d'instruments dont se servait Peeves pour ses pseudo-ballades que mon entraînement s'était bien passé. J'esquivai mes coéquipiers de Quidditch dont je ne connaissais même pas les prénoms et je tentai de ne jamais croiser Franky ou Wheatley dans les couloirs — me refaire envoyer promener ? Non merci ! —, ce que je parvins à faire sans trop savoir comment. Quant à Emma, fidèle à elle-même, elle me sauta dessus pendant le cours de Divination.

« Ça s'est bien passé, déclarai-je d'un ton suffisamment enjoué pour qu'elle me croie tout en remerciant le ciel qu'Eddie ne fût pas dans les parages.

— Chouette, je suis très fière de toi, me dit-elle avec un immense sourire et une tape sur l'épaule. Dis, tu acceptes que je vienne te voir à ton prochain entraînement ? »

Prise de court, je bafouillai :

« Mais tu sais, ce sont les premiers entraînements, je ne suis pas encore très douée.

— Pouah, menteuse ! rit Emma en secouant la tête.

— Je te préviendrai quand je saurai les horaires et la date, marmonnai-je, nauséeuse. »

Heureusement pour moi, l'entraînement du samedi suivant fut annulé grâce à la météo — hallelujah ! — et Emma ne put donc pas venir me voir jouer.

La culpabilité de mentir à mes meilleurs amis se superposa au sentiment de dégoût que me procurait la simple pensée de remettre le pied au terrain de Quidditch. Le soulagement provoqué par l'obligation de... — Bob ? Dereck ? Optons pour Bobreck ! — de me faire jouer dans l'équipe était déjà enfoui très loin dans ma tête, happé par les nouveaux sentiments que j'éprouvais à l'égard de ceux qui jouaient dans l'équipe, dont je ne connaissais même pas les prénoms.

Une nouvelle semaine débuta, semblable à la précédente. Je descendais à la Grande Salle au dernier moment pour ne croiser personne et remontais directement à la salle commune après les cours dans le même but.

Un jour, pourtant, Eddie me coinça dans un couloir alors que je ne m'y attendais pour le moins pas.

« Aïeuh !

— Amy, il faut que je te parle, me lança Eddie en me regardant droit dans les yeux

— QUOI. De quel droit, de quel droit tu m'appelles comme ça, espèce d'engeance démoniaque puante ! pestai-je en l'assénant de coups de pieds. »

Eddie ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et éclata de rire — je restai figée contre le mur, abasourdie par mon accès de colère.

« Enfin je te retrouve, soupira Eddie en souriant largement. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour que tu réagisses.

— Humpf. »

Il était vrai qu'Eddie et moi étions aussi nuls l'un que l'autre pour remonter le moral à quelqu'un — et surtout comprendre de quoi l'autre pouvait souffrir.

« On n'a pas le temps de parler, il faut que tu ailles en cours, marmonnai-je avec humeur en entendant la cloche sonner.

— Non, c'est une urgence de type A, je ne peux pas retourner en cours avant qu'on ait parlé tous les deux. »

Je le regardai, étonnée et méfiante, mais il souriait paisiblement, ses yeux verts braqués sur les miens.

Je ne connaissais pas cet Eddie. Il était moins froid, plus espiègle, plus détendu, même beaucoup plus agréable que d'habitude, et ça me troublait. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant un tout nouveau Eddie, un Eddie que j'avais du mal à cerner mais qui me fascinait étrangement.

Maiiiis il redevint brusquement le Eddie sérieux, froid et fermé que je connaissais, brisant un peu l'effet du Eddie-Tout-Neuf qui ne m'avait pas déplu.

« Amelia cette histoire de Quidditch te déprime, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça.

— Déprime ? répétai-je, un peu perdue.

— Marchons un peu. »

Je le suivis sans trop comprendre, les yeux dans le vague, passant de temps à autre une main distraite dans mes cheveux.

« Tu ne parles plus, ne manges plus, tu as tout le temps l'air triste et tu n'as plus envie de rien, me fit remarquer Eddie alors que nous nous baladions dans les couloirs. C'est depuis que tu as passé les essais de Quidditch, et je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça.

— Tu as raison, murmurai-je en secouant la tête. Toute cette histoire me donne le tournis. Je suis nulle, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Il faudrait que j'arrive à me concentrer quand je suis sur mon balai.

— Humpf. Tu souhaites continuer alors ?

— Je pense bien, oui.

— Il y a bien quelque chose qui te concentre non ?

— Comment ça ?

— Une image, une citation, une chanson que tu pourrais réciter avant ou pendant le match et les entraînements **[1]** ? »

L'idée me paraissait tellement absurde que j'éclatai de rire, Eddie avec moi.

« Tu te rappelles la chanson que les élèves qui avaient mangé une Patacitrouille chantaient ? Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? m'exclamai-je les yeux brillants.

— Tu parles du défaut de fabrication de l'année dernière ?

— Oui ! Attends, je ne me rappelle plus l'air...

— _Patata-Patata-Patatacitrouille_ , chantonna-t-il d'une voix exagérément aiguë.»

Hilares, nous rejoignîmes la salle de notre cours suivant, nous bidonnant à chanter la chanson de la Patacitrouille enchantée.

« C'est mon balai qui va être enchanté quand je vais chanter cette chanson, m'esclaffai-je alors que nous étions assis dans le couloir. Tu vas voir ce qu'ils vont dire quand ils me verront au prochain entraînement, ajoutai-je en gonflant mes muscles inexistants. »

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, Eddie me prit dans ses bras. Gênée par cette proximité soudaine, je lui tapotai le dos en me raclant la gorge. Il me lâcha aussi soudainement qu'il m'avait attrapée et détourna le visage en rosissant — ce qui eut pour effet de me faire rougir également.

« Désolé, mais ça me faisait vraiment plaisir que tu sois aussi enthousiaste.

— Tu viendras me voir à mon prochain entraînement ? demandai-je sans trop réfléchir, le cœur bondissant dans ma poitrine à l'idée qu'il me voie sur mon balai. »

Quoi Amelia es-tu en train d'inviter Eddie à venir assister à un entraînement de Quidditch alors-que-tu-es-nulle-et-qu'il-n'aime-pas-ça ? Mais enfin mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bonsangdebonsoir.

Il haussa un sourcil étonné mais sourit tout de même, quoiqu'un peu confus — comme moi, en soit.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais je ne te promets pas de rester tout du long.

— Nan mais oublie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, marmonnai-je en haussant les épaules. Je te raconterai comment je les ai tous maraves dans leurs idées pourries.

— D'accord, on fait comme ça, répondit-il, visiblement ému. »

Je l'étais également, soulagée de comprendre que j'étais redevenue moi-même.

* * *

Je ne pouvais pas échapper au second entraînement, mais j'étais prête à l'affronter. Peu avant d'entrer sur le terrain, je demandai à Bobreck — nouveau surnom pour une nouvelle vie, ouh yeah — les prénoms de tous les joueurs de l'équipe. Il me répondit avec une suspicion non dissimulée et tout à fait pertinente et je me fis une joie de deviner quel prénom appartenait à quel visage. Avec Eddie et Emma, nous avions mis au point une tactique : si je montrais que je prenais plaisir à venir sur le terrain, que ce fût vrai ou non, les autres joueurs seraient plus agréables avec moi — il était vrai que c'était plus jovial de jouer avec quelqu'un de joyeux plutôt que quelqu'un qui tire continuellement la tronche, je l'admettais volontiers. Je pris donc un malin plaisir à saluer chaque membre par son nom et on me répondit le plus souvent par un haussement de sourcils dédaigneux — sauf deux joueuses qui me sourirent, amusées.

Jouer la détente n'était pas de tout repos et je dus prendre sur moi pour essayer de garder le sourire tout l'entraînement. Franky dans un coin des gradins, Emma dans l'autre, je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Bobreck nous fit commencer l'échauffement et je fus tellement concentrée à chanter _Patata-Patata-Patatacitrouille_ dans ma tête à toute vitesse en voyant le Souafle danser vers moi que je réussis à oublier tout le reste. Mes efforts payèrent et je réussis à attraper le Souafle sans le laisser tomber — même si je faillis plus d'une fois, il resta dans mes mains moites. Première victoire !

J'en venais presque à regretter que Wheatley ne fût pas là, ou même qu'Eddie ne pût voir mes exploits.

L'échauffement terminé, je pris place devant mes buts et fixai le Souafle de toutes mes forces, poussant la chansonnette _Patata-Patata-Patatacitrouille_ en remuant doucement les lèvres. Malheureusement, malgré mes efforts, je ratai quatre tirs sur les dix demandés par Bobreck. Une fois parce que j'imaginai la Souafle en Patacitrouille géante, une autre parce que j'avais mal calculé la trajectoire, parce que j'avais failli glisser de mon balai et enfin parce que j'aperçus soudainement les cheveux aussi roux qu'une Patacitrouille de Wheatley dans les gradins et me mis à rire de la ressemblance — même si la conséquence me fit beaucoup moins rigoler d'un coup, mais qu'importe.

Mes efforts payèrent... plus ou moins. Je croisai deux ou trois regards encore un peu incommodés des poursuiveurs mais les batteuses me firent des sourires encourageants et Bobreck vint me féliciter en personne, siouplait !

« Bon, ton vol est encore un peu bancal mais on va arranger ça. Et si tu continues les entraînements comme ça, tu sauras où te placer très vite, je suis très content de toi ! »

Extatique, je sautillai sur place en chantonnant la Patatacitrouille, ce qui me valut un regard outré de mon capitaine — je me calmai aussitôt et prétextai une quinte de toux complètement moisie.

« Par contre, il va falloir que ton frère arrête de venir nous observer, ajouta-t-il avec une moue sur les lèvres. Tu veux aller lui dire ou je le fais ?

— Pourquoi ? Il ne m'a pas gênée aujourd'hui, m'étonnai-je en le suivant vers les vestiaires.

— Non, mais il est capitaine et le premier match de la saison c'est Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous grille notre stratégie. »

Je restai bouche bée, figée près des vestiaires. Le premier match. J'étais tellement obnubilée par me sentir bien pendant les entraînements que j'avais oublié que la finalité du Quidditch était les matchs. Et le premier match... devant toute l'école... c'était... Frank contre moi ?

Naoooooooooon.

* * *

 **[1] l'idée du petit truc qui pourrait concentrer Amelia est de Citrouille, la petite chanson de la Patacitrouille de moi! Mais MERCI à Citrouille (oui oui encore).**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Ça n'a pas été de la tarte à écrire mais finalement, j'y suis arrivée ahah ! Le prochain arrive — promis — vendredi prochain, le 14 août au soir !**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux et toutes celles qui s'arrêteront sur ce chapitre et le liront jusqu'au bout ou pas ;). N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! :)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **AppleCherrypie**


	7. Chapitre 6 — Joyeux anniversaiiiiire

**Bonsoir bonsoir!**

 **Une toute petite note avant de démarrer ce chapitre (qui m'a donné du fil à retordre!) : un immense merci aux lecteurs/lectrices, que vous laissiez un commentaire ou non, vous êtes formidables ! Et un immense merci à tous les reviewers, merci merci. Des bisous sur vos têtes.**

 **Et bien sûr, une fois n'est pas coutume, vive Docteur Citrouille et ses idées toujours farfelues que j'adore! Mais également à un admirateur de l'ombre qui me tanne depuis une éternité pour que je publie et qui me profère des encouragements incessants... Merci :').**

 **Place, place donc au chapitre 6! :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 – Joyeux anniversaiiiiiire...**_

Septembre laissa bientôt place à octobre et à ses interminables crachins et pluies diluviennes. Étais-je gênée pour autant ? Non. Rester dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de Eddie était bien appréciable, surtout quand il lui prenait l'envie de me raconter des anecdotes sur ses livres - moldus ou non - que je ne connaissais pas. J'eus le plaisir - non. - de recroiser Franky qui m'adressa un sourire crispé et Wheatley qui me demanda avec beaucoup de politesse de l'excuser de son comportement de la dernière fois, ce que je fis sans hésitation : je n'étais pas rancunière pour deux noises et depuis ce jour, nous nous saluâmes régulièrement sans jamais faire grande causette dans les couloirs - Dieu merci Emma n'était jamais avec moi quand ça pouvait arriver.

J'abandonnai l'idée de me faire appeler de mes camarades de Quidditch par mon vrai prénom très rapidement - Amy par ci, Amy par là, Amy tu peux me passer la baaaalle, Amy en veux-tu en voilà. Les entraînements étaient quelque peu ralentis par les pluies battantes mais Bobreck ne manquait jamais une occasion pour nous bloquer dans une salle après les cours et nous expliquer en détails les coups et tactiques que nous aurions la chance de mettre en pratique dès que le temps serait plus clément. Je passais du bon temps avec mes coéquipiers, que ce fût en entraînement ou coincée dans une salle de cours, plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, mais les moments que j'appréciais le plus étaient ceux où j'étais entourée d'Eddie et d'Emma.

Sauuuuf peut-être le jour de mon anniversaire.

Tout d'abord, je me réveillai le matin du 10 octobre aux côtés d'une carte d'anniversaire d'une couleur pamplemousse périmé que je dépliai avec méfiance ; il y était inscrit "Bon anniversaire Amy" avec mille "y" — non, en vrai il n'y en avait _que_ quatorze — signé "Em'". Super. Ça promettait.

Je décidai pour la peine de ne descendre à la Grande Salle que quelques minutes avant le début des cours — je savais que mes amis détestaient arriver au dernier moment en cours et j'aurais donc la chance de les éviter au moins pour l'épreuve Grande Salle.

Je fus cependant accueillie en cours d'Histoire de la Magie par un Eddie particulièrement enchanté et souriant — huuuum, prudence… — qui me laissa à peine le saluer qu'il m'entraînait déjà dans la salle de classe pour nous asseoir devant le professeur Binns — youpi.

D'aucuns avoueraient qu'il était beaucoup plus aisé de se concentrer sur autre chose que les paroles mornes dénuées d'intérêts débitées par le professeur Binns, aussi zieutai-je régulièrement dans la direction d'Eddie tout en dessinant des étoiles sur mon parchemin pratiquement vierge. Le lascar inscrivait innocemment le cours sur son parchemin, sans un seul regard ni pour moi ni pour le professeur. Groumpf. Il n'aurait tout de même pas oublié mon anniversaire, hum ? Au moins s'il me l'avait souhaité j'aurais combattu avec plus d'entrain le fléau de cette salle de classe — l'ennui, plus fort que les dragées au poivre.

Quand la cloche sonna je fusai de ma chaise — comme à peu près les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des élèves en fait — mais me retrouvai coincée par Eddie qui prenait un malin plaisir à ranger ses affaires le plus doucement possible.

« Alleeeeeeeez quoi ! rouspétai-je en piétinant sur place.

— Hum ? répondit Eddie en me regardant de son air d'angelot. Tu as tellement envie d'aller en métamorphose, toi ?

— Je voudrais surtout sortir de cet endroit macabre, répliquai-je avec humeur.

— Et te faire agresser par Emma ? reprit Eddie avec un sourire amusé. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. »

Ah le vil énergumène, il n'avait pas oublié mon anniversaire finalement !

« En parlant de ça tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? marmonnai-je en roulant mes lèvres.

— Moi ? Non, affirma Eddie en souriant doucement et en se levant _enfin_. »

Je rouspétai mais il n'en fit guère son affaire - en haussant les épaules, il sortit de la salle et je dus trottiner pour le suivre - avec toutes ses bêtises, nous étions presque en retard.

Emma n'eut pas le loisir de me sauter dessus avant le cours car nous arrivâmes juste avant que la vieille McGonagall ne ferme les portes de sa salle. Nous nous installâmes au dernier rang en évitant les regards - surtout celui d'Emma, je ne tenais pas vraiment à ce que tout le monde soit au courant du jour de ma venue au monde - et je remarquai, non sans horreur, un paquet dépassant de l'immense sac d'Eddie, enveloppé dans du papier coloré.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? m'étranglai-je en le montrant du doigt.

— De quoi ? demanda Eddie avec sang-froid en tournant la tête vers l'endroit pointé par mon index indigné.

— Ça ! Je croyais qu'on avait dit "pas de cadeaux", ça fait cinq ans que je le répète !

— Qui a dit que c'était un cadeau ? répliqua tranquillement Eddie en sortant plumes et parchemins pendant que la vieille McGo s'affairait à réprimander une élève de Poufsouffle sur son dernier devoir. Et surtout, qui a dit que c'était pour toi ? »

Il me gratifia d'un sourire mutin en haussant un sourcil, ce qui eut le désagréable effet de me faire rougir plus que de raison et je me mis à bouder furieusement dans mon coin - mais visiblement, croiser les bras et rentrer la tête dans les épaules ne l'attendrissait pas.

« Un souci Miss Greenwood ? m'apostropha le professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle allait rendre un devoir à un camarade. »

Comme je m'y attendais, tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi et les regards se posèrent sur ma pauvre petite personne cramoisie. Je secouai négativement la tête en m'écrasant sur mon siège jusqu'à ce qu'on décidât que je n'étais pas une bête de foire digne de ce nom et qu'on se désintéressât de moi.

Je savais que j'aurais dû me taire et ne pas me concentrer sur l'éventuel cadeau d'Eddie, vu que la vieille McGonagall distribuait les copies du devoir que j'avais fabuleusement raté. Quand le professeur s'arrêta devant moi, je sus que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Eddie restait silencieux à mes côtés, la tête baissée sur son Optimal - " _je vous ai notés comme si vous aviez passé vos B.U.S.E.s" - alors que j'attendais la sentence._

« J'attendais un peu plus d'implication dans votre travail, Miss Greenwood, marmonna simplement le professeur McGonagall en me tendant ma copie. »

Je déglutis en m'empoignant de mon travail et m'enquis aussitôt de ma note — un Piètre ?! Quel soulagement, moi qui pensais recevoir un Troll ou — au mieux — un Désolant. Mon anniversaire est sauvé, formidable !

Enfin, peut-être pas. Quand le professeur nous demanda de faire disparaître le verre à pied posé devant nous, je me sentis tout d'un coup molle du bras et du cerveau. Gniii, mais qu'est-ce que c'est difficile, bon sang ! Qui, _qui_ réussit une telle prouesse cabalistique hein ?

Quoi qu'il en fût, je restai pendant une heure les poings posés sur mes joues à défier mon verre à pied du regard — qui sait ? J'aurais très bien pu l'apeurer à un point qu'il en aurait disparu — tandis que les sorts s'enchaînaient autour de nous. _Bien sûr_ , je tentai médiocrement le sortilège quand la McGo passait derrière nous en nous lançant des regards et des remarques acerbes, mais rien n'y faisait : mon impuissance à faire disparaître le verre à pied était risible.

La cloche sonna ma délivrance alors que j'avais abandonné tout espoir — presque autant que de me faire appeler Amelia un jour par Emma — et je rassemblai mes affaires avec tant de véhémence que je renversai de l'encre sur le parchemin d'Eddie, lequel me lança un regard courroucé avant d'agiter sa baguette en murmurant « Evanesco ». Je haussai les épaules et me ruai au dehors de la salle en espérant qu'Emma ne me suivait pas.

« Amy ! entendis-je derrière moi alors que je me faufilai dans les couloirs pour rejoindre au plus vite la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Attends ! »

Non, vraiment, je n'en avais pas envie. Je préférais marcher sur les pieds des plus petits que moi — en outre pas grand monde — que d'entendre la mélodieuse voix d'Emma pousser la chansonnette d'anniversaire.

Malheureusement je fus rattrapée par Emma la furie au détour d'un couloir — snif, monde cruel.

« Bon anniversaire Amy ! hurla mon amie alors que je me recroquevillai en rougissant furieusement.

— J'ai bien reçu ta petite carte, marmottai-je, emprisonnée dans ses bras.

— C'est ton anniversaire, Greenwood ? Aujourd'hui ? lança la voix de Wheatley derrière nous - ouiiiin mais laissez-moi tranquiiiille. »

Je n'eus le temps de bouger le petit doigt qu'Emma m'avait lâchée et s'était tournée d'un bond vers lui. Aïe aïe aïe. Wheatley fit l'erreur de la regarder et de lui sourire — malheureux tu viens de signer ta perte ! — ; elle s'approcha en souriant et lui tendit la main.

« Bonjour, je suis Emma Thompson et en plus de porter le nom d'une actrice moldue extraordinaire, je suis la meilleure amie d'Amy, enchantée. »

Quoiiiiii mais au secours !

Wheatley la regarda un instant, trop hébété pour émettre un son, tandis que je pleurais à l'intérieur — mondieumondieumondieu. Même les amis de Whealtley — une fille et deux garçons — la regardaient de travers.

« Enchanté Emma Thompson, je m'appelle Char…, commença-t-il avec un léger sourire.

— Charlie Wheatley oui je sais, coupa Emma alors que je me frappai le front de désespoir.

— Wheat…, répéta Charlie en ouvrant de grands yeux abasourdis.

— Weasley, se rectifia Emma avec un sourire enchanté. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Amy m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

QUEUA ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Non ! C'est faux ! Mais qu'on la fasse taire, nom d'un petit bonhomme, je me liquéfie de l'intérieur moi, c'est trop d'émotions d'un coup !

« Ah ? C'est trop d'honneur, sourit Wheatley poliment alors que je commençais à rougir si fort que même les aubergines devaient faire pâle figure devant moi. »

Emma se décida enfin à lui lâcher la main mais visiblement, il était très amusé par sa rencontre avec mon amie — ce qui était loin d'être mon cas, franchement. Il était clair qu'elle voulait reprendre la conversation mais Charlie fut le plus rapide :

« Tu aurais dû me dire que c'était ton anniversaire, dit-il avec un sourire peiné.

— Hé ho mon coco, je ne me rappelle pas qu'on soit copains comme cochons, de quel droit je t'aurais donné ma date d'anniversaire ? répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils. »

Wheatley éclata de rire et Emma me lança un regard mi-outré, mi-amusé. Ben quoi ? C'était vrai, les seules personnes qui connaissaient mon anniversaire étaient ma famille — et encore —, Emma qui m'avait torturée pour le savoir en première année et Eddie qui avait été présent malencontreusement quand la douleur avait été trop forte et que j'avais cédé. Et puis, ce n'était qu'un anniversaire, pas de quoi en faire une tartiflette, crédiou !

« Euhm, lança Eddie derrière nous — Eddie, mon sauveur ! — peut-être que nous devrions tous nous dépêcher d'aller en cours. »

Je fus si contente qu'Eddie me sorte de cette situation des plus fâcheuses que même son visage, sa voix et son port froids me réchauffèrent le cœur. Enfin une échappatoire !

« Oui, avoua une fille derrière Charlie qui semblait aussi soulagée que moi de pouvoir se sortir de là, on devrait y aller. »

Merci, sœur d'âme d'Eddie ! Je te couvrirai de pétales de roses et de paillettes enchantées durant la prochaine heure.

« Certes, approuva Wheatley en souriant tranquillement. Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance Emma Thompson, bon anniversaire Greenwood. »

Je fis la grimace mais il se contenta de sourire puis de se détourner pour suivre ses copains.

« Merci, murmurai-je à Eddie quand nous entrâmes dans la salle de Sortilèges. »

Mais je me butai à un silence renfrogné et à un visage si froid que j'en fus toute déboussolée et le laissai s'asseoir seul tandis qu'Emma me proposait une chaise à ses côtes — visiblement, elle n'avait rien remarqué, certainement trop obnubilée par sa rencontre avec Wheatley.

Le sort s'acharnait : après l'aventure Wheatley catastrophique, je croisai Franky dans les couloirs menant à la salle des potions — mmh, la bonne odeur de moisi avant même d'entrer dans les cachots.

« Salut Amy, bon anniversaire, me lança-t-il laconiquement et sans sourire alors que nous nous croisions et que j'essayais d'ignorer son regard.

— 'Ci, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

— Je voulais aussi te dire bonne chance pour le match du mois prochain.

— Mmh.

— Tes entraînements vont peut-être payer. »

Et sans un mot ou un regard de plus, il s'éloigna avec son meilleur ami dont je ne me souvenais plus du prénom. Une vague glacée me tordit les entrailles alors que, très maussade, je rejoignis le cachot dans l'espoir que Rogue s'était lavé les cheveux et avait aéré sa salle miteuse.

Que nenni. Je me retrouvai enfermée dans la déchéance la plus sombre à côté d'un Eddie toujours boudeur et réservé. Heureusement que la potion que nous demanda le sensuel et séduisant professeur Rogue puisa dans toute ma ressource de concentration et me fit oublier momentanément tout ce qui avait pu se passer pendant la journée. Au moins Eddie arrêta-t-il de bouder à la fin du cours et l'atmosphère se détendit considérablement — ce qui me soulagea d'un poids gigantesque.

Je restai longuement dans la bibliothèque, ce soir-là, terminant mes recherches annexes sur le sortilège que nous apprenait le professeur Flitwick en cette période de l'année — un sortilège de mutisme très pratique à utiliser sur Emma — et profitant du calme pour terminer le devoir commandé par le professeur Chourave sur ses plantes carnivores beaucoup moins mignonnes en réalité que sur le papier.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? chuchota Eddie soudainement, me faisant sursauter sur mon siège.

— Bien sûr, répondis-je d'un ton amer en essayant de rectifier ma lettre ratée sur mon devoir. »

Il s'installa et se pencha en souriant.

« Bon anniversaire.

— Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, râlai-je dans un murmure. Je croyais que tu avais décidé de laisser tomber cette année.

— Non, j'attendais juste un moment plus opportun, répondit doucement Eddie en sortant la boîte que j'avais aperçue en métarmorphose.

— Traître, grinçai-je en refusant de toucher au présent.

— Ne sois pas si susceptible, se défendit Eddie avec son sourire espiègle - ce qui me fit fondre aussitôt.

— Mouef, marmonnai-je en posant ma plume pour m'emparer du cadeau. Tu n'avais franchement pas besoin de faire ça.

— Non, en effet. Mais ça aurait été dommage de garder ça pour moi, je n'en ai d'aucune utilité. Non, ne l'ouvre pas devant moi, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. »

Je hochai la tête et posai le cadeau sur la table.

« Même Emma ne s'est pas donné cette peine, rouspétai-je encore.

— J'ai remarqué. »

Je me penchai de nouveau sur mon devoir et tentai d'apporter une correction à la cohérence défaillante de certains de mes propos. A côté de moi, je sentais Eddie m'observer avec insistance et, incapable de me concentrer davantage, je posai ma plume et me massai les tempes.

« Tu sais, je trouve que le Quidditch te réussit, fit doucement remarquer mon ami tout en ouvrant un manuel d'astrologie.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui, je te trouve… Différente. En bien, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. »

Je rougis quand il m'adressa un léger sourire et baissai les yeux sur mon parchemin.

« Ça me fait plaisir, tu sais, ajouta-t-il tranquillement.

— C'est gentil, bafouillai-je, les joues brûlantes, tout en jouant avec mes doigts.

— Je me demandais, ton invitation à venir te voir en entraînement tient toujours ? »

Argh !

« Voui, murmurai-je en sentant mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine.

— Je ne te promets toujours pas de rester tout du long mais je peux faire un effort, murmura Eddie en souriant doucement, les yeux espiègles.

— Aucun souci, répondis-je comme une automate. »

Un sourire ravi fleurit sur les lèvres d'Eddie, m'arrachant un rictus nerveux. Je commençai à rassembler mes affaires, les mains tremblantes.

Que m'arrive-t-iiil ?

Le trajet du retour à la salle commune se passa calmement — non, en vérité nous chantions la Patatacitrouille — et je me ruai dans mon dortoir quand nous passâmes le Heurtoir, échappant à Eddie. Dans mon lit, je tournai et retournai le paquet entre mes doigts tremblotants. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être bon sang ? Je déchirai le papier et ouvris de grands yeux émerveillés : un kit de cahiers à la reliure dorée, aux arabesques magnifiques, accompagnés d'une plume aux reflets d'or et d'argent. Une formidable plume, si vous voulez mon avis. Sur la première page était inscrit : « _Écrire permet d'extérioriser les sentiments, je sais que tu en as besoin en ce moment. Bien à toi, Eddie. »_

Sacré Eddie.

* * *

Octobre s'acheva dans le plus grand des calmes. Les jours passèrent et se répétèrent, toujours plus conséquents en devoirs — « Les B.U.S.E.s, n'oubliez pas vos B.U.S.E.s ! » — et toujours plus courts d'un jour sur l'autre. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps en compagnie de mon petit Eddie à la bibliothèque, et d'Emma quand elle se mettait à travailler, aussi ne croisai-je pratiquement jamais Franky ou Wheatley, interdits d'entraînement de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Eddie et Emma venaient me voir régulièrement sur le terrain mais je soupçonnais Eddie de faire semblant de s'intéresser à autre chose que ma compagnie et Emma était clairement déçue que personne d'autre qu'eux et certains des amis de mes coéquipiers n'ait l'autorisation de s'installer dans les gradins. La chanson de la Patatacitrouille me faisait jouer toujours mieux et mes performances, quoique parfois bancales, s'amélioraient de jour en jour.

Le match de Quidditch était prévu pour le 3 novembre. La date approchait à grand pas quand le premier week end à Pré-Au-Lard fut annoncé, une semaine avant le match, et ce fut après moult négociations que Bobreck accepta — à contrecœur — de nous laisser le samedi pour nous détendre — ouf ! Sacré Bobreck.

Il était prévu que je me rende à Pré-Au-Lard avec Emma et Eddie après le repas pour flâner dans les rues et pourquoi pas flinguer des mornilles à Honeyduke — notre petit rituel —, malheureusement, je trouvai mon Eddie ruminant et pâlot dans la salle commune quand je me levai pour mon brunch, recroquevillé sur un fauteuil, un coussin moelleux dans les bras.

« Ohoh, mais que se passe-t-il ? m'inquiétai-je en m'approchant.

— Je me sens un peu barbouillé, marmotta-t-il en serrant son coussin contre sa joue.

— Mais, et Pré-Au-Lard ? pleurnichai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui pour tâter son front.

— Je sais, marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux quand ma main toucha son front. Je suis aussi déçu que toi. »

Nous nous observâmes un instant, la face morne et dégoûtée. Moi qui voulait acheter des Souris en Sucre plus que de raison pour les grignoter en Histoire de la Magie...

« Mais tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Emma tout de même, murmura Eddie avec un sourire tristounet. Ne vous privez pas pour moi. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie de toutes façons, ajouta-t-il en pâlissant davantage.

— Je crois que ça serait plus sage effectivement, approuvai-je. »

Je l'accompagnai à l'infirmerie et me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle d'un air renfrogné, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, shootant sur tout ce qui croisait mon pied — si seulement j'avais pu croiser Miss Teigne — et rejoignis Emma devant les portes du château. Devant mon air chagriné, elle fronça les sourcils :

« Pourquoi cette tête ?

— Eddie est patraque, il ne va pas venir avec nous.

— Oh, murmura Emma dont le visage se fendit en un sourire désolé. On lui racontera tout, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je haussai les épaules et la suivis dans l'air frais de fin octobre, plus très très guillerette à l'idée de flâner sans Eddie.

Nous suivîmes la route de Pré-Au-Lard en silence — pour ma part, puisque Emma n'arrêtait pas de babiller sur des sujets qui me rendaient totalement indifférente — les B.U.S.E.s, pour commencer.

« Oh, regarde donc qui est devant, susurra Emma en oubliant ses histoires d'un coup, les yeux brillants. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Wheatley était loin devant nous et il était hors de question que nous le rattrapions — ça commençait à m'agacer cette histoire.

« Huum, ça te dit de passer au magasin de Quidditch ? proposa Emma, la bouche en cœur.

— Ok, pourquoi pas, me laissai-je tenter. »

Après tout, j'avais besoin de nouveaux gants, ceux que mes parents m'avaient envoyés commençaient à vraiment devenir miteux. Emma semblait satisfaite, mais je ne sus dire pourquoi.

Nous entrâmes dans la douce chaleur du magasin, et nous dirigeâmes comme des souris vers le rayon des gants — sérieux, comment une boutique peut être aussi immense alors que la façade est aussi minuscule ? Nous aurions pu nous perdre si je ne m'étais pas violemment cognée contre une fille au détour d'un rayon — une fille que j'avais d'ailleurs déjà vue sans pouvoir mettre de prénom sur son visage... — comment ça, comme d'habitude ?

« Aïeuh ! Pardon, m'exclamai-je, penaude.

— Ce n'est rien, marmotta la fille en massant sa côte douloureuse. »

Elle fit la moue et je me souvins brusquement où je l'avais vue : c'était l'amie de Wheatley, que j'avais vue le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ce qui ne pouvait que signifier que...

« Ça va Calie ? »

Je me tournai furieusement vers Emma qui souriait tranquillement en faisant mine de s'intéresser à des articles sans intérêts. Oh la servile, tout était préparé d'avance, ce n'est pas possible, Emmaaaaaaa je te hais !

Je tentai de m'échapper subrepticement à la vision de Calie et donc du Wheatley mais malheureusement, le Weasley sauvage apparut dans mon champ de vision et je ne pus que feindre la surprise en l'apercevant. Il nous dévisagea, Emma et moi, puis se tourna vers son amie qui hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est rien, Amy n'a pas fait exprès. »

...Ouhlà. Ouhlà ouhlà OUHLÀ. OULHÀ MAIS poulette on se connaît pas, il est où le respect ?!

« Nous pensions trouver des gants mais impossible de mettre la main dessus, expliqua Emma, coupant net mon envie de mordre Calie. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. »

Le rictus sur mon visage n'échappa pas à Wheatley qui sourit, visiblement très amusé — ahahah, moi aussi je me gausse _fortement_.

« Je vais vous montrer. C'est par ici. C'est pour toi, Emma Thompson ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

— Non, c'est pour Amy, répondit l'intéressée doucement.

— Oh. »

Il m'adressa un grand sourire alors que je tiquai en entendant mon prénom écorché et déshonoré une nouvelle fois par Emma. En traînant des pieds, je suivis Emma, Calie et Whealtey jusqu'à un rayon près de l'entrée — impossible à louper, la méga-honte — où il s'arrêta devant des paires de gants flambant neuves.

« Voilà. Il t'en faut des comme ça, m'informa-t-il en me tendant une jolie paire marron clair.

— Merci, grommelai-je avec mauvaise humeur en tendant la main. »

Mais au dernier moment, ce petit coquin de Wheatley hésita et renonça à me les donner — hé ! Décide-toi pépé !

« Je te les offre.

— Pardon ? Calie et moi nous étranglâmes d'une même voix.

— Mais enfin c'est insensé, protestai-je.

— Prends ça comme un petit cadeau d'anniversaire.

— Encore plus insensé.

— J'insiste. »

Même Emma restait muette devant cet accès de gentillesse — ««« gentillesse »»» — et Calie rouspétait entre ses dents qu'il n'avait pas les moyens pour cette folie et que, vu que je refusais, il était invraisemblable qu'il insistât — nous sommes d'accord, charmante créature.

Wheatley profita de notre silence incrédule pour se diriger vers la caisse et, malgré nos protestations soudainement bruyantes et l'air abasourdi de l'hôtesse de caisse, Wheatley fit la sourde oreille et me tendit le petit paquet dans lequel se trouvaient les gants du délit.

« Bon anniversaire, clama-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Je fulminai. Je n'avais rien demandé, moi ! Il était un peu creepy, le Wheatley là. Emma ne disait plus rien, observant Charlie d'un air à la fois étonné, admiratif et méfiant. Calie affichait une mine contrite — autant que moi, certainement — et regardait également Wheatley d'un air désapprobateur.

« Bon ben euh... Merci j'imagine ? marmonnai-je. C'est généreux.

— Généreux ! fulmina Calie entre ses dents.

— C'est bon, morigéna Wheatley en fronçant les sourcils à son amie. Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à m'offrir une Bièreaubeurre et on sera quittes, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi. »

C'en fut certainement trop pour Emma qui poussa une espèce de cri de joie déguisée en une toux étranglée. Calie, quant à elle, se renfrogna et me lança des regards assassins — mais hého, tu m'appelles Amy, je ne sais pas qui de nous deux devrait tuer l'autre du regard !

« Ben euh, j'imagine que c'est d'accord, marmonnai-je, peu désireuse de me retrouver dans le pub et de me faire matraquer du regard durant toute l'après-midi. »

Le visage du Wheatley sauvage s'éclaira d'un sourire et nous sortîmes du magasin. Finalement, peut-être que Bobreck aurait dû refuser notre sortie. Quelle crotte.

Non, franchement, je n'avais pas envie d'aller m'enterrer dans les Trois Balais. Mais je n'avais pas le choix n'est-ce pas ? Je détestais devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un — d'où ma hantise pour les cadeaux — donc j'étais coincée.

« Tu as le temps de te joindre à nous ? demanda Charlie sur le chemin à son amie — Carlie ? Charlie — c'eût été cocasse, mais non ça ne pouvait pas être son prénom — ? Calie ? J'avais déjà oublié. Mémoire inutile.

— Peu de temps, répondit sèchement Carlie-Charlie-Calie. Je dois voir le professeur McGonagall pour tu sais quoi. »

Charlie hocha la tête et n'insista pas. Emma marchait près de lui et j'imaginais déjà les idées stupides fleurir dans sa tête — j'étais sûre qu'elle allait comploter pour ouvrir un fan-club officieux de Charlie Weasley, et rien que l'idée me déprimait.

« J'y vais maintenant, ne fais pas plus de bêtises, marmonna Machine — AH qui fait la maligne maintenant ? Qui a le nom de le plus pourri ?

— Promis.

— A plus tard. »

Elle nous salua à peine et s'éloigna rapidement, nous laissant tous les trois devant le pub — l'enfer. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à supporter son regard assassin.

« Allons-y ! s'écria Emma avec bonheur. »

Charlie lui adressa un grand sourire et la suivit à l'intérieur du pub. Rassemblant mon courage, je m'engouffrai dans la boutique — jamais je n'avais eu autant envie d'être loin de ce satané Wheatley.

Nous nous installâmes à une table vide et je tendis de l'argent à Charlie pour qu'il aille chercher deux bièreaubeurre — je n'allais tout de même pas payer pour celle d'Emma, ça va hein. Emma l'accompagna en trottinant et je restai seule et maussade à la table pendant quelques instants. Vraiment la grosse éclate. Limite j'aurais préféré rester avec Eddie au lit — hein mais non ça ne sonne pas spécialement bien, même dans ma tête, on oublie ça.

« Excusez Calie pour son comportement un peu... déplacé. »

Emma sourit en secouant la tête et je restai muette tout en fixant ma bièreaubeurre comme si tout avait été de sa faute.

Il se passa un moment pendant lequel ma faculté à me déconnecter du monde réel me fut très utile. Charlie, très — _trop_ — poli, écouta avec Emma et eut même l'audace de répondre et d'alimenter ses sujets de conversation — je distinguai des « Oh, j'adore le Quidditch, mais pas autant que Amy, hein Amy ? » ou encore « Non, mes parents n'ont pas la chance d'avoir grandi dans le monde moldu, pas comme Amy, hein Amy ? » en passant bien sûr par le très pertinent « Quoi ?! Toi aussi tu aimes les sardines à l'huile ? Comme Amy, quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? » — quoique j'eusse mal compris eût été tout à fait probable. Bien entendu, à côté de ces deux zigotos, je boudais à mort.

Le soulagement fut de taille quand Emma se leva en indiquant qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes et que je me retrouvai en tête à tête avec un Wheatley aussi satisfait que moi de voir son bourreau s'éloigner pour lui laisser un moment de répit.

« Elle ne s'arrête jamais, ta copine ? demanda-t-il d'un ton fatigué.

— Jamais, répondis-je dans un grognement à peine audible.

— Dis-moi, c'est une manie chez toi de renommer les gens ou Bob et moi sommes juste malchanceux ? ajouta-t-il en riant doucement. »

Je rougis violemment et manquai de renverser la gorgée de Bièreaubeurre que j'essayais d'avaler. Ah, Emma, vile traîtresse dépourvue d'humanité, si seulement tu avais pu te taire ce jour-là. J'avais eu espoir qu'il n'avait pas compris mais finalement il était plus futé que je ne le pensais.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Je crois que si. »

Il y eut un silence. Je ne savais où placer mon regard et priais presque pour qu'Emma revienne le plus vite possible.

« Je ne poserai qu'une question, déclara Charlie avec un calme et un sérieux déconcertant. D'où ça t'est venu ? C'est plutôt bien trouvé.

— Wheatley ?

— Ahah ! Alors tu avoues !

— Quoi ! m'étranglai-je, épouvantée, alors qu'il éclatait d'un rire franc. Mais c'est de la triche ! »

Emma refit son apparition et s'enquit aussitôt de la blague qui nous faisait rire tous les deux — rooh, mais de quoi tu te mêles ?

« Nous..., commença Wheatley, en panne d'inspiration.

— Nous... Nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous portions les mêmes chaussettes, mentis-je. »

Noon, c'était _ridicule_. Mais Wheatley, après une seconde d'incompréhension, se mit à rire de plus belle, et Emma, tout en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé, le rejoignit dans son hilarité. Euh, okay les gars.

Nous passâmes ensuite la demi-heure suivante à papoter Quidditch — vouin, j'avais encore réussi à oublier le match — et franchement, je n'étais pas pressée de me frotter à l'équipe de Gryffondor. Wheatley me demanda surtout comment je me sentais vis à vis de mes camarades, au vu de notre discussion après mon premier entraînement, et sembla content que je sois mieux acceptée qu'au début.

« Et comment va Victor ? demanda innocemment Wheatley au détour de la conversation.

— Victor, répétai-je en plissant les yeux. Qui est Victor ?

— Ton frère, me rappela Emma en haussant un sourcil.

— Ah. »

Rougissante de honte, je haussai les épaules. Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Et avais-je vraiment envie de savoir ?

« Bien, j'imagine, répondis-je amèrement. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je l'ai un peu connu, je l'aimais bien.

— Humf. »

Emma fronça les sourcils devant mon air renfermé et boudeur. Wheatley et elle échangèrent un regard — le regard du « oups », celui qui me fait rire, d'ordinaire — mais n'ajoutèrent rien.

Emma recommença à papoter avec Charlie, même s'il s'en moquait clairement, et qu'elle ne mettait plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. Je n'aimais pas parler de ma famille, je ne _voulais_ pas parler de ma famille, était-ce si improbable à comprendre ? Cette sensation de vide qui m'étreignait à chaque fois me coupait toute inclination à mon environnement — en l'occurrence, j'en voulais beaucoup à Wheatley et à ses gros sabots. Et aussi à Emma, parce que. Pas de raison.

« Je vais rentrer, marmonnai-je en me levant. Je vais voir Eddie.

—D'accord, murmura Emma en me souriant doucement, je t'accompagne. »

Wheatley hocha la tête doucement.

« Eh bien, bonne soirée Emma Thompson. »

Il se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un léger sourire badin.

« A plus tard, Amy-lia. »

* * *

 **Ai-je déjà dit merci à Citrouille ? Oui ? Alors MERCI CITROUILLE :D (trop de pluie de fleurs ahah)!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :). N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

 **Je pars en vacances du 18 au 28 et du 31 au 7 septembre... Je ne promets pas de pouvoir poster d'ici mi-septembre... ;O;**

 **Merci encore, à tout le monde !**

 **AppleCherrypie**


	8. Chapitre 7 — Patata-Patatacitrouille

**Heeyyy !**

 **Me revoilà :D ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été si longtemps absente o; Mais me revoilà, toute fraîche et pimpante (non) après mes vacances et mes petits soucis d'administration. Ça me fait drôlement plaisir de ressortir un** _ **Amelia Greenwood**_ **! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va autant vous plaire que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ! Petite dédicace à Diane, j'espère que ça t'occupera à la fac avant tes cours :D**

 **Comme d'habitude, un** **immense merci** **à tous et à toutes, vos reviews m'encouragent tellement ! C'est un réel plaisir de partager cette fanfiction avec vous. Vraiment, merci, que vous soyez lecteur fantôme ou reviewer.**

 **Je poste sans avoir eu le feu vert de ma bêta readeuse, Docteur Citrouille *sniff*, je lui espère le meilleur des voyages possibles en Floride !**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 — Patata-Patata-Patatacitrouille…**_

Patata-Patata-Patatacitrouille...

Patata-Patata-Patatacitrouille…

Patata-Patata-Patatacitrouille…

La pression était beaucoup trop forte, et l'ambiance de la Grande Salle ne m'aidait pas — certains arboraient les couleurs de Serdaigle sur leur visage, sur leurs T-shirt ou même dans leurs cheveux, et les autres ricanaient bêtement tout en admirant les lignes vert et argent portées par la totalité de la maison Serpentard. Gasp. Rien que de les voir me tordait les entrailles et me glaçait les os.

Heureusement que mon petit Bob passa devant moi je me hâtai d'enfourner le reste de mon muffin dans ma bouche déjà pleine et trottinai derrière lui.

« Bobby, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les lamas crachent sur les gens ? Tu penses que c'est parce qu'ils les trouvent répugnants ? Ou simplement moches ?

— Ça c'est une bonne question, répondit-il très sérieusement une fois le choc de me savoir derrière lui passé. Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? Un lama t'a déjà craché dessus ? »

Je m'étranglai avec le reste de mon muffin, et alors que j'observais mentalement s'envoler mon estime de moi et la possibilité de trouver une réplique qui aurait pu faire mouche, il se mit à ricaner.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on a chacun notre façon de nous détendre avant un match, je ne te juge pas. »

— Trop sympa, maugréai-je.

— Tu as vu ? ajouta-t-il en souriant largement. »

Avec mauvaise humeur, je le suivis vers le terrain de Quidditch. Génial. Tout commençait parfaitement bien.

Ce jour-là était particulièrement moisi de la fesse. Je m'étais levée en retard et avais donc juste eu le temps d'apercevoir Eddie dans la salle commune sur le départ pour la bibliothèque où il se réfugiait les jours de match — je détestais quand il faisait ça. Ce fut donc avec consternation et déception que je me rendis compte que son intérêt pour mon nouveau passe-temps était aussi limité que mon esprit pratique.

Le ciel était nuageux mais la pluie inexistante — tant mieux ! Le vent non plus ne s'était pas décidé à se montrer, les conditions étaient donc idéales pour jouer… Si seulement je n'avais pas dû affronter Frank. Je l'avais aperçu lorsque j'étais entrée dans la Grande Salle, déjà en tenue comme l'avait conseillé Bobby — j'avais donc, à mon plus grand désespoir, proscrit les haricots à la sauce tomate pour ce matin-là dans l'espoir d'éviter l'inévitable tache rougeâtre sur ma tenue. Frankette déjeunait avec ses amis sans avoir l'air soucieux — gloups, je connaissais ce regard. J'avais su avant qu'il ne pose les yeux sur moi que j'allais morfler.

Après un toast à moitié grignoté, accompagnée par la plus gentille des compagnes — la solitude, la seule qui ne vous laissera jamais tomber —, un muffin durement avalé et une moquerie de Bobby, je me retrouvais dans les vestiaires, tremblante de la racine des cheveux au bout des ongles des pieds. La belle affaire. Si seulement Eddie avait été là pour m'encourager. Si seulement on n'avait pas décidé que le premier match serait Serdaigle contre Serpentard, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

Mais non, c'est rigolo, on se gausse allègrement.

« Tout le monde est là ? ai-je soudainement entendu dans une espèce de demi-conscience parfaitement désagréable. Bon. Aujourd'hui, ce match contre Serpentard sera la manifestation de nos dures semaines d'entraînement. On donne tout ce qu'on a dans le ventre. Nous nous sommes longuement entraînés, nous avons une tactique différente, nous allons les avoir et leur faire manger la poussière.

— Et la bouse de dragon du professeur Chourave, rajouta une voix forte derrière moi.

— Calme-toi Alice, s'il te plait, marmonna Bob avec une moue sur les lèvres. James, Ollie, je compte sur vous pour vous occuper des cognards. Mary, Alice et moi on marque autant de points que possible mais Rob, si tu remarques le Vif d'Or tu fonces, ok ? Amy… »

Je serrai les fesses, le visage tordu par l'angoisse. J'avais la désagréable impression de me trouver dans un cauchemar beaucoup trop réaliste.

« Tu sais arrêter les tirs, c'est simplement une histoire de confiance en toi. Si tu ne te laisses pas impressionner par ton frère, tu vas tout arrêter. Ok ?

— Ok, marmottai-je en tremblant du genou.

— Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? cria Bob d'un seul coup en levant le bras au plafond. »

Notre équipe acclama son capitaine et j'entendis ma propre voix clamer dans un grognement étouffé : « yaaay ». Ainsi débuta la torture.

Bobby gardait sacrément la face. Le torse bombé, la tête haute, il s'empara de son balai et mena l'équipe au dehors. À côté de moi, écrasée par le poids de l'angoisse et de l'horreur, il ressemblait à un géant. J'entendis des respirations lourdes et hachées mais ne réussis pas à tourner la tête pour lancer des encouragements tremblotants. Plus nous nous approchions du stade, plus j'entendais les cris lancés par les autres élèves de l'école, et ce fut un exploit que mes jambes tremblantes ne cèdent pas.

Bobby traversa le terrain pour serrer la main de Frank, dont le visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une sérénité oppressante. Imitant mes camarades, je m'élevai du sol, les bras plus mous qu'un veracrasse en décomposition. Les battements précipités de mon cœur résonnaient dans mes oreilles et je fus presque étonnée de ne pas sentir mes côtes exploser pour le laisser s'échapper à toute berzingue pour se réfugier dans le cagibi de la pleutrerie la plus totale.

L'attente devenait insupportable. Malgré la hauteur que j'avais prise, je me sentais minuscule, aplatie par ces visages avides posés sur nous, les joueurs. Jamais le terrain ne m'avait paru aussi immense. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi étouffée par les anneaux dorés derrière moi. Les treize personnes devant moi semblaient figés dans l'air, plus immobiles que des statues. Je ne pensais plus à rien, ni à personne, sauf à l'humiliation cuisante que m'avait promis le regard de Frank, plus tôt dans la Grande Salle. J'avais du mal à respirer quand Madame Bibine sonna le coup d'envoi. Mais comme l'adage le dit si bien, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Tout démarra très vite. Dès l'instant où le Souafle fut libéré, les poursuiveurs se jetèrent dessus, plus avides de l'attraper que des animaux affamés avec leurs proies — métaphores de la savane, les meilleures. Au début, je ne sus dire laquelle des deux équipes avait réussi à l'avoir en premier, et je déchantai très rapidement quand je vis trois fusées vertes foncer vers moi.

Maman !

« Serpentard marque ! » annonça inutilement la présentatrice alors que je regardais avec impuissance le Souafle s'écrouler de l'autre côté de mes buts.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé — je m'étais jetée sur l'anneau aussi vite que possible mais Franky m'avait eue. Les larmes perlant aux coins des yeux, je me replaçai. Pourquoi, pourquoi diable avais-je voulu passer ces maudits essais ?

« Amy, confiance ! me hurla Bobby avec un sourire encourageant avant de replonger vers le Souafle attrapé par Mary. »

Je tentai de garder la face mais ce fut extrêmement compliqué. Bobby marqua une fois mais je n'arrivais pas à arrêter un seul tir de Frank. À croire qu'ils avaient fait exprès de le faire tirer pour me mettre le plus mal à l'aise possible. Le score était déjà de 60 à 10 au bout d'un quart d'heure de jeu. Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! Je commençais franchement à désespérer.

Les Serpentards exultaient. Le jeu devenait interminable, et nous prenions un score de 140 à 50 en pleine figure. Je croisai le regard tendu de Bobby et sentis les larmes se coincer dans ma gorge déjà nouée. Je _devais_ me ressaisir. Aller Amy, aller !

 _Patata-Patata-Patatacitrouille._

Franky et ses deux poursuiveurs s'approchaient de moi sous les hurlements des spectateurs, humiliant mes pauvres coéquipiers incapables de les arrêter.

 _Patata-Patata-Patatacitrouille._

Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces, me crispai sur mon balai, prête à tout. Franky visait, son bras tendu…

 _Patata-Patata-Patatacitrouille !_

Je me ruai sur l'anneau et donnai un coup de pied si phénoménal que j'envoyai le Souafle dans les gradins.

La stupeur me laissa figée alors que j'entendais des explosions de joie autour de moi. Je n'en revenais pas : j'avais réussi ! J'avais… _réussi_ ! La fierté explosa dans mon corps alors que je me mettais à rire nerveusement, les larmes de ma panique retenue se déversant avec bonheur sur mon visage. J'avais réussi ! Je pouvais le faire, je _pouvais_ le faire !

Tout s'accéléra. Franky mit deux à trois fois plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. Lui et ses poursuiveurs arrivaient sur moi toujours plus vite. Ils tiraient toujours plus fort. Changeaient leur trajectoire. Zigzaguaient. Rien n'y faisait, ma détermination ne laissa entrer aucun autre but. Bon, ok, peut-être trois ou quatre.

Je ne compris pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passa ensuite : j'entendis hurler « Vif d'or ! » puis des hurlements extatiques et un sifflement. Quoi, c'était tout ? Le petit Rob avait attrapé le Vif d'Or ? L'attrapeur de Frank avait attrapé le Vif d'Or ?

Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens alors que s'élevaient des cris de joie et des sifflements déçus. Incapable de comprendre qui criait quoi dans la foule, je cherchai désespérément Bobby dans la foule des joueurs et compris. Ce fut aussi douloureux qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre — si tant est que je n'avais jamais été frappée, mais la comparaison me semble pertinente — et je m'approchai du sol en tremblant comme une feuille.

Nous quittâmes le terrain les premiers, laissant les Serpentard faire le tour du stade en hurlant de bonheur. Personne ne parlait, j'entendis un ou deux reniflements mais Bob gardait la tête haute et un sourire — triste, mais un sourire — éclaira brièvement son visage quand ma figure désolée se leva vers lui.

« Vous avez été formidables, déclara-t-il en nous faisant asseoir dans le petit hall du vestiaire. »

Je ne pipai mot alors que quelques regards se tournaient vers moi. La gorge serrée, je m'obligeai à garder les yeux braqués sur Bobby.

« Rob, je suis très fier de toi. L'attrapeur de Serpentard doit s'en mordre les doigts. »

Je fronçai les sourcils — pardon ? Nous avions eu le Vif d'Or ?

« À quoi bon ? grommela Rob d'un air maussade. Ils ont quand même gagné.

— À dix points, remarqua Bob en haussant les épaules, on pourra les rattraper facilement.

— Oui, à dix points ! explosa notre attrapeur en se tournant vers moi. Franchement, j'aurais pu arrêter la moitié des tirs, c'était une blague, ce match ! »

Quoi ?! Mais… Mais ce n'était pas juste, comment… De quel droit m'insultait-il ?! Il pensait que c'était facile peut-être de faire face à son frère ? Peut-être que s'il s'était moins appliqué à me regarder pendant le match il aurait attrapé le Vif d'Or plus tôt, na !

« Je vais m'entraîner, m'entendis-je dire d'une toute petite voix. Je vais m'entraîner et m'améliorer. Je ne recommencerai plus.

— Tu as été super, me chuchota ma voisine — Mary ? Alice ? Ollie ? »

Je souris minablement alors que Bob réprimandait notre attrapeur sur son manque de cohésion d'équipe. De toutes façons, sa remarque ne m'atteignait pas — enfin, _un peu_ , mais pas autant que s'il me l'avait faite un mois plus tôt. Je savais que j'étais capable de le faire, je savais que j' _allais_ réussir.

* * *

Le retour au château fut pénible. Sur le chemin, les Serpentard nous narguèrent et même si Bob nous intimait « on salue et on sourit », garder la face nous semblait à tous impossible. Leurs supporters nous lançaient des quolibets pour le moins affligeants, et à les entendre, ils avaient gagné à un score d'un milliard à zéro. Bob répéta tout le chemin « dix points c'est rien, dix points c'est rien », si bien que nous finîmes par le croire et nous nous installâmes tous à la table des Serdaigle pour déjeuner dans la bonne humeur.

Même Eddie nous rejoignit. Il se glissa à côté de moi — j'avais, bien entendu, écopé de la place la plus pourrie, celle en bout de table où on n'entend rien des conversations — et me donna une bonne frayeur en me tapotant le bras.

« Tu as été formidable, me dit-il doucement. Enfin, au vu de ce que je connais en Quidditch, ajouta-t-il aussitôt en fronçant le nez.

— Tu es venu ? m'étonnai-je en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et tant pis s'il me complimentait sans savoir si oui ou non j'avais été bonne gardienne.

— Évidemment, tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais rater ça ?

— Je pensais que tu étais à la bibliothèque, marmottai-je en sentant une boule remonter douloureusement le long de ma gorge.

— Oui, j'y ai fait un tour avant de me dire que c'était stupide de me trouver là, répondit simplement Eddie en haussant les épaules. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que mon voisin batteur m'enjoignait à trinquer à notre victoire. En larmes — et ignorant totalement pourquoi —, je levai mon verre en entendant Eddie émettre un « ouais » nullissime comparé à ceux de mes coéquipiers. Quelques élèves de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle hurlèrent à leur tour, et toute la table des Serpentard se leva en criant pour nous féliciter de ce beau match — l'auraient-ils fait s'ils avaient perdu ? Pas sûre, mais peu importe.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, alors que je riais toujours entre mes larmes — le contrecoup du stress, de la déception, de l'ambiance beaucoup trop festive et de la formidable surprise qu'Eddie fût venu m'encourager — en émettant des gargouillis moches, Emma fonça sur nous.

« Amyyyyy, hurla-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je suis si fière de toi.

— Outch ! ris-je entre deux hoquets.

— J'ai un petit mot de la part de Charlie, continua-t-elle en me lâchant, les joues très roses et les yeux brillants.

— Ah ? reniflai-je dans ma manche — Eddie fronça le nez.

— Je l'ai croisé en revenant du match, c'était formidable ! Euh, le match, je veux dire. Enfin bref, il m'a dit de te dire que tu avais été super et qu'il était ravi que ses nouveaux gants t'aillent à ce point.

— Ah, répétai-je, gênée. »

J'avais presque oublié qu'il m'avait offert les gants. À côté de moi, je sentis Eddie se renfrogner : il commença par croiser les bras avant de se décider plutôt à enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon, comme il le faisait quand il était contrarié.

« "Ses" gants ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Enfin, les miens, mais il me les a offerts, expliquai-je en hochant la tête. Il a insisté, ajoutai-je en voyant ses yeux s'assombrir.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il est gentil, peut-être ? répliqua Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

— Argument invalidé. »

Emma roula des yeux en soupirant. Je restai muette, impuissante, incapable de penser correctement à cause de toute la pression qui m'avait transformé le cerveau en bouilli.

« C'est si important de justifier ce geste ? reprit Emma.

— Oui.

— Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est incroyable ça !

— Ho, hé, ne vous disputez pas, grommelai-je. »

Mais c'était peine perdue, et je dus me trimballer deux ronchons toute l'après-midi qui s'aboyaient dessus à chaque fois que l'autre ouvrait la bouche.

* * *

Je soupirai d'un soulagement ostensible lorsque nous regagnâmes la Salle Commune après le dîner agrémenté de « Tu n'as pas de cœur » « et toi pas de tête » et n'eus pas le courage de redonner le sourire à Eddie. Le Quidditch m'avait trop vidée pour que je me mêlasse de n'importe quoi, aussi m'étalai-je en grognant de plaisir dans un fauteuil en serrant le coussin moelleux contre moi. Eddie s'empara d'un roman et fit mine de lire — oui, mine, parce que ses yeux restaient fixés sur un mot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? tentai-je en sentant la tempête.

— Alors comme ça, tu es amie avec Charlie Weasley maintenant ? me demanda-t-il aussitôt sans lever les yeux de son livre.

— Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Notre relation est cordiale, c'est tout.

— Il t'a acheté des gants, répliqua la voix pincée d'Eddie.

— Oui, et je n'en suis pas ravie, marmonnai-je. Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir dit non. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel j'observai le visage froid et fermé de mon ami, le cœur pincé — je n'aimais plus cette partie de lui maintenant que j'avais réussi à connaître le « vrai » Eddie.

« Tu as l'air contrarié, fis-je remarquer, me sentant passablement ridicule : bien sûr qu'il était contrarié.

— Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, dit-il sèchement. Tu devrais te méfier. »

Je haussai un sourcil amusé, réprimant l'envie de rire qui me secouait la gorge.

« Me méfier de Wheatley ?

— Oui.

— Quelle drôle d'idée, pourquoi donc ?

— Parce qu'il n'a pas l'air innocent quand il te regarde. »

Cette fois, le rire s'étrangla dans ma bouche et se transforma en un hoquet terrifié. Eddie releva les yeux et je constatai qu'il semblait sincèrement préoccupé et son regard, quoique toujours réservé, brillait de sincérité.

« Pas l'air innocent, c'est-à-dire ? marmottai-je en posant le coussin tout doux sur ma joue — quelle journée pourrave. »

Je lus clairement dans son regard un « n'essaye pas d'atermoyer ta prise de conscience ». Je rougis furieusement, bafouillai. Mais non. Mais n'importe quoi. Tu-te-calmes.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais parlé, et d'un coup on dirait qu'il te cherche constamment, reprit Eddie, un trémolo dans la voix. On parle de ton anniversaire et il apparaît comme par magie-

— Tu ne vas pas le blâmer d'avoir eu cours dans le même couloir que nous ce jour-là, si ? coupai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non. Ce que je lui reproche c'est cette gentillesse beaucoup trop soudaine.

— Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu n'irais pas acheter des gants de Quidditch pour l'anniversaire d'une fille que tu connais à peine qu'il est bourré de mauvaises intentions ou- ou n'importe ! m'exclamai-je.

— Eh bien, si tu as envie de le défendre, libre à toi, répliqua-t-il en posant brutalement son livre et en se levant. »

Il ne m'adressa pas un regard et commença à s'éloigner. Malheureusement pour lui, ma prise de conscience m'en renvoya une autre et me frappa avec autant de force que la fois où je m'étais pris l'anneau de Quidditch en plein front — oh non, voilà que je me mettais à parler comme dans ces livres d'amour à l'eau de rose…

« Eddie, appelai-je en me levant comme une furie pour le rattraper. »

Sans me soucier outre mesure des regards étonnés des élèves encore debout — dont à peu près la totalité de mon équipe de Quidditch —, je me saisis de son bras et le tirai dans un coin. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le visage menaçant de devenir rouge pivoine et refusant de me laisser impressionner par son regard d'une dureté déroutante, je murmurai.

« Eddie, serais-tu jaloux ? »

Son visage se décomposa — le mien mit sa menace à exécution. Mon cœur battait avec autant d'ardeur que le matin-même, quand je m'étais mise devant les buts — mais zut alors, deux fois en une journée, c'est trop d'un coup. Eddie bafouilla d'une voix très basse, les joues très rouges.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

— Mais…, protestai-je, le poing toujours serré sur son bras. »

Il m'intima le silence d'un geste discret et ses yeux se posèrent sur un groupe de filles de troisième année qui nous regardaient avec de grands yeux mouillés. Je distinguai même un « comment c'est trop romantique ! » — Merlin mais calmez-vous — et compris où il voulait en venir.

« Nous discuterons de ça autre part, si tu veux bien.

— Voui, bafouillai-je. Je connais un endroit si-

— Non, j'ai… besoin de réfléchir un peu, tout seul, murmura-t-il, tout penaud. »

Il se libéra de mon emprise tout doucement. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, quoi penser. Mon cœur était coincé dans ma gorge et mes yeux fixés sur Eddie. Je ne comprenais plus. Étais-je bouleversée ? Oui. Pourquoi ? Par quoi ? Parce que j'avais _l'impression_ qu'Eddie était jaloux ? Parce que j'avais _l'impression_ que cette jalousie cachait en vérité des… des… sentiments ? Et alors ? Étais-je terrifiée à cause de ça ? Que se passait-il, par la barbe de Merlin !

« Eddie, je-

— Tout va bien, me coupa-t-il doucement. Réfléchis juste à ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ?

— D'accord, murmurai-je, complètement perdue. »

J'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il était déjà parti. Comme une automate, je ramassai mon pull et mon sac et me dirigeai à mon tour vers mon dortoir. Heureusement, aucune des trois autres filles de notre promotion n'était déjà là, et je n'eus pas besoin de me presser pour me rendre à la salle de bains où je pris une douche brûlante.

Je pleurai longtemps et sans savoir pourquoi — la fatigue, la pression, peut-être —, mais j'atteignis le summum de la tristesse quand je ne réussis pas à trouver ma brosse à cheveux au bout de cinq secondes de fouille. Persuadée que ma vie ne valait pas plus qu'une noise rouillée balancée dans un puits aux fées — hého, on sait tous ce qu'elles en font hein, youpla dans la poche ni vu ni connu —, je me brossai les dents, pestant sur mes yeux bouffis.

Ma vie partait en cacahouète depuis le début de l'année, et ça n'allait vraiment plus du tout.

Je me mis au lit en pensant à Eddie. Je me sentais perdue et terrifiée. Étais-je, pour ainsi dire, attirée par lui, d'une quelconque manière que ce fût ? Mais étais-je à la hauteur ? Je n'étais ni belle, ni intelligente, ni intéressante, comment pouvais-je seulement penser qu'il nourrissait des sentiments pour moi ? Peut-être m'étais-je trompée sur toute la ligne, pensai-je pour me rassurer. Non, ce n'était pas romantique, c'était catastrophique.

Je me tournai et retournai dans mon lit sans trouver le sommeil, et quand _enfin_ mes paupières s'alourdirent de sommeil, je n'avais pas trouvé une seconde pour réfléchir à notre conversation sur Wheatley. En vérité, je l'avais complètement oublié.

* * *

Le lendemain, bingo, c'était dimanche. Youpi. Joie et bonheur.

Je me levai en ronchonnant — comme d'habitude — et m'enfermai dans la salle de bains en essayant au maximum de retarder ma rencontre avec Eddie. De même, j'eus tout le loisir de réfléchir au comportement de Wheatley. Si je récapitulais, je l'avais rencontré à l'infirmerie, drogué et sourd comme un pot, où il m'avait chanté une chanson. Jusqu'ici, rien de dingos. Ensuite, quoi ? Je dus fermer les yeux sous l'eau chaude pour me souvenir.

Wheatley avait toujours eu l'air sincère dans ses démarches, quand bien même elles étaient discutables — satanés gants, groumpf. Eddie avait peut-être raison, attendait-il quelque chose de moi ? Oh, tout ça m'embrouillait beaucoup trop la tête !

La Salle Commune grouillait — il pleuvait des cordes dehors, méga youpi — quand j'y entrai en lissant mes cheveux encore mouillés d'une main, furetant du regard pour tenter de trouver Eddie ou quelqu'un qui saurait me faire la causette. Je n'avais fichtrement pas faim, et mon petit doigt me disait qu'il était un peu tard pour me rendre à la Grande Salle. De toute façon, je m'étais déjà brossé les dents, et l'arrière-goût laissé par le dentifrice me donnait presque la nausée.

Je décidai, le cœur palpitant — mais enfin, cesse donc ton cinéma, tu n'es qu'un organe, nomdidiou ! —, de m'asseoir à côté de Eddie, qui faisait une partie d'échecs avec un garçon de sixième ou septième année. Le type en question me salua d'un signe de tête, trop concentré pour sourire visiblement, et Eddie tourna rapidement le regard, étonné de l'écart de son adversaire, pour m'apercevoir, crispée telle un balai à la retraite, les mains croisées sur les jambes.

« Salut, coassai-je en essayant de sourire.

— Salut, murmura-t-il en retournant aussitôt à son jeu. »

La joie de vivre. Youpi. Mesdames et messieurs : dimanche !

* * *

J'aurais dû faire mes devoirs mais mon courage s'amusait à faire de la balançoire dans les limbes de mon esprit. Avachie sur une table, j'attendais qu'une fille me prédise l'avenir.

Franchement, j'adorais ma maison, mais ses coutumes relevaient parfois du mystique à mes yeux. Comme l'ovomancie. Qui — _qui_ — prédit l'avenir dans un œuf le plus souvent tombé à terre, cassé et laissant derrière lui une trace visqueuse ? La fille, une quatrième année pas désagréable du tout, poussa un cri qui m'arracha de mes pensées.

« Tu as beaucoup de frères et sœurs, toi, non ? me demanda-t-elle avec passion. »

No shit Sherlock.

« Oui.

— Je crois que ta sœur aînée…, commença-t-elle. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

— Cendrillon.

— Ah, mais bien sûr, comment ai-je pu louper ce détail ? rit la fille en haussant les épaules — et je ne pus dire si elle se moquait de moi ou si elle était sérieuse.

— Amelia ? »

Je levai les yeux vers Eddie dont le visage fermé n'exprimait rien — mais mon cœur s'amusa à faire un bon dans ma poitrine tel un petit chien ravi de retrouver son maître. Il n'adressa même pas un regard à la pauvre quatrième année qui rougissait légèrement.

« Oui ?

— Si tu as faim, on peut descendre, proposa laconiquement Eddie.

— J'arrive, marmonnai-je, à moitié soulagée de me sortir de mon activité douteuse. Je suis désolée, je te faisais marcher, ma sœur ne s'appelle pas Cendrillon, dis-je gentiment à la jeune fille.

— Moi aussi, je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'on pouvait trouver comme avenir dans un œuf, sourit-elle. Mais un jour si tu t'ennuies, on aura qu'à raconter des âneries pour s'occuper.

— Ça roule, me mis-je à rire avant de suivre Eddie. »

Il y eut d'abord un silence gêné, ponctué par nos pas et les battements affolés dans ma poitrine. C'était une des premières fois que je me retrouvais aussi paumée, incapable de trouver un sujet de conversation avec Eddie. D'habitude, notre manque de loquacité ne me dérangeait pas, mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose s'était brisé.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, murmura subitement Eddie. Si tu as envie d'être amie avec Weasley, tu es amie avec Weasley.

— Oh, répondis-je sur le même ton. En vérité, je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi, j'avoue que ça me donne mal à la tête. Et puis, tu avais un peu raison, ajoutai-je, sentant qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Parfois, il est un peu étrange, le Wheatley. Mais tant que ça reste amical, je m'en fiche. Par contre, il m'a appelée Amy-lia, et ça, ça ne va pas.

— Amy-lia ? répéta Eddie en plissant le nez. Quelle faute de goût. »

Je m'esclaffai, plus nerveusement que de bon cœur.

Nous mangeâmes avec appétit puis nous retournâmes à la Salle Commune où nous nous installâmes dans un petit coin pour lire et travailler mais j'avais mal à la tête — certainement mon courage qui me donnait des coups de pieds, déçu que je l'eusse déranger — et n'osai pas vraiment parler. J'abandonnai l'idée de demander à Eddie s'il avait vraiment été jaloux, surtout par couardise, puisque ma curiosité hurlait son désespoir dans un théâtre Shakespearien tandis que je me concentrais sur mon devoir de Botanique.

« Au fait, tu as commencé à utiliser mon cadeau ? demanda subitement Eddie. »

Ouuups. Le cahier et la plume était cachés, en sécurité dans mes tiroirs.

« Oui, j'écris des poèmes sur les abeilles dedans, répondis-je avec tout le sérieux dont j'étais pourvue. »

Il éclata d'un rire franc, et je l'imitai bientôt, ravie de retrouver cette complicité que nous avions presque perdue.

« Tu me feras lire ?

— Dès que je les aurai écrits, répondis-je.

— Évidemment, murmura-t-il en souriant. »

Pour une fois, même si les minutes semblaient des heures, je passai un dimanche apaisant aux côtés d'un Eddie concentré mais souriant. Nous ne parlâmes plus de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et c'était peut-être pour le mieux.

* * *

Le lundi soir était réservé à l'entraînement de Quidditch. J'aurais eu tendance à penser que, comme les équipes de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle allaient se rencontrer deux semaines plus tard, ils auraient foncé et se seraient attribué le terrain pour eux seuls, mais non. Bobby était arrivé comme une fleur le dimanche soir en nous annonçant que le lendemain soir, nous étions réquisitionnés, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, pour un entraînement. Et voilà que je voletais sur mon balai, espérant de tout cœur que les nuages acceptent de ne pas nous tremper jusqu'aux os.

Bobby avait insisté pour que l'on travaille tous ensemble, mais il avait tout de même mis l'accent sur _mon_ entraînement. Je me vexai — bien entendu — en l'apprenant mais je savais l'exercice obligatoire et avais donc accepté d'être charcutée à coups de Souafle pendant une heure et demie sans — trop — râler. Si bien qu'à la fin de notre petite réunion, je sortis des vestiaires, exténuée mais heureuse.

Enfin, heureuse, jusqu'à ce que Franky ne débarque des gradins et ne se plante devant nous. Je me fis toute petite en espérant qu'il ne m'avait pas remarquée.

« Greenwood, salua sèchement Bobby en passant devant lui. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta venue ?

— Si c'est pour nous narguer encore une fois, tu peux t'en aller.

— S'il te plaît, Alice, rouspéta Bob en soupirant.

— Je ne viens pas vous narguer, répondit Franky de sa voix traînante. Vous avez bien joué, combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter ? Je veux juste parler à ma sœur. »

Aïe. Ouille. Zut. Non. Je. Je ne veux pas.

On me poussa légèrement et avec courage, je me déportai sur le côté pour qu'il m'aperçoive.

« Ça va, Amy ? demanda Mary sans quitter Franky des yeux.

— C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, marmottai-je. »

Mon équipe hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Bobby fut le dernier à partir, lançant un regard plein de menaces à Frank avant de se détourner. Mon frère secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel alors que je me trémoussais sur place, ne sachant pas où poser mon balai. Il me regarda un instant puis tourna les talons et repartit vers le château.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demandai-je en trottinant derrière lui. »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je m'agaçai.

« Frank ? Je t'ai posé une question. Tu n'es pas venu pour le plaisir de me dire bonjour. Youhou, Franky. Je te cause, m'exaspérai-je alors que nous nous rapprochions du château et qu'il n'avait toujours pas desserré les lèvres.

— Oui, j'ai entendu, m'aboya-t-il au visage si soudainement que je poussai un cri et fis un bond sur le côté. Laisse-moi le temps, non, c'est pas possible ? »

Je n'eus pas le temps de calmer ma frayeur que je m'aperçus qu'il pleurait. Frank, mon grand frère, au cœur et au visage de pierre, pleurait. Je compris avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche que quelque chose de terrible s'était passé, et attendis fébrilement qu'il m'annonce enfin le pourquoi du comment.

« Victor va mourir, lâcha Frank d'une voix morne. »

Je… Je- quoi ?

Il y eut un silence. Mon balai devenait beaucoup trop lourd, des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux. Poudlard s'était figé, bloqué dans mon incompréhension, brisé par la douleur qui m'étreignait le cœur, pourtant déjà tombé tout au fond de mes chaussures. On m'avait jeté une pierre dans le ventre, qui me broyait l'estomac et me tordait les jambes.

« Je ne comprends pas, murmurai-je.

— Papa et maman sont dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il faut qu'on les rejoigne, murmura Frank. Ils voulaient te le dire là-bas, mais… mais je voulais te le dire moi-même.

— Je ne comprends pas, répétai-je en tremblant. »

Le vide du désespoir m'étrangla et je ne pus terminer ma phrase. Frank avait ramassé mon balai, m'avait prise par la main et m'entraînait à l'intérieur du château.

* * *

 **TRISTESSE. Cette fin de chapitre ne m'a pas vraiment vraiment éclatée, je dois l'admettre !**

 **Je suis navrée, on ne voit pas Charlie dans ce chapitre, vous pouvez me hurler votre haine si l'envie vous chante ! (bien sûr, la vraie haine ne sert à rien, hein, qu'on s'le dise.) Ne vous inquiète pas, on le reverra bien assez vite *héhé*.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe ou une incohérence, on peut en discuter ! (j'adore discuter en mp si ça vous dit, mwéhé !)**

 **J'en profite également pour vous tenir au courant un petit peu de mon activité sur ff . net les jours prochains. Je pars en Angleterre pour étudier à partir de la semaine prochaine, et donc j'aurai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'adapter à la vie là-bas (normalement). Le prochain chapitre arrivera comme prévu,** _ **si tout va bien**_ **, mais il se peut qu'il arrive aussi un peu tardivement car j'aurai peut-être autre chose en tête comme vous pouvez l'imaginer… En tout cas, je ferai aussi vite que possible (vite, mais bien, évidemment ))**

 **Et je passe aussi pour vous prévenir que ça y est, j'ai publié ma fanfiction « principale », celle qui me prend le plus de temps, le plus d'énergie et le plus d'amour ! \o/ Il s'agit de ma fanfiction** _ **De Neige et d'Aulne**_ **, basée sur l'univers de** _ **Harry Potter**_ **, toujours, mettant en scène des OCs (il y aura très peu de personnages utilisés dans les livres) durant leurs sept années à Poudlard. Tout est expliqué dans le premier chapitre si l'envie vous prend d'y jeter un coup d'œil** **(** _ **jeu gratuit sans obligation d'achat**_ **)** **(sans obligation bien sûr).**

 **Merci encore, merci beaucoup pour vos lectures !**

 **Des bisous à tous, bon courage pour la semaine ! :* (à Citrouille aussi parce qu'elle est loin de nous mais pas dans nos cœurs ! :p)**

 **AppleCherrypie**


	9. Chapitre 8 - A-ME-LIA

**Le voilààà ! Après deux mois d'attente, voilà le chapitre 8 tout chaud sorti du four, approuvé par la meilleure beta, j'ai nommé Docteur Citrouille! Un immense merci à elle, qui supporte mes retards d'écriture avec sa bonne humeur légendaire... Merci Citrouille d'être toujours de bonne humeur et pour tes blagues qui me font toujours mourir de rire!**

 **Également un grand merci aux lectrices qui me suivent malgré mes publications retardeées... Sans vous, je ne serai rien! Alors merci, mille fois merci et j'espère que vous allez toutes bien!**

 **Trêve de blabla, voilà donc le chapitre 8 que j'ai mis taaant de temps à terminer, malgré les petits mots trop mignons que j'ai reçus et les encouragements! Pluie d'amour sur vous.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 — A-ME-LIA  
**_

Mary m'avait attendue dans le couloir, inquiète de savoir ce que Frank avait de si important à me dire. À sa vue, je me suis mise à pleurer. Je m'étais toujours crue petite, ennuyeuse et insignifiante, et pourtant elle m'avait attendue pour savoir comment j'allais. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'elle et Franky se sont raconté, car mes oreilles avaient, avec mes jambes et mes bras, décidé d'abandonner leurs fonctions principales pour organiser une soirée poker dans mon estomac — j'ai seulement distingué une insulte colorée que je n'aurais pas osé moi-même utiliser dans mes rêves les plus folichons.

J'aimais bien Mary, c'était celle de l'équipe avec qui je m'entendais le mieux — avec Bobby, parce que Bobby, il est gentil —, et je lui avais promis d'un signe de tête ressemblant plus à une convulsion que je lui raconterais tout de retour à la salle commune. Elle avait jeté un regard sombre à Franky qui l'avait gratifiée d'une indifférence glaçante et nous avions continué notre chemin.

Je ne me souviens pas être montée dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, mais je me rappelle avoir senti mon père me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer très fort, comme s'il avait eu peur que je disparaisse. Je l'avais laissé faire, impuissante et incapable de comprendre une seule parole autour de moi, puis ça avait été au tour de ma mère d'enrouler ses bras autour de nos épaules, et, ce qui avait fait redoubler mes larmes, Frank m'avait enlacée doucement, la tête posée sur l'épaule de mon père — tout ça devant Dumbledore, Rogue et Flitwick, oui, oui. Les Greenwood n'ont jamais fait dans la demi-mesure.

Tout se déroulait comme dans un mauvais rêve. Ma mère a séché mes larmes en me tamponnant les joues avec son mouchoir en tissu fétiche, puis, comme elle n'arrivait pas à parler correctement, papa nous a raconté une histoire étrange dans laquelle mon frère aîné s'était fait attaquer par un Nundu alors qu'il était en voyage avec sa fiancée et qu'il n'avait, malgré les efforts des médicomages, aucune chance de s'en sortir.

J'avais presque eu envie de rire. Sa fiancée ? Papa nous a demandé s'il nous avait prévenu, pour cette charmante demoiselle — en y repensant, je me demande franchement pourquoi il nous a posé la question à ce moment-là, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le pâté —, et Franky a répondu que oui. J'étais restée muette. Et moi ? On ne m'avait pas un peu oubliée dans l'histoire ? Oh, mais bien sûr, qui aurait pris la peine de me mettre au courant, moi, la petite dernière, hein ?

Je n'ai pas écouté la suite. Maman se mouchait très fort, et moi j'étais horriblement en colère contre mon frère parce qu'il ne m'avait pas annoncé son mariage imminent. Je me suis mise à pleurer de rage. J'étais sûre que tous mes autres frères et sœurs étaient à son chevet à ce moment-là, et que même s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ils étaient au courant, pour tout.

« Ce n'est pas juste, ai-je marmonné. »

Et là mon père m'a reprise dans ses bras en me serrant encore plus fort. Il m'a fait tellement mal que les larmes sont revenues, encore plus denses. Il a dû croire que j'étais triste parce qu'il a murmuré :

« Je sais mon cœur, je sais. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

— Non, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver ! ai-je répété en hurlant ma colère. »

Mais maintenant, je pense qu'on ne parlait pas de la même chose, tous les deux.

Ils ont voulu qu'on rentre à la maison où mes autres frères et sœurs allaient arriver — voilà, je le savais, j'étais bien la dernière au courant —, mais j'ai refusé. Mary m'attendait dans la salle commune et je voulais la prévenir. Je trouvais inconcevable de partir comme une voleuse alors qu'elle avait eu la gentillesse de penser à moi. Maman et papa ont trouvé ça invraisemblable que je reste ici, ils ont insisté et je me suis mise à hurler que non, je ne voulais pas venir avec eux, que je voulais voir mon amie. Je n'ai pas rajouté que j'avais beaucoup trop la frousse de me rendre au chevet de Victor. Je savais que je ne supporterais ni de le voir mourant, ni de faire semblant d'exister au milieu d'une famille dans laquelle on m'avait si lâchement oubliée.

Dumbledore a finalement expliqué à mes parents que j'étais en choc — si peu ! — et que j'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, que je serais envoyée le lendemain vers midi par Poudre de Cheminette, et que Frank pouvait, s'il le souhaitait, partir dès à présent. Maman ne voulait pas nous lâcher, et à force d'arguments plus ou moins douteux, elle a accepté de m'attendre le lendemain à dix heures, et pas après. Le professeur Flitwick m'a ensuite raccompagnée à la salle commune de Serdaigle et m'a laissée entre les bons soins de Mary qui m'attendait, comme convenu, assise près du feu avec Bobby et Eddie.

Le professeur Flitwick a papoté un instant avec Mary tandis qu'Eddie m'installait dans un fauteuil moelleux et que Bob faisait apparaître une couverture toute chaude et toute douce. Je me suis enroulée dedans et Eddie m'a doucement pris les mains pour les réchauffer. Ensuite Bobby a tapoté les coussins pour que je sois confortablement assise en murmurant constamment « là, c'est bien ? ».

« Comment vas-tu ? a soufflé Mary en s'approchant de nous. »

Elle a posé une main sur mon front en souriant tout doucement. C'est à ce moment-là que la culpabilité m'a fait perdre tous mes moyens. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais _vraiment_ entourée de mes frères et sœur.

* * *

Lâche. J'étais une lâche, me répétai-je alors que j'entrais dans la Grande Salle accompagnée d'Eddie. Mon regard tomba presque aussitôt sur la table des Gryffondors — où Victor s'était assis pendant sept ans — et je me sentis submergée par un sentiment que je n'arrivai pas à expliquer. De la tristesse ? Je ne connaissais pas mon frère tant que ça, alors pourquoi penser à lui vivant et certainement riant avec ses amis me mettait dans des états pareils ? Les entrailles trop nouées pour avaler un petit-déjeuner, je regardai Eddie manger sans appétit des œufs au bacon et me tendre gentiment des toasts grillés et des cuillères de haricots à la sauce tomate mais rien n'y faisait. Penser à ma famille me rendait malade.

Je regardai Eddie partir pour son cours de Potions — on m'avait autorisée à ne pas y assister puisque je devais m'en aller au milieu du cours —, la gorge nouée. Je crois qu'il m'a prise dans ses bras mais je ne suis plus sûre de rien. La couardise m'avait rattrapée et, la honte me déchirant la poitrine, je détalai vers les toilettes du deuxième étage pour m'y cacher.

Il était bien plus de dix heures et personne ne m'avait encore retrouvée. J'attendais, assise dans des toilettes fermées à double tour, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à sortir, à me rendre au bureau de Dumbledore et arriver à la maison comme une fleur. Je me sentais vide, fatiguée, engourdie, lourde, tout ce qui n'était pas agréable, en fait. J'avais besoin de pleurer sans y parvenir et la peur des représailles, une fois qu'on m'aurait retrouvée, me tordait les boyaux et me coupait le souffle. Cercle vicieux, quand tu nous tiens.

Mon ventre se mit bientôt à crier famine mais je restai assise et silencieuse. Mimi Geignarde me fit l'honneur de m'accompagner dans ma tristesse en poussant une larmichette d'un mauvais goût absolu — puis finalement elle se lassa et sortit de mes toilettes. J'entendis un cri et elle plongea dans une cuvette de l'autre côté. Bon débarras.

« Amy-lia ? »

Ohoh.

« Si tu es là peux-tu au moins me le dire ? »

Je restai crispée de tout mon être dans ma cachette, aux aguets, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Que devais-je faire ? Me dénoncer, et donc que Wheatley me dénonce aussi ? En même temps si je lui répondais, il ne n'aurait pas le temps d'aller prévenir les professeurs que je me serais déjà cachée autre part. Mais comment m'avait-il retrouvée bon sang ?

« Amy-lia ?

— Je suis là, croassai-je d'une voix enrouée, et tu n'as rien à faire ici, ce sont les toilettes des filles.

— Personne ne vient dans ces toilettes, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, répliqua-t-il à travers la porte, à la fois sec et soulagé.

— Pourquoi es-tu là ? Peut-être que je suis vraiment aux toilettes.

— Je suis là parce que ton petit copain est venu me voir. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pardon ? J'attendis qu'il ajoutât quelque chose — ce qu'il fit après au moins vingt secondes interminables de silence.

« Il m'a demandé si je t'avais vue, il a dit qu'il te cherchait, il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, si j'en juge la tête des professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, mais j'ignorais pourquoi ils étaient dans un tel état, ajouta-t-il d'un ton de reproches. »

Je baissai la tête, honteuse et cachai mon visage dans mes mains en soupirant bruyamment. J'aurais vraiment aimé ne pas m'être réveillée ce matin-là.

« Tu parles d'Eddie ? m'étranglai-je en sentant mes larmes mouiller mon regard.

— Sors d'ici, s'il te plaît.

— Non, je ne veux pas !

— Comme tu voudras. »

Et avec horreur, je l'entendis marmonner un sort et ma porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Je me recroquevillai dans un coin de la cabine, les bras autour de mes genoux et la tête plongée vers ma poitrine.

« Amy-lia, répéta doucement Wheatley.

—Je ne veux pas y aller, pleurnichai-je. Je ne veux pas.

—Tiens, mange ça, reprit-il en me tendant ce que j'identifiai comme du chocolat. »

Je relevai la tête lentement — il me tendait un énorme muffin aux pépites.

« Eddie m'a donné ça au cas où je te trouverais. Il en avait au moins sept autres, pour ton équipe de Quidditch je crois. »

Je ne répondis pas, seulement un piètre « merci » en prenant le gâteau, la gorge nouée. À ma grande surprise, Wheatley n'insista pas et se contenta de s'asseoir en face de moi, les bras croisés, son sac pendouillant sur son épaule.

« Veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il gentiment en hochant la tête.

— Je ne comprends pas, murmurai-je en grignotant mon gâteau tout en l'observant de mes yeux bouffis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi. »

Il fronça des sourcils interrogateurs — je me sentis rougir et piquai du nez dans mon muffin.

« Je veux dire, on ne s'est jamais parlé avant et maintenant on dirait que tu me cherches, et les gants, et…, bafouillai-je comme une parfaite idiote. Je ne comprends pas à quoi tu joues. Et tu voulais des nouvelles de Victor, et bien en voilà, il va mourir. »

Wheatley a d'abord eu l'air extrêmement blessé puis il a ouvert des grands yeux choqués, a pâli, le tout sans rien dire. Je tentais de grignoter mon muffin mais mes lèvres refusèrent de s'ouvrir. Doucement, il a posé une main dans mon dos et a murmuré.

« Je vais t'emmener voir le professeur Flitwick, d'accord ? »

Je pensai très fort « oui, d'accord », mais aucun son n'a voulu sortir de ma bouche.

* * *

Le dimanche suivant, j'ai _enfin_ eu l'autorisation de retourner à Poudlard — pour une fois que quelque chose n'est pas moisi du slip le dimanche — et ai été la première à me saisir de la Poudre de Cheminette en chevrotant « Bureau du professeur Dumbledore » alors que mes parents me regardaient avec leurs yeux encore rouges de sommeil et de douleur.

Je m'en voulais de partir, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement — déjà parce que bonjour les cours à rattraper, hého qui est-ce qui passe ses B.U.S.E.s à la fin de l'année ? et en plus l'ambiance délétère qui régnait dans la maison me donnait mal au ventre. Maman m'a attrapé le bras avant que je ne balance la poudre et m'a encore embrassée sur le front et les joues. Papa m'a doucement enlacée et Frank est resté de marbre à côté, alors que je répétais ma destination et lâchai la poudre à mes pieds.

Dumbledore m'attendait dans son bureau et m'a demandé comment j'allais, lorsque je me suis étalée sur son tapis de cheminée. En me dépoussiérant, j'ai maugréé que j'allais bien, même si je m'étais éraflé le coude pendant mon voyage, et je suis partie sans demander mon reste, prétextant que j'avais tous mes cours à rattraper — mais il était hors de question que je les rattrape aujourd'hui, et de toute façon, mon courage avait fait ses valises depuis belle lurette et m'avait abandonnée sans même me laisser un petit mot d'adieu.

J'aurais dû me diriger vers ma salle commune mais je me faufilai dans les couloirs vides — il n'était que quatorze heures, et à cette heure si matinale du dimanche, il était évident qu'il n'y aurait personne — et me dirigeai vers le terrain de Quidditch où j'étais sûre de ne rencontrer aucun quidam de la plèbe Poudlarienne.

Sauf — _bien sûr_ — l'équipe de Gryffondor qui s'entraînait avec ferveur. GROUMPF. Je fus tentée de faire demi-tour, mais pour aller où ? Je n'avais pas très envie de me rendre à la salle commune de Serdaigle où je croiserais Bobby, Mary et tous les autres, qui me demanderaient aussitôt de leur raconter mes mésaventures dans les moindres détails — et franchement, je n'avais pas envie de raconter à quiconque ma semaine chez mes parents. Je songeai à Eddie et mon cœur se serra. Je ne savais plus si j'avais envie de le voir.

Alors que mon cerveau dansait la samba dans mon crâne, enhardi par mes pensées toutes plus pittoresques les unes que les autres, les Gryffondors terminèrent leur entraînement et j'entendis Wheatley féliciter tout le monde et les sommer d'aller aux vestiaires et de profiter de leur dimanche après-midi. « Profiter de leur dimanche après-midi » pfff. Quel concept abscons. Au moins, je serai tranquille quand ils seront tous partis.

Je profitai des quelques rayons de soleil plongeant sur Poudlard pour ne plus penser à rien, triturant les pans de ma robe de sorcière. Aah, la tranquillité…

« Amy-lia ? »

MAIS QUOI MAIS NON.

« Je peux ? »

Je grommelai un « oui » peu convaincant et Wheatley, les cheveux encore humides, s'assit à côté de moi.

« Il faut qu'on parle un peu, toi et moi.

— Pas du tout, mais si tu y tiens, répliquai-je en grognant.

— Je pense que si, répondit-il doucement. En tout cas, si tu n'as pas envie de me parler, moi j'ai envie de te dire certaines choses.

— Super. »

Il haussa un sourcil et je rougis, peu fière de mon ton exécrable. Il ne parla pas pendant un instant puis demanda gentiment.

« Comment s'est passée ta semaine ?

— Bien, répondis-je en me crispant davantage si c'était possible.

— Tu veux m'en parler ?

— Non. »

Et là, sans crier garde, le cabinet émotionnel de mon cerveau a craqué son caleçon et a relâché toutes les larmes que j'avais emmagasinées depuis mon départ de Poudlard. Je me mis à pleurer en émettant des bruits peu poétiques, mais visiblement Wheatley s'en moquait pas mal et a sorti un mouchoir de sa robe pour me le tendre — « une chance, je n'en ai jamais d'habitude, a-t-il tenté de plaisanter ». Et entre deux reniflements, je lui racontai tout.

Ma mère avait été furieuse quand j'étais arrivée chez moi très en retard. Elle hurlait sur mon père quand je suis arrivée, puis sa voix s'est brisée en me voyant et elle a éclaté en sanglots en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me suis dégagée et je l'ai suivie à la table où se trouvaient Wilhem, Frank et Anastasia, eux aussi les yeux rouges et fatigués. Ils étaient arrivés la veille et n'avaient visiblement pas beaucoup dormi, au même titre que ma mère et mon père. Ana m'a prise dans ses bras, mais n'a pas parlé. Wilhem s'est approché et m'a tapoté l'épaule tout en caressant le dos de ma sœur anéantie. Aucun de nous n'a parlé et ils se sont bientôt éloignés, entraînant mes parents et Frank avec eux pour leur parler à voix basse. Je suis restée les bras ballants, toujours affublée de mon uniforme de Poudlard. Ça commençait bien.

Mes frère et sœurs s'étaient libérés pour quatre jours. Quatre jours durant lesquels je me suis sentie rabaissée à chaque regard larmoyant qu'on me lançait. J'étais rarement impliquée dans les conversations, et ma mère a souvent sifflé « chuut » entre ses dents quand mes aînés commençaient à parler de Victor. À croire que j'avais huit ans pour eux — j'ai quand même réussi à comprendre, sous leurs sous-entendus, qu'il était pris en charge par de bons médicomages, et que ceux-ci essayaient sans grand succès de le stabiliser.

Pendant les repas, ils parlaient essentiellement de leurs jobs, et pour une fois, Franky s'est retrouvé comme moi : un peu mis à l'écart de la discussion. Franchement, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Je me suis bien sentie stupide quand Anastasia nous a parlé de ses découvertes en matière d'Alihotsy, comme quoi cette plante entrait dans la composition de certains antidotes, puis elle nous a demandé si on apprenait ça à Poudlard — Frank a répondu qu'il l'avait effectivement lu dans un livre. Euh. Pas moi — est-il nécessaire de rappeler que Rogue ne nous apprend que le strict nécessaire ? Du coup, je n'ai pas répondu, et Ana a eu un sourire indulgent.

Groumpf.

Ensuite il n'était pas rare que Wilhem et Helen lancent le débat sur le Quidditch. À chaque fois qu'ils racontaient leurs exploits ou leurs nouvelles trouvailles dans la gestion d'équipe, j'avais droit à des « et toi Amy ? ». Je ne répondais jamais, le nez dans mes légumes. C'était très gênant. Et ça a été comme ça pendant quatre jours.

« Pourquoi tu parles de ta famille comme s'ils t'étaient supérieurs ? me coupa soudainement Wheatley en plein récit. »

Je- Quoi ? Mais enfin, parce que c'est le cas, quelle question insensée.

« Parce que ce sont des surdoués et moi non. »

J'eus droit à un long regard pensif qui me mit particulièrement mal à l'aise — j'avais l'impression qu'il me jugeait très fort.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rendrait moins surdouée qu'eux, pour reprendre tes mots ?

— Ben… Parce qu'ils savent jouer au Quidditch et moi non, répondis-je, étonnée.

— Ah bon ? répliqua Wheatley avec un rictus. Est-ce que _eux_ , ils pensent que tu es moins douée qu'eux ?

— Oui, répondis-je aussitôt, sans réfléchir. »

Je clignai des yeux devant le visage de mon interlocuteur, quand il s'enquit soudainement :

« Tu leur as demandé ? »

Je clignai des yeux sans comprendre. Il eut un léger sourire moqueur et secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

« Tu veux que je leur demande pépère « dites, est-ce que vous me prenez vraiment pour une imbécile finie et une nullité au Quidditch — ou dans n'importe quel autre domaine, en fait —, ou c'est moi qui psychote toute seule dans mon coin ? » ?

— Si tu ne leur demandes pas aussi clairement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils te répondent.

— Mais tu es fou, m'exclamai-je en grimaçant. »

Wheatley a souri en haussant les épaules. Je commençai à bouder sans continuer mon histoire. Je n'avais même plus envie de la raconter.

« Mais je t'en prie, je ne voulais pas te couper.

— Non, j'ai fini. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, marmonnai-je entre mes dents. Je n'ai pas eu droit de voir Victor et je ne pouvais pas décemment pas rester plus longtemps chez mes parents. »

Il y eut un silence. Si j'étais gênée, Wheatley semblait parfaitement à son aise.

« Une fois je t'ai demandé ce que tu avais pensé de moi à l'entraînement. Tu m'as répondu sèchement que ce n'était pas ton rôle de me le dire. Pourquoi as-tu été aussi froid à ce moment-là ?

— Amy-lia, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais tu es exaspérante parfois, et à cet exact moment tu étais exaspérante.

— Merci bien.

— Tu sais ce qu'est ton plus gros problème ? Tu n'as pas confiance en toi, à un point que c'en est désolant. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un mauvais entraînement une fois que tu ne vas jamais t'améliorer, au contraire ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu rates une fois le souafle que tu vas le rater au prochain essai — non, ne dis rien —, ce n'est pas non plus parce que tu crois que tes frères et sœurs te trouvent moins intelligente qu'eux et moins douée en Quidditch qu'ils le pensent vraiment, et encore moins que c'est la réalité. Non, en réalité, il y a une chose en laquelle tu crois vraiment quand il s'agit de toi : c'est que tu ne seras jamais assez bien par rapport à ceux qui t'entourent.

— On pourrait changer de sujet si ça ne t'ennuie pas ? marmonnai-je, la gorge serrée.

— Tu vois, tu recommences ! Et si ça m'ennuie de changer de sujet ? Tu as peur de t'affirmer. Si tu veux changer de sujet alors tu-

— Mais oui, continue, je ne me sens pas encore assez mal ! m'exclamai-je alors en me levant d'un bond des gradins, les mains tremblantes. Tu sais, je te trouvais sympa. Bizarre, mais sympa, mais là, je n'ai pas besoin de tes réflexions désobligeantes, pigé ? »

Il se figea sous la surprise et rougit furieusement. Ah. Bien fait.

« Pardon Amy-lia, j'ai été maladroit-

— Maladroit ! répétai-je, furieuse. Tu sais quoi ? N'essaye même pas de t'excuser, je ne veux plus te voir !

— Mais je voulais te parler d'autre chose !

— Et moi je n'en ai pas envie ! Et la prochaine fois que tu me croises dans les couloirs, n'essaye même pas de baisser les yeux sur moi. »

Et, fulminante, je tournai les talons et m'approchai des escaliers les plus proches. Non, mais ! Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ? Qu'il se préoccupe de ses propres scroutts à pétard, nom d'un chaudron !

« Amy-lia je-

— Je m'appelle Amelia ! hurlai-je. »

Et je le laissai planté là, m'éloignant du terrain de ma démarche la plus rapide en magasin.

Ah, il voulait que je m'affirme, et bien soit, j'allais m'affirmer — voilà que ça allait mettre un peu de piment dans mon amour-propre, qui s'ennuyait à mourir dans un coin reculé de mon cerveau. Je suis une Greenwood, zut de zut !

* * *

 **RIDEAU.**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais j'ai trouvé cohérent de le terminer là et non de le continuer.**

 **J'espère que l'attente valait quand même la peine! Merci encore pour votre soutien..!**

 **J'en profite pour refaire un clin d'œil a ma Citrouille adorée et vous annoncer que mon cœur est brisé du fait que son tome 1 est terminé. Mais allez lire ses _Pensées Pittoresques d'une Poufsouffle_ avant que le tome 2 ne s'amorce ! *YAAAAY*  
**

 **Bon et que dire de plus ?... Merci merci merci à toutes les lectrices ;v; Ca me fait tellement plaisir de partager cette fiction avec vous, j'ai commencé à la publier sur un coup de tête héhé!**

 **Normalement, cette fiction ne devait compter que dix chapitres, j'ai décidé que les deux derniers seraient plus longs et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D La publication se fera une fois toutes les trois semaines (avant si je peux tenir le délai, mais je préfère me donner de la marge parce que c'est compliqué pour moi l'écriture en ce moment... La fac, la vie en Angleterre, tout est chronophage).**

 **Pluie d'oursons en guimauve sur votre tête, je vous dis à bientôt :'D**

 **AppleCherrypie**

 **PS : N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est toujours encourageant et enrichissant de recevoir une review bienveillante :3 ! (quand je dis bienveillante, je veux aussi parler des critiques "négatives" bien sûr).**

 **PS2 : NON RIEN AHAHA. BISOUS.**


	10. Chapitre 9 — take a Wheatley with you

**HEEEEYY. J'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre après plus d'un mois youhou! \o/ Je suis la joie et l'accomplissement.**

 **Je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir été aussi longue à poster, mes journées sont trop courtes, j'aurais besoin de deux jours en un pour pouvoir faire tout ce que je voudrais.**

 **Ensuite, merci à toutes les lectrices d'être toujours plus nombreux à cliquer sur cette histoire, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Amelia vous aime autant que vous l'aimez (et moi encore plus, bisous sur vos têtes)!**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 9, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Je ne pense pas avoir autre chose à vous dire pour le moment, si ce n'est bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 — It's dangerous to go alone, take a Wheatley with you*_

« Patata- _quoi_?

— Roh eh c'est bon, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, c'est juste une chanson pour me concentrer.

— M'enfin…

— ROOH. Je dis juste que _peut-être_ , éventuellement, si on la chantait tous ensemble ça nous aiderait tous à nous concentrer avant les matchs.

— Ouais enfin, c'était plus rigolo quand tu me posais la question sur les lamas.

— Nan mais Bobby, on chante, on s'enjaille, et on y va, je te demande pas de danser nu devant toute l'école.

— Oui mais _quand même_ …

— En fait tu es tombé sur une patacitrouille déficiente toi l'année dernière, non ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

N'empêche que, après des semaines de négociations, j'ai tout de même réussi à leur faire chanter cette satanée chanson. À tous. Même à Bobby. Oui-oui-oui.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? »

Grognement général dans les vestiaires. Je me plantai devant Bobby, souriant comme une imbécile heureuse.

« Bon. C'est notre avant-dernier match de la saison, mais on n'a pas intérêt à se planter. On peut encore grappiller la deuxième place si on ne s'en sort pas trop mal, et je suis sûr que vous ferez un excellent travail. N'oubliez pas, parlez-vous, regardez-vous — bon Amelia, toi tu regardes le Souafle et personne d'autre —, et ensemble, on va écraser Poufsouffle ! »

Nous hurlâmes « Ouaiiiiiis » d'une même voix et Bobby, après un regard assassin vers ma personne, poussa la chansonnette d'une voix monotone en même temps que mes camarades et moi-même hurlions :

« Patata-Patata-Patatacitrouille ! »

Même si j'entendis très distinctement « Amelia-est-une-citrouille ! » sortir de la bouche de mon cher capitaine.

Après un « hiphiphip » jovial, nous attrapâmes nos balais et nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain — le stress commençait à monter quand nous entendîmes les hurlements extatiques dans les gradins. J'eus beau me persuader que je pouvais le faire, que je _savais_ le faire, que nenni, mon ventre se tordit alors que mon estomac se recroquevillait et se balançait d'avant en arrière en pleurnichant. Mon cœur le rejoignit dans sa nullité en se préparant à son cours de zumba, palpitant d'impatience dans ma poitrine alors que ma gorge se nouait en apercevant la plèbe déchaînée.

« Allez, on se dégonfle pas, les Poufsouffle vont donner tout ce qu'ils ont, alors nous aussi. Les conditions sont parfaites, alors nous aussi. »

Il avait raison — nous étions fin mars et le ciel resplendissait, dépourvu de nuages ou de vent —, la météo était idéale, nous n'avions aucune excuse de ce côté — même si j'avais tout de même le droit de me plaindre du soleil en plein dans ma face vu que je n'avais _jamais_ de chance et qu'il fallait toujours que ce soit moi, les jours de soleil, qui plisse les yeux pour essayer de ne pas risquer l'aveuglement, et jamais mes adversaires.

« Je te ferais bien la blague « bien dit Dédé » pour que tu me répondes « je m'appelle Bobby », mais j'ai du mal à me dire que ton vrai nom c'est Dereck, marmonnai-je d'une voix pâteuse à mon capitaine. »

Mary, derrière moi, ricana nerveusement, et Bob eut un sourire crispé alors qu'un gargouillis informe me répondait. Tentative de détendre l'atmosphère : écrasée par les gros sabots de ma propre honte.

Nous commençâmes à voleter alors que Bobby et le capitaine des Poufsouffle — dont je ne connaissais pas le prénom, appelons-le Pain aux raisins — se serraient la main, puis Madame Bibine siffla le coup d'envoi. Plissant élégamment les yeux et priant pour que personne ne zoom avec ses Multiplettes sur ma grimace peu esthétique, je ne lâchai pas le Souafle des yeux — les poursuiveurs Poufsouffle étaient plus doués que la dernière fois mais je réussis tout de même à arrêter le premier tir. Ouf ! Ça commençait plutôt bien.

Bon, bien sûr, je ratai les deux essais suivants — à cause du soleil, _pour de vrai_! — mais Mary égalisa avec brio. Pas le temps cependant de se réjouir trop vite que les poursuiveurs adverses s'étaient déjà emparés du Souafle et s'approchaient comme des fusées de mes buts — on a beau dire, les Poufsouffle sont loin d'être les empotés qu'on a tendance à imaginer —, avec mes deux échecs, je ne devais pas me laisser démonter. _Patata-Patata_ … Attention, il vise à gauche… _Patata-Patata_ … Et pouf, le Souafle hors de portée des anneaux, AHAH, patata-citrouille !

« Génial Amelia ! entendis-je à ma droite.

— Merci Bobby, hurlai-je à mon tour, pas peu fière de mon arrêt. »

Le match se poursuivit sous les cris de folie de nos — ou bien étaient-ce ceux des Poufsouffle ? — supporters déchaînés. Ravie et enorgueillie par leurs encouragements, le corps secoué de tremblements extatiques, je souriais bêtement, l'euphorie me gagnant magistralement alors que les rayons du soleil plongeaient bien en plein sur ma face — mon sourire débile se transforma en grimace, et, les yeux agressés et mouillés, j'essayai d'apercevoir les fusées jaune et noir me foncer dessus. Une demi-seconde d'inattention plus tard et c'était la fin — le Souafle s'écrasait lamentablement par terre, de l'autre côté de mon anneau. GROUMPF.

Tout en voletant rageusement comme un oiseau malade protégeant son nid, j'entendis des « booooh » éclater tout autour de moi, même si je ne pus dire s'ils m'étaient adressés parce que j'avais été minable ou s'ils étaient dirigés vers les Poufsouffle, lesquels effectuaient leur tour de gloire. Le score était de 40 à 30 en notre faveur, mais je devais vite me ressaisir — ma confiance en moi un peu émoussée, je me crispai légèrement sur mon balai et plissai élégamment des yeux pour me protéger du soleil.

On peut dire ce qu'on veut mais l'acuité visuelle lors d'un match de Quidditch se réduit à — ou presque — zéro pointé — je ne voyais pratiquement rien d'autre que les six assaillants du Souafle et n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait du côté de notre attrapeur et de nos batteurs.

Je sentis cependant quelque chose de lourd se cogner sur ma tête alors que de l'autre côté du terrain, Mary marquait — un oiseau réellement malade qui aurait échoué à m'éviter ? Le Vif d'Or un peu pompette ? Mon regard se floutait lorsque mes yeux n'étaient pas fixés sur mon objectif rouge et rond, aussi mis-je du temps à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

J'optai pour le Vif d'Or un peu pompette quand notre attrapeur, devancé par celui des Poufsouffle, passa en trombe derrière moi, manquant de me déstabiliser — nom d'un chaudron troué, les Poufsouffle allaient gagner !

Trop occupée à vérifier que notre attrapeur rattrapait — sans mauvais jeu de mot — son retard, je n'aperçus pas les assaillants ennemis foncer vers moi.

« Amelia, concentre-toi ! entendis-je hurler au loin — je tournai désespérément le regard vers les trois Poufsouffle déterminés et me rendis compte que l'un d'eux était déjà en train de viser. »

Je me ruai alors vers le Souafle, et là, miracle — je ne compris pas comment, mais mon corps se contorsionna dans une poussée de désespoir, me laissant dans une position pour le moins inattendue une jambe et un bras dans le vide, la tête sous le manche de mon balai. Je ne saurais même pas décrire tant je ne compris pas moi-même le pourquoi du comment de cette posture cocasse. Quoi qu'il en fût, j'avais arrêté le Souafle au dernier moment et nos poursuiveurs l'avaient intercepté. Ouf.

Ce fut cependant à ce moment-là que Mme Bibine siffla. Je me replaçai sur mon balai — non sans me brutaliser le dos, et en injuriant mes abdominaux inexistants — et me tournai vers elle. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que les gradins explosaient de joie — ou de colère, je n'arrivais pas à différencier — et que je vis notre attrapeur jeter son balai à terre en fulminant.

Ah, je crois que j'ai compris !

* * *

J'avais toujours apprécié l'ambiance suivant les matchs de Quidditch, et cette fois-ci ne coupait pas à la règle. J'étais à peu près la seule à me moquer de notre défaite, me rhabillant avec une joie indécente — Mary tenta de dissimuler sa déception avec des sourires lancés aléatoirement à travers la pièce. Bobby était pâle comme un linge quand nous nous rejoignîmes tous dans les vestiaires communs et les autres — non, n'en parlons même pas.

« Bon, eh bien préparez-vous à recevoir la coupe de la honte, entendis-je marmonner.

— Hohé les gars, c'est bon, on a perdu, on va pas en faire tout un foin, tentai-je de les encourager. »

Mauvaise réponse. Bobby m'ignora, Mary baissa la tête d'un air anxieux et Rob, notre charmant attrapeur, me lança un regard furibond. Boaf.

« T'as pas compris toi, me fit-il remarquer en pliant ses robes.

— Bof, il reste encore un match nan ?

— Contre Gryffondor, marmonna Bobby.

— Mais et alors ? m'enflammai-je. Les Gryffondors sont forts mais nous aussi !

— Ah ouais ? Et aujourd'hui on a brillé peut-être ?

— Elle a raison, s'exclama Alice derrière moi. On va les bouffer ces pourris ! Jusqu'à la moelle.

— Alice, s'il te plaît, soupira Bob.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'on rate un match qu'on est des nullos, conclus-je. »

Alice approuva en hurlant beaucoup trop fort et les autres essayèrent tant bien que mal de répondre avec engouement à ses encouragements. Quant à moi, je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais peut-être trop traîné à remercier quelqu'un.

* * *

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas que ça à faire de trouver Wheatley en pleine période d'examens de fin de trimestre. Nous avions un énorme devoir à rendre en Botanique, un autre encore plus colossal en Métamorphose — youpiii — et des potions toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres à préparer. Mais le pire dans cette histoire moisie du slip, c'étaient les vacances qui approchaient.

Victor n'avait pas survécu et avait succombé peu avant les vacances de Noël. Le choc avait été magistral — après toutes ces semaines de stabilité, j'en étais venue à me dire que ça allait s'arranger. Nous avons passé un Noël dans le noir, silencieux, je ne pensais pas que j'avais autant d'eau dans le corps pour pouvoir pleurer des jours entiers. Les parents de la fiancée de mon frère, elle aussi ayant succombé à leur rencontre infortunée avec ce fichu Nundu — « une chance qu'ils ne se soient pas fait déchirés sur place, avaient fait remarqué nos invités », super, merci — étaient venus nous rendre visite et nous avons partagé notre deuil ensemble, entourés d'une dinde aux marrons plus fade que le café de Flitwick — je n'en avais pris qu'une fois, lors de ma première entrevue dans son bureau en troisième année et ne me ferai plus avoir, foi de Greenwood.

Tout ça pour dire que, depuis, mes parents avaient décidé que nous passerions toutes les vacances scolaires ensemble — et l'excuse de « mais m'man j'ai un travail », on ne la lui faisait pas — donc je devais, en plus de préparer mes soixante-dix mille centimètres de parchemins pour chaque matière, me préparer mentalement à la douleur psychologique de deux semaines chez moi*. Autant dire que Charles Wheatley passait après — de toutes façons, je ne le croisais que trop rarement pour me poser la question.

De même, les mois étaient passés à toute allure, depuis le décès de mon frère. J'avais un besoin irrépressible de m'occuper et de ne penser à rien d'ennuyeux ou qui pourrait me faire retomber dans des crises d'angoisse et de larmes, aussi préférais-je généralement rester à la bibliothèque avec Emma et Eddie, à travailler sur ces fichus devoirs de métamorphose ou à bavarder des derniers potins inintéressants que mon amie jugeait cruciaux dans la construction de mon identité personnelle.

Je passai aussi beaucoup de mon précieux temps de travail à ne rien faire — au grand dam d'Eddie et pour le plus grand bonheur de mon courage paresseux — avec Ines, la fille de quatrième année fan d'ovomancie bidon.

« Alors, d'après ce que me dit ce blanc d'œuf visqueux, tu auras beaucoup d'argent, une maison en Californie et pas d'enfants pour t'embêter le samedi matin.

— Ça me va. »

Autant dire que ça ne voletait pas bien haut — un peu comme moi au Quidditch en fait — la blague de la solitude — ne me jugez pas.

Les vacances finirent par arriver et le jeudi soir, je restai debout jusqu'à deux heures du matin pour terminer le devoir de métamorphose — joie et bonheur —, afin de remettre fièrement mon parchemin maudit à la vieille McGo le vendredi. Le samedi matin, j'étais prête à monter dans le train avec Eddie et Emma dans le Poudlard Express, direction Londres pour deux semaines bien nazouillardes*. J'étais d'autant plus stressée que je m'étais promis d'accomplir l'impossible pendant ces vacances.

Mes parents nous attendaient sur le quai, Franky et moi, ravis de nous revoir après tant de semaines de séparation — réciproque ? Pas sûre — et j'adressai un signe de main à mes amis avant qu'ils ne nous fassent transplaner.

La maison n'avait pas changé excepté les décorations de Noël qui avaient disparu, rangées dans les cartons dans le grenier poussiéreux — enfin, j'imagine, puisque je n'ai jamais eu droit d'y mettre les pieds, c'était « trop dangereux pour toi ma poupette », hein, évidemment.

Mes autres frère et sœurs manquaient à l'appel et mes parents nous apprirent qu'ils n'avaient réussi à se libérer que la deuxième semaine — bon, ben je passerai la première semaine dans ma chambre à lire des bouquins nuls sur la métamorphose, parce que quitte à s'ennuyer, autant bien le faire, non ?

« Et tes B.U. ma poupette ? me demanda maman le soir-même — « poupette », non mais franchement, c'est quoi ce sobriquet stupide ?

— C'est dans deux mois, laisse-la tranquille, répliqua aussitôt mon père.

— Tu sais papa, je pouvais répondre toute seule, répondis-je aussitôt sans vraiment réfléchir — non mais c'est vrai, je n'ai plus huit ans, je peux répondre toute seule ! »

Silence autour de la table. Je serrai les poings pour ne pas baisser honteusement les yeux. Oui, j'avais parlé à table, et alors ? avais-je envie de dire à mon père qui ouvrait des grands yeux, ou à Franky qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Excuse-moi ma puce, murmura mon père d'une petite voix. »

Je lui lançai un regard agacé, la poitrine en feu.

Décidément, je devais parler au Wheatley en rentrant à Poudlard.

Quand mes frère et sœurs arrivèrent la semaine suivante, j'avais déjà bien avancé mes révisions mais je n'avais qu'une envie — les éviter coûte que coûte. Mon courage, qui préférait faire du trampoline plutôt que de les affronter en tête-à-tête, me donna moult coups de pieds dans le cerveau pour m'affubler d'un mal de crâne incessant pendant plusieurs jours. Nous étions tous silencieux, toujours en deuil, même si quelques signes nous ramenaient à la vie — ma mère râlant sur mon père et ses émissions moldues par exemple. Perso, j'aimais bien m'avachir sur le canapé en mangeant des chips à la moutarde et en me bidonnant devant les sketchs des Monty Python — même si je le soupçonnais tout de même d'être des sorciers sous couverture.

Les jours passèrent trop vite et ce fut bientôt le dernier dîner avant que tout le monde ne reparte, par Poudlard Express le lendemain pour Franky et moi, ou pour mes autres frère et sœurs, en balai ou en transplanage. J'avais énormément de mal à garder mon calme alors que ma mère nous appelait — en lançant son « c'est prêêêêêêêêêêt » charmant —, parce que c'était ce soir ou jamais, et si je n'y arrivais pas, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie — ou disons le temps que j'oublie, comme d'hab quoi.

Le dîner commença normalement. Je devais agir. Je _devais_. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, je l'avais fait avec mon père… Aller Amelia, _patatacitrouille_ , un peu de nerf !

« Dites, c'est moi, ou vous me prenez pour une imbécile en verre ? Parce que franchement, je me sens pire qu'une moins que rien quand vous êtes dans les parages. J'aimerais que vous compreniez que je ne suis pas la petite Amy fragile et désespérée que vous pensez que je suis. Et au fait, je m'appelle Amelia, pas Amy. »

… « Non, sérieusement, tu leur as demandé comme ça, sans préambule ?

— Tu ne peux pas me laisser terminer mes histoires, toi.

— Désolé, je t'en prie, continue. »

… Voilà, c'était dit. Mon cœur martelait dans ma poitrine. Il y eut un silence, puis des regards gênés, des yeux ronds. Je restai muette, d'une part parce que mes lèvres tremblaient tellement que j'aurais bafouillé rien qu'en respirant un peu plus fort, et surtout parce que je n'étais pas peu fière de mon effet d'avoir réussi ce que je craignais d'accomplir. J'attendis quelques instants, puis Helen fut la première à parler :

« C'est vraiment l'impression qu'on te donne ? »

Et le ton de sa voix me brisa le cœur — mais non, pas littéralement, abruti ! Maman semblait sur le point de pleurer, papa n'avait pas l'air de comprendre et Ana, Franky et Wilhem restèrent muets. Une boule de bowling se coinça dans ma gorge alors que je sentais mes yeux se mouiller — saleté de département émotionnel, franchement.

« Nous ne te prenons pas pour tout ça, dit alors Wilhem avec douceur, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

— Mais alors pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais emmenée avec vous pour vous entraîner au Quidditch ? Pourquoi vous semblez toujours m'exclure des conversations importantes ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout ce que vous faites est mieux que ce que moi, je fais ? »

Ils se concertèrent du regard, perdus, attristés. Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues : la culpabilité me rongeait mais non, ce n'était pas ma faute, je n'avais pas à me sentir comme ça !

« Parce que tu es notre petite sœur, j'imagine, et qu'on a voulu t'épargner les choses moins drôles, murmura Ana. Et tu étais toute petite, on ne voulait pas que tu te fasses mal… Le Quidditch était trop dangereux pour toi sais.

— Même si aujourd'hui je me pose sérieusement la question, rajouta Wilhem.

— Oui, Serdaigle est peut-être en dernière place mais tu es une très bonne gardienne, renchérit Franky, certainement histoire de dire quelque chose.

— On n'a certainement pas toujours très bien agi avec toi Amy-Amelia, se rattrapa Helen. Ce n'était pas simple avec tant d'années de différence.

— Et tu sais que je n'ai pas de cœur, ne t'étonne pas si je suis toujours froid avec toi, plaisanta Franky en m'adressant un tout petit sourire gêné. »

Maman se moucha alors très fort, et papa s'essuya les yeux quand mes quatre frères et sœurs se levèrent pour venir m'enlacer sur ma chaise. Mon émotion, à l'affût dans mon cerveau, appuya alors sur le bouton d'urgence et je me mis à pleurer en hoquetant et reniflant comme un dinosaure malade.

« On t'aime Amelia, tu n'es pas nulle ! »

« C'est pour ça que je pense que je pense que je te dois des excuses, et surtout des remerciements. »

Wheatley resta muet un instant, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Merci, finit-il par murmurer. Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies finalement accepté de me parler. Comment se passe la vie quand on s'affirme ?

— C'est pas facile. C'est un peu comme faire de la boxe, parfois on a la rage de l'emporter, et parfois on a juste envie de laisser aller ses défenses et sans avoir le temps de s'en apercevoir, l'arbitre est déjà en train de compter K.O, penché sur ton corps vidé de sa substance.

— Très poétique. Tu fais de la boxe toi ?

— Personne n'est censé le savoir, menaçai-je.

— Compris.

— Bon. À toi. Tu peux me raconter ce que tu n'as pas réussi à dire la dernière fois, je ne partirai pas en t'insultant. »

Il me regarda un instant sans comprendre puis son regard s'assombrit légèrement alors qu'il balançait des jambes et enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches.

« Ben, tu sais, je connais chacun de tes frères et sœurs, je les ai tous vus à l'œuvre et j'ai suivi chacune d'entre eux pendant leur scolarité — du moins ce que j'ai pu —, ils m'ont toujours fasciné par leur personnalité, tu vois ? Je sais que tu vois. Mais toi… Tu étais différente, timide, toute seule, pas extravagante, juste une petite sœur qui essaye de se faire oublier, mais toi aussi tu avais quelque chose qui m'intriguait, je ne sais pas, je crois que tous les Greenwood ont ça. Enfin, quand j'ai su que tu allais passer les essais, je ne l'ai pas cru — enfin pour ce que j'en ai vu de toute façon —, je m'étais dit que tu serais la Greenwood intéressée par autre chose que le sport, mais non, je m'étais trompé. Même si je préfèrerais ne pas me souvenir de notre première rencontre, il s'est avéré que tu es une personne très intéressante, intrigante et attachante. Exaspérante, mais intéressante, et attachante, et si j'avais eu l'occasion de parler avec ta fratrie, avec toi c'était plus compliqué, du coup j'ai été maladroit, tu vois ? »

Je hochai la tête, les lèvres à demi-pincées.

« Tu as conscience que c'est pourri comme réponse ?

— Totalement, répondit-il en s'esclaffant. Mais malheureusement c'est la vérité. Cependant, tu peux rassurer Eddie, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. »

Je dus ouvrir des yeux ronds parce qu'il se mit à rire encore plus fort.

« Ah ben ça c'est la meilleure ! Encore heureux ! m'exclamai-je en m'étranglant. Désolée mon brave Wheatley mais tu m'intéresses comme mon premier cours de potions avec un Veracrasse. Non mais hého, faut pas pousser McGo dans les buissons ardents non plus hein.

— Ça, c'est de la déclaration, fit-il remarquer entre deux hoquets.

— Je ne sais même pas où il est allé chercher des âneries pareilles, marmonnai-je en rougissant. »

Wheatley eu la délicatesse de simplement hausser les épaules. Autrement, je l'aurais tapé.

« Au fait, et ta copine ? Celle de la boutique de Quidditch ?

— Calie ? Juste une amie. Tu sais, les aventures romantiques, très peu pour moi. Et Eddie ?

— Je n'en sais rien, me renfrognai-je. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à aller plus loin.

— Si tu ne le sens pas, ne le fais pas, fit remarquer Wheatley en haussant à nouveau les épaules, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. »

Nous gardâmes un instant le silence, si l'on ne tenait pas compte de mes pieds que je m'amusais à s'entrechoquer contre la barrière du gradin. Le terrain de Quidditch paraissait bien vide et même carrément glauque, mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis.

« Je suis contente qu'on soit amis, tu sais.

— Même si je me suis comporté comme un malpropre la dernière fois ?

— Oui, mais maintenant si tu te comportes comme un malpropre, je saurai me défendre, je n'ai pas peur. »

Wheatley se contenta de ricaner bêtement mais je savais qu'il me prenait au sérieux. Gare à lui autrement.

« Moi aussi je suis content, dit-il après un silence. Au moins je n'aurai plus besoin d'excuses bidons pour venir te parler.

— Oui dis donc, niveau excuses bidons tu es le champion. Tu pouvais être super flippant quand tu t'y mettais.

— Pas plus que toi, Amy-lia.

— Hého ça va oui ? Je m'appelle Amelia.

— Oui, mais tu m'appelles Wheatley.

— Tu ne t'es jamais plaint.

— … Tu marques un point. »

* * *

Je me doutai qu'Eddie avait remarqué que Wheatley et moi nous étions rabibochés. Un jour que j'étais avec Inès à débiter des prédictions sur la couleur des chaussettes de McGonagall trois semaines plus tard dans un œuf écrasé au sol, j'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge — je me retournai, peu ravie qu'on nous dérangeât dans notre séance si productive d'Ovomancie avec ma nouvelle copine.

Eddie nous regardait, légèrement perplexe quant à notre position improbable : nous avions le nez sur l'œuf tombé à terre — délibérément bien sûr — mais quoi de plus drôle que de lire l'avenir dans un jaune écrasé ? — inutile de me juger, Eddie le faisait déjà suffisamment.

« Tu es dispo cinq minutes ?

— Bien sûr. Je reviens, dis-je à mon amie, toujours les fesses en l'air et le nez au sol.

— Okay poulette, fais vite, je sens l'énergie astrale qui se retire déjà. »

Eddie haussa un sourcil et nous sortîmes de la salle commune pour nous dégourdir les jambes et profiter d'un dimanche ensoleillé — quoi ? Qu'entends-je ? Un dimanche pas trop moisi ? Wouh, c'est Noël.

« Je… J'ai vu que tu avais décidé de reparler à Charlie Weasley. Je ne m'y attendais pas trop, vu ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois…

— Oui mais j'étais vraiment très en colère ce jour-là, répondis-je laconiquement.

— Bon, c'est bien, j'imagine… »

Je me tus, il se tut, nous restâmes un moment silencieux. Je réfléchissais à ce que m'avait dit Whealtey : « si tu ne le sens pas, ne le fais pas ». Et là, tout de suite, je ne le sentais pas.

« Écoute, Amelia, je ne sais pas trop… enfin, tout ça est très bizarre… Je suis jaloux de Charlie Weasley, comme tu as pu le remarquer… »

J'attendais, la face très rouge, ne sachant comme réagir. Devais-je lui dire que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui ? Qu'il était mon meilleur ami, mon confident, qu'il le serait toujours, mais pas celui dont j'étais amoureuse — en considérant que cette personne existât un jour ?

« Amelia je ne sais pas comment te dire ça sans paraître égoïste, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à comment j'allais te dire ça, mais je ne veux pas que tu me délaisses pour aller parler à Weasley, tu es mon amie la plus précieuse, tu sais. »

Je restai muette un instant, analysant ses paroles, puis j'éclatai de rire devant son air choqué.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— Mais alors, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi ?

— Amoureu- Quoi ?! Amelia j'apprécie ton humour mais là tu vas un peu trop loin, et franchement, cette outrecuidance dans les propos ne te sied pas.

— Oh, Eddie, je t'aime ! m'exclamai-je en me jetant à son cou pour l'enlacer.

— De mieux en mieux, grogna-t-il avec humeur.

— J'avais peur de devoir repousser tes avances, soupirai-je. « Écoute, je t'aime comme un frère », c'est ce que je t'aurais dit, c'est cliché non ?

— Oui, mais Amelia, je suis sérieux, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes à cause de Charlie Weasley.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, promis-je en le prenant une nouvelle fois dans mes bras. Personne ne pourra te remplacer. »

Il grogna quelques mots que je n'écoutai pas — quel soulagement ! Encore mieux que quand j'avais reçu un Piètre et non un Troll en métamorphose la dernière fois.

« Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais amoureux de toi ? marmonna Eddie après s'être reculé.

— Ça en avait tout l'air, me défendis-je.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté, mais ce manque de jugement ne te ressemble pas.

— Sinon, on s'en tamponne non ? répliquai-je, impatientée. Inès m'attend, tu viens ?

— Et avec Charlie Weasley ?

— Quoi Wheatley ? On est copains, c'est tout, c'est déjà pas mal non ?

— C'est Emma qui va être déçue.

— Au contraire, elle pourra créer son fan-club sans soucis, elle n'aura aucune petite-amie gênante dans les pattes. »

Eddie approuva mes dires et nous remontâmes dans la salle commune en riant. Serdaigle était dernière au classement de Quidditch, les B.U. approchaient, mais je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus heureuse.

Et devinez quoi ? Quand nous avons perdu le match contre Gryffondor, Wheatley a fait chanter la Patatacitrouille à tout le stade.

Même à Bobby.

Sacré Wheatley.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Littéralement _It's Dangerous to go alone take a Wheatley with you_ signifie "C'est dangereux de se balader tout(e) seul(e), prend un Wheatley avec toi" mais ça a moins de classe en français (étonnant, hum ?) **

***je sais (pour y vivre cette année pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas compris) que les anglais ont en général quatre semaines de vacances (en tout cas dans mon université d'accueil) mais en lisant les bouquins j'ai toujours compris que c'était en vérité deux semaines….**

 ***nazouillard est un néologisme que j'ai pris l'habitude de dire en présence de mes frères (bon, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas utilisé), et je trouvais que ça collait bien à la phrase (je n'arrive pas à trouver autre chose d'ailleurs). Nazouillard, comme vous l'aurez très certainement compris, signifie simplement « naze » !**

 **ET ALORS, OUI. Oui, c'est la fin mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. C'est la fin. J'ai adoré partager Amelia avec vous, un vrai bonheur, et je suis un peu tristoune de vous quitter pour cette fiction. Je vous aime fort et sans vous rien n'aurait été possible. J'aurai peut-être d'autres choses à dire, plus tard, dans un second tome, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas prévu. Tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, c'est merci. Merci et encore merci. Vous êtes formidables.**

 **Et surtout un immeeeense merci à ma Citrouille préférée qui m'a aidée, soutenue, m'a donné des idées loufoques par moment et m'a conseillée toujours avec patience et enthousiasme. Merci pour tes blagues qui me font toujours hurler de rire même quand je suis en salle machine à la fac. Big up à Citrouille! *clapclap***

 **Quant à Amelia, bon, j'avoue, il y aura un épilogue, mais il sera court et pas vraiment compté comme chapitre. Elle va me manquer la bougresse!**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt pour d'autres aventures (bon alors n'attendez pas Abby avant un petit moment parce que je suis overbookée de travail en ce moment ;o; )! Je reviendrai ! MOUAHAHA.**

 **Pluie de chamallows et de calendriers de l'avent sur vos têtes parce que vous le méritez :').**

 **AppleCherrypie**

 **PS: Il est possible que je n'aie pas encore répondu à toutes les reviews ni aux réponses de reviews, mais je n'oublie personne ;o;**


	11. Chapitre 10 — épilogue

**Holà chers lecteurs et chers lectrices ! C'est avec un pincement au cœur mais avec surtout fierté que je poste cet épilogue qui ne m'aura pas pris tant de temps, pour une fois ! Je suis rentrée en France pour les vacances, ça fait du bien de revenir à la maison. Aller, trêve de blabla, passons aux choses sérieuses.**

 **Je voudrais d'abord répondre aux reviews anonymes auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu la dernière fois :**

 **Roxane : Merci pour ta review ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Je suis ravie si cette fiction t'a plu :')  
**

 **Voilà, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Épilogue_

Comme à peu près tous les dimanches depuis deux mois, le ciel était maussade et l'air chargé de nuages et d'une odeur de pluie. Sans se presser, Charlie Weasley s'engouffra dans une petite rue huppée de Londres dont les maisons rangées les unes à côté des autres lui arrachèrent un haussement de sourcils amusés — il ne se demandait même pas pourquoi il n'était pas surpris. Le temps de vérifier sur la lettre roulée en boule qu'il gardait dans sa poche et il s'arrêtait devant le numéro vingt-deux, toquait à la porte. Des aboiements surexcités lui répondirent de l'autre côté — ça non plus ne le surprenait pas —, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années, affublé d'un pull criard où l'on pouvait lire « Joyeux Noël ! » sous une horde de rennes blancs.

« C'est pour quoi ? demanda l'homme dans l'embrasure de la porte en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler s'il avait déjà vu son interlocuteur dont le regard s'était fixé sur son pull.

— Euh, pardon, je cherche Amelia Greenwood, c'est bien ici qu'elle habite ? interrogea Charlie, soudainement pris de doute quant à l'adresse à laquelle il se trouvait. »

Il attrapa la lettre pour vérifier le regard de l'homme s'agrandit et il s'exclama.

« Vous êtes Charlie Wheatley ?

— Oui, acquiesça Charlie en grimaçant. Enfin, mon vrai nom est Weasley, mais… »

Il s'arrêta, haussa les épaules. À quoi bon insister, après tout, cet homme semblait déjà connaître son nom d'emprunt de toutes manières.

« Amy m'a dit que vous passeriez mais elle est déjà partie, une urgence, apparemment. »

Charlie tiqua ça non plus, ça ne l'étonnait pas…

« Merci.

— Je vous en prie, au revoir M. Wheatley.

— C'est ça. »

* * *

C'est bien beau d'inviter du monde pour le dessert s'il n'y a personne à la maison, rouspétait Charlie, les lèvres pincées et l'humeur massacrante. Il venait de transplaner devant le terrain de Quidditch où allaient se disputer plusieurs matchs afin que les recruteurs venus de tous les clubs puissent trouver la nouvelle génération de joueurs. Tant pis pour elle, décida-t-il en regardant des jeunes gens préparer leurs balais avec une pointe de nostalgie, il bouderait une dizaine de minutes avant de daigner lui adresser la parole — on ne lui promettait pas un gâteau au chocolat si c'était pour lui poser un lapin, non mais.

« Vous êtes ? s'enquit le sorcier devant la porte de la tente numéro une, celle où devait se trouver la lâcheuse de service.

Il était grand et large d'épaules, au regard peu amène, tenant entre ses immenses mains un parchemin rempli de noms.

« Charlie Weasley, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix lasse. Essayez Wheatley, ajouta-t-il en voyant que le sorcier parcourait sa liste d'invités sans y trouver son nom.

— Mme Greenwood vous attend, annonça-t-il alors.

— Malheureusement, marmonna Charlie en passant la porte que le sorcier large d'épaules lui désignait. »

La tente n'était pas si grande mais des dizaines de sorciers étaient déjà présents. Parmi eux, Charlie reconnut le Ministre de la Magie, son secrétaire et plusieurs employés importants qui s'étaient déplacés au nom de leur pays — il fronça les sourcils, agacé ce n'était qu'une sélection de nouveaux joueurs, rien d'exceptionnel au point d'inviter toute la sphère politique à son avis — mais il eut beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens, il lui était tout bonnement impossible de trouver Amelia Greenwood.

Commençant à regretter d'avoir accepté sa requête ridicule — elle aurait franchement pu le faire elle-même, en plus —, il se vengea sur le plateau remplis de petites parts de cakes aux fruits et aux amandes, espérant faire passer le temps. Il aurait pu faire le tour du stade, peut-être rencontrer les joueurs, mais tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment-là, c'était de remonter les bretelles de son amie. Il resta près de l'entrée, sûr de l'attraper quand elle entrerait, tout en grignotant les cakes dont il s'était rempli les mains.

« M. Wheatley, Mme Greenwood vous attend dans sa loge, annonça le portier en passant sa tête à l'intérieur de la tente, au bout de trente minutes. »

Impatient d'en découdre avec elle, il ne se le fit pas répéter et se fit conduire sans poser de questions jusqu'à la « loge » d'Amelia. Alors maintenant, quand on avait sa position, on avait droit à une « loge » spéciale ? Elle aurait imposé cette décision qu'il n'en aurait pas été étonné — depuis quand les recruteurs de Quidditch avaient droit à une « loge » spéciale ?

La « loge » n'était finalement qu'un espace plus large accordée à l'équipe pour laquelle Amelia travaillait. Elle était là, lui tournant le dos, ne daignant se rendre compte de sa présence que quand il fut annoncé — elle se tourna alors vers lui, d'abord agacée d'avoir été coupée dans sa discussion, puis ses traits se détendirent et elle lui adressa un sourire, soulagée de le voir là.

« Wheatley ! »

Son sourire s'effaça cependant quand elle remarqua le regard moqueur de Charlie — il venait de remarquer son accoutrement peu habituel. Elle avait enfilé un tailleur serré d'un vert pâle, qui donnait à sa peau un teint maladif et ses cheveux tirés en arrière dans un chignon compliqué accentuaient la dureté de certains de ses traits. Elle eut un soupire agacé quand elle comprit ce qui l'amusait tant.

« Écoute hein, je travaille moi. Et franchement, ma tenue est bien plus professionnelle que ton accoutrement.

— Mon accoutrement fera moins fuir les jeunes que ta tenue de professionnelle, ricana Charlie qui avait déjà totalement oublié qu'il avait la ferme intention de la réprimander.

— Par les chaussettes trouées de Dumbledore, je suis obligée ! répliqua Amelia à voix basse, les dents serrées.

— Ce n'est pas la Amy que je connais, ça, répondit Charlie dans un sourire badin.

— Tu oublies un peu trop facilement que je viens d'être promue à ce poste. Laisse-moi un ou deux ans et ils comprendront à qui ils auront vraiment à faire, lui intima son amie avec un clin d'œil.

— Tu n'as même pas remarqué que je t'avais appelée Amy. »

Charlie ricana à voix basse tandis que, troublée, elle élevait la voix de nouveau pour lui présenter le président du club, un homme dégarni au sourire débonnaire.

« Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir demandé de venir, Wheatley, le menaça-t-elle en agitant l'index quand ils furent de nouveau éloignés des figures d'autorité.

— Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu l'as fait, avoua l'intéressé en souriant toujours doucement. Je veux dire, _Amy_ , je te sais tout à fait à même d'accomplir cette tâche par toi-même.

— Ça suffit, _Charles_ , lâche-moi le chaudron avec ça, marmotta Amelia en soupirant. Je viens de te le dire, ajouta-t-elle un peu plus bas, une moue sur le visage, je suis nouvelle et j'ai peur de me tromper. Je n'ai pas envie de recruter des joueurs ou joueuses et me tromper totalement. »

Il sourit doucement. Amelia rougit, la tête baissée et commença à jouer avec ses mains.

« Oh, je sais ce que tu te dis, manant. « Queua, la célêêêbre Amelia Greenwood n'est pas aussi parfaite qu'on veut nous le faire croire ? ».

— Amelia, je t'en prie, je te connais suffisamment pour ne pas penser ça, répliqua Charlie en secouant la tête. »

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire soulagé, les yeux brillant de reconnaissance. Elle n'avait plus rien d'une recruteuse professionnelle de Quidditch à la tenue trop sérieuse, et il en était presque soulagé — habillée de cette façon, elle était même trop intimidante, malgré l'apparente gêne qu'elle éprouvait elle-même dans son tailleur.

« Écoute, je sais que tu es de bon conseil, j'ai besoin de ton avis, ça me rassurera. Viens, je vais te briefer rapidos sur ce que tu dois savoir. »

Elle s'assit sur une chaise en invitant Charlie à prendre place près d'elle, sortant des fiches de son sac. Elle commença à lui présenter les prétendants à l'équipe des Tornardes de Tutshill, parlant avec toute la passion dont il la savait pourvue, les yeux brillants : « parce que tu comprends, une gamine qui n'arrive pas à faire la feinte de Wronski après cinq ans de pratique, moi je trouve ça limite, c'est comme si moi au bout de cinq ans je n'arrivais pas à arrêter une balle lancée par une première année, déso mais c'est pas possible, tu vois ce que je veux dire bien sûr — et tu as un chat depuis peu apparemment ? ».

« Je peux te poser une question Amy-lia ?

— Je t'en prie, se crispa-t-elle en entendant son ancien sobriquet.

— Qui est l'homme qui habite avec toi ? »

Amelia le fixa un instant de ses yeux noisette, le regard déterminé, et un rictus s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« As-tu réellement besoin de le savoir ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui stoppait net la conversation. Je t'ai demandé de venir pour avoir un deuxième avis, pas pour qu'on parle de choses inutiles. Maintenant Wheatley concentre-toi, s'il te plait, c'est du sérieux ce dont on parle, okay ? Si tu as besoin de remettre tes idées en place tu n'as qu'à chanter la Patatacitrouille, tu n'auras pas oublié les paroles, j'imagine.

— Ça ne fait que quinze ans, répliqua Charlie en souriant un peu plus largement. Je ne pense pas l'oublier avant une cinquantaine d'années.

— Si tant est que tu ne te fasses pas dévorer par un dragon d'ici-là, ricana Amelia.

— Si tu te considères comme un dragon, alors je ne donne pas cher de ma peau, effectivement, soupira Charlie en secouant la tête.

— Oh, la ferme Wheatley. »

* * *

 **TADAAAM. Et c'est sur cet épilogue que l'épisode Amelia Greenwood se clôt ! J'aurais peut-être dû insister un peu plus sur le fait que c'était la fin, certaines reviews m'ont brisé le cœur ! Sachez que vous manquerez à Amelia autant qu'elle vous manquera. Et qui sait, peut-être que dans le futur un tome 2 surgira de nulle part (mais ne l'attendez pas avant un petit moment v; ).**

 **Je voudrais prendre le temps encore une fois de remercier tous les lecteurs et toutes les lectrices qui se sont arrêté(e)s sur cette fiction, qui l'ont lue et l'ont commentée ou non. Sans lecteur, un auteur ne serait pas un auteur, et vos retours, vos encouragements m'ont permis de continuer cette histoire, de l'améliorer. Je vous adore tous et toutes, autant que vous êtes. Ça a été une joie de vous faire partager cette fiction. J'ai un petit pincement au cœur tout de même, parce que vous avez été formidables.**

 **Je voudrais aussi remercier ma chère Docteur Citrouille, sans qui rien n'aurait commencé, puisque c'est sa fiction** _ **Pensées pittoresques**_ **qui m'a donné envie de commencer Amelia. Merci d'avoir été là, toujours, et je lève mon verre à notre grande amitié qui ne fait que débuter, malgré déjà dix mois de conseils, de lectures etc. ! Un immeeense merci.**

 **Si vous avez envie de continuer à papoter, n'hésitez pas. Je réponds toujours tardivement mais je réponds toujours ! J'ai grand envie de vous prendre tous et toutes dans mes bras, tiens.**

 **Encore un immense merci à tout le monde ;o; Catherine F., La Mandragore de Nantes, Khatanou, Neiflheim, Jude June, Patate douce, La Plume de Sucre, Sengetsu, bellarkeBB, EllieFowl, Roxane, Guests, Mirindil, JayIshtar, et bien sûr les autres lecteurs et lectrices fantômes Et évidemment : Citrouiiiiiiille!**

 **Voilààà, comme à chaque fois je suis sûre, j'ai oublié un milliard de choses que je voulais dire ;o; Pluie de bisous et d'amour sur vos têtes !  
**

 **AppleCherrypie**

 **PS : je suis émue (et un peu une dramaqueen)**


End file.
